


The Dark Side of You

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Class Differences, Dark Dipper Pines, Everybody is human, Guns, I haven't decided who dies yet if anyone, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Underage Drinking, bringing a knife to a fist fight, excessive grudge holding, it's fluffy despite my best efforts, let's pretend I know anything about being drunk, my asexual ass is not writing a sex scene, not small crime, small crime, the darkness has been inside you all along, there's a bunch of make outs tho, weather? what's weather?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 70,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper's life is pretty great. Being rich has it's benefits. He doesn't have to worry about things. And he's happy? Well he supposes he is anyway. That is until his sister drags him out of the rich part of town to the worst part of town in search of a fun place she heard about. That's when he meets Bill and everything changes. Soon he finds himself in a wild fire secret relationship that quickly becomes an outlet for urges he'd been trying to repress. It's dangerous and he likes it.Bill is the leader of one if if not the most feared gangs in the bad part of town. When he saw saw scared little Dipper in the bad part of town he couldn't resist putting a little flirt on. He never expected to see the kid again let alone start something with him. Now he's caught up in emotions he didn't know he had while balancing both his relationship with Dipper and his life of crime. As he spends more time with Dipper he starts to realized the kid isn't the sweet little creampuff he initially appeared to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Ok in retrospect this was a terrible idea. Mabel always has terrible ideas. But she gave him that face, that stupid face he couldn’t say no to and whined about how he wouldn’t want her to go alone would he? And how they never hang out anymore when they hung out just yesterday.

Now look where this idea got them. Separated and lost in the bad part of town. The really bad part of town. The taxi driver wouldn’t even go this far. Said last time he parked here he got car jacked. That should have been his first clue this would go south.

Dipper felt like a walking target with his nice clothes and solid gold pine tree necklace. Why did he decide to wear that anyway? He is outfit probably cost more than most of the people make in a couple weeks. Dipper hid in an ally to avoid some big looking guys. Shit where’s Mabel?

“Hey kid you look lost.”

Dipper jumped and spun to see there was a guy about his age casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Dipper hadn’t seen him because he was in the shadows. Oh shit was he going to get mugged by this guy?

“I, um, I”  
The guy laughed.  
“I, um, I”  
The guy mocked.  
“Chill kid I’m not going to hurt you. Unless you want me too.”  
“No, please, please don’t hurt me.”  
“Geeze you’re a scaredy ain’t cha?”  
“W-who are you?”

Dipper was debating in his head whether it was safer to take his chances here or out of the ally where the big guys still were. The man chuckled then stepped out of the shadows and Dipper got a good look at him. 

Bless Dipper’s gay heart. Blond hair that looked fluffy soft, flawless tanned skin, difrent color eyes one the most beautiful piercing blue Dipper had ever seen and the other a bright gold. He was wearing combat boots, ripped jeans, and a yellow shirt under a leather jacket.

The man approached him with a Cheshire cat grin that showed off perfect white teeth. Dipper’s heart pounded for more reasons than just because he was scared. Why does this man have to be absolutely gorgeous? He walked closer until he was right in front of Dipper and Dipper pressed himself as far into the wall as he could.

“Name’s Bill and you look like you don’t belong here,”  
Bill glanced down at Dipper’s pendant and Dipper immediately clutched it in his fist.  
“Pine tree.”  
“Pine tree?”  
“With those nice clothes and what looks like a solid gold necklace shouldn’t you be uptown spending your parents’ money on frivolous things?”  
“My, my sister wanted to check out a club or something around here so I went with her.”  
“And you ditched her to do your own thing?”  
 “No! We got separated by accident and I got lost.”  
“Oh you poor thing. Do you want my help?”  
“I don’t know what you could do to help and I don’t know how I feel about accepting help from strangers. Why would you even want to help me? Are you trying to get my necklace?”  
“I just have a weakness for cute things.”  
It took Dipper a second but when he prosed Bill just called him cute he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.  
“Are you flirting with me?”  
“Are you liking it?”  
“N-no.”  
 “Uh-huh. Sure. Now do you want my help or not? I guarantee you’ll be safe if I’m with you.”  
“Well… what do you want in return?”  
“How about a kiss?”  
 “Quit flirting with me.”  
“You like it.”  
 Bill winked and Dipper’s blush got heavier.  
“Ok you can help but that doesn’t mean I’m going to kiss you.”  
“Sure pine tree.”

Bill took Dipper by the hand and kissed his knuckles then pulled him out of the ally. Once out he switched to holding Dipper around the waist. The big guys Dipper had been scared of looked ready to mug him but backed way off when they saw Bill.

Dipper all of a sudden felt a whole lot safer with Bill and subconsciously pressed closer to him. Bill just adjusted his grip to hold him better. Not a single person bothered them. Most people got out of the way when they saw Bill.

“Dipper! Dipper where are you?!”  
A voice that could only belong to Mabel was heard nearby.  
“That’s my sister!”  
“Well then looks like my jobs done. Told you I’d get you to her safe.”  
Dipper pulled away and turned to look at Bill.  
“Thank you Bill. I don’t know how you knew where she was but thank you.”  
“Not a problem pine tree. Don’t catch a cab till you’re out of this part of town. The ones around here are pretty shady.”  
“Ok. That sounds like good advice.”  
“Oh and one more thing.”

Before Dipper could blink he was being French dipped and kissed by Bill. He held onto Bill by reflex. Bill’s lips were soft but before he knew it he was back on his feet. Dipper let go of Bill, his face completely red. Fuck, Bill’s a good kisser.

“Well that’s all I wanted. Later pine tree.”

Bill walked off with a wave leaving a red faced stunned stupid Dipper standing on the side walk. Dipper watched Bill disappear. Dipper didn’t know whether to thank or damn the gods for this encounter (and kiss) with this gorgeous guy. He didn’t have time to think on it because he was tackled by Mabel.

“Bro-bro I found you! I was so scared.”  
“Oh uh… Right yeah.”  
Mabel looked at him funny.  
“Are you ok Dipper? You’re all red.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Can we go home now?”  
“Yeah. Let’s get a taxi.”  
“Let’s wait until we’re out of this part of town first.”  
“Probably a good idea.”

-

Bill watched the twins hug from where he was spying from a nearby ally. Dipper’s lips had tasted like cherries. He’d like to taste them again. The kid really was adorable. He’d never come back to this part of town though. It’s too rough for him.

“Boss why are we just hiding here? Aren’t we going to mug them or something?”  
The shorter man also in a leather jacket asked from next to Bill.  
“Shut up Kryptos. They’ve started walking we gotta follow.”   
“Oh so we’re going to ambush them. Don’t we need more than two people for that?”  
“We’re not ambushing them stupid we’re making sure they get out ok. Those kids are not match for this part of town.”  
“I radioed there was a rich girl on out turf so we could mug her or something not so we could see them out safely.”   
“Are you the boss here?”  
“No.”  
“Exactly now shut up and do what I say.”  
“Yes, boss.”

The two of them snuck a short distance behind the twins. Anybody on the street could clearly see Bill watching them and promptly backed off. The twins didn’t look behind them so they never saw. If they had Bill would have winked at Dipper.

They continued to follow Dipper and Mabel until the two were safely out of the bad part of town. Kryptos thought this was stupid and unnecessary but kept his mouth shut. Once they were in the clear Kryptos and Bill started heading back.

“You know you were only doing that because you like the boy.”  
“He’s ok.”   
“I saw you kiss him.”  
“I can flirt if I want to. Besides, he’s cute. I like cute.”  
“You’ll be over him in a week when something else catches your interest. Good thing too. It would not be a good idea to go after a rich kid.”  
“True but when have I ever cared if something was a good idea.”  
Kryptos sighed.  
“Never. Which is why we have a ‘Bill’s near death experiences’ tally going. You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days.”  
“Death’ll have to fight me before he can take my life.”  
“You’re such a masochist.”  
“You flatter me.”

-

Dipper and Mabel finally made it home. They were not going to try that one again. Dipper’s still shaken from his run in with Bill more than anything. He tries to amuse himself with other things and not think about Bill.

He was not going to think about those blue and gold eyes or that flawless skin or that fluffy hair that was just begging him to run his finger through it. Nope. Not going to think about it. Not going to think about maybe kissing Bill again.

God damn it. He’s thinking about it. God damn his gay heart that man was beautiful. Sure he was a little scruffy when you get down to it but it worked for him. What was a man that beautiful doing in the worst part of town?

“Hey Dipping Sause are you ok?”  
Dipper was ripped from his frustrated thoughts by Mabel. He looked at her.  
“Yeah… I’m fine.”   
“Are you sure? You were staring out the window and pouting.”  
“I was not.”  
“Were too. Did something happen while we were separated? You’ve been really quiet since we found each other again.”  
Dipper considered telling Mabel for a moment but knowing the inevitable wave a pestering and teasing that would come from telling decided it.  
“Nope nothing happened.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yup.”  
“Well if you feel like telling me about this thing that apparently didn’t happen I’m all ears.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.

Dipper went back to looking out the window. At dinner when Ford asked where they were all day and they lied their faces off. They’d come up with a story before even setting out that morning. Luckily neither Stan nor Ford asked to many questions and they got by without a lecture. 

They’ve been told before about how they should stay where the other rich kids are but they’ve always been adventurous. And, hey, sometimes that works out. Going out of the rich part of town is how Mabel met her friends Candy and Grenda.

Today it didn’t work out. They now know how far too far is. They’ll not be going that far again. Nope. Dipper’s definitely not considering it. Before he went to bed he wrote in his journal about today. It has a combination lock so the information within is safe from prying eyes.

What a day. Dipper finally put his journal up and went to bed. Being in the bad part of town made him really appreciate all his nice things. Hopefully Bill will be out of his mind by tomorrow. Then he’ll move on with his life and everything will be A-OK.

-

It’s been a week. It’s been an entire week and Bill still keeps popping into his head. Jesus Christ he’s so gay. Well it’s beyond the point where he can keep it to himself. Time to tell Mabel. Dipper went to Mabel’s room and opened the door a crack.

“Hey Mabes can I come in? I want to talk.”   
“Come on in bro.”  
Dipper walked in and closed the door behind him. He went and sat next to Mabel on her bed.  
“What’s it you want to talk about?”  
Mabel asked.  
“Can you promise you won’t make fun of me and tease me?”  
“You’re taking the fun out of it.”  
“Please Mabel.”  
“Fine, ok, spill.”  
“So I wanted to talk about the thing that didn’t happen.”  
 “From last week?”   
“Yeah. You see I didn’t find you on my own.”   
“You were alone when I saw you.”  
“I know but before that I was lost and there were guys that I was sure were going to mug me so I hid in an ally. Well it turns out I wasn’t alone in the ally.”  
 “I don’t like where this is going.”  
“Yeah there was this guy. He got really close to me and flirted with me.”  
“Ew. A creepy guy flirted with you?  
“I wouldn’t call him creepy per se…”  
“Dipper.”  
“Anyway he offered to help me find you since I obviously didn’t belong on that side of town.”   
“Don’t tell me you accepted.”   
“I did. Um, after that he put his arm around my waist and walked me to where you were. No one bothered us. People actually stepped out of our way. I think it was his confidence and that fact he’s definitely perfected the I own this place/will murder you look.”  
“You’re fidgeting. Something happened after that. Tell me what happened next. I need to know how hard to hit this guy if I ever see him.”  
“Well, we heard you calling for me so we stopped and I thanked him for his help then he kissed me and”  
“HE WHAT?”  
“He, he kissed me. That’s what he wanted for helping me.”  
“But he did it without your consent.”  
“Well, I guess… yeah. I didn’t exactly agree to it.”  
“If I ever see this guy I’m going to punch him right in his ugly face!”  
“Pretty face.”  
“What?”  
“You said ugly face. He didn’t have an ugly face.”  
“Are you saying you found this guy attractive?”  
“He was absolutely gorgeous.”  
“Huh. Still going to punch him. What’d he look like? Did he give you a name?”  
 “His name’s Bill and he’s got short fluffy blond hair that’s real messy and tan skin and one blue eye and one gold eye.”  
“Blond, tan, blue eye, gold eye, got it.”  
“You won’t make fun of me right?”  
“I promised didn’t I?”  
“Yeah you did. Don’t tell Grunkle Stand or Ford.”  
“Pfft of course not. If I told them we’d have to explain what we were doing in that part of town.”  
“Point made. Thanks Mabel.”  
“Anytime brosif.”

Dipper hugged Mabel then went to his room. It was almost time for bed so he better get to writing in his journal. He does it every day before bed. He’s glad he told Mabel about the whole thing. Maybe now his mind will take a break and he can move on.


	2. Chapter 2

This was stupid. Why was he doing this? Maybe because telling Mabel was barely any relief. He’s still thinking about stupid pretty boy Bill. It’s been two weeks. Dipper hadn’t been this hung up on a guy since Alex Harrison in 11th grade.

He’s 19. Shouldn’t his hormones be calmer by now? Apparently not because here Dipper was back in the bad part of town going on what was probably the most pointless search for that stupid pretty boy. He still stood out like a sore thumb.

He’s never been a dare devil. Why is this happening to him? He’s been here an hour. He’s beginning to realize that this isn’t worth it. Dipper went in an alley and leaned against the wall. It’s about time he retraced his steps and went home.

“You really stick out like a sore thumb around here pine tree.”  
Dipper jumped and looked around wildly. He heard snickers.  
“Up here sweet heart.”  
Dipper looked up and saw Bill leaning over the fire escape of the building across from Dipper. Bill grinned at him.  
“Bill.”  
“Aw you remembered my name.”  
Bill jumped down off the fire escape and landed on his feet before walking up to Dipper.  
“What are you doing out here pine tree. This isn’t the place for rich kids like you.”  
“I, um, I wanted to…”  
 “To what? Come on you can tell me. You’re safe as long as I’m here.”  
Bill’s words were honey sweet. Dipper looked at Bill and gulped.  
“I wanted to see… you.”  
Bill actually looked surprised.  
“So you came back here by yourself looking for me?”  
 “Yes.”   
“Kid people don’t just find me. You’re lucky you found me once let alone twice. I guarantee you won’t find me a third time.”  
“Oh… well…”  
“Why are you looking for me?”  
Bill’s tone was less sweet and more urgent and demanding. He kept glancing around no longer grinning.  
“Are there cops around?”  
“What? No. It’s just last time we met you kissed me and… well…”  
Realization dawned on Bill and he relaxed, turning smug.  
“Oh I see. I kissed you once and you couldn’t get me out of your head.”  
“No! That’s not… I mean… yes.”  
Dipper admitted.  
“So you came looking for me in the hopes I’d kiss you again.”  
Dipper nodded, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Bill’s grin returned. Bill grabbed Dipper by the arm and started pulling him farther into the alley.  
“Hey- what are you doing?!”  
“Shut up kid you’re drawing attention to yourself.”  
“But-”

Dipper was pushed up against the wall again roughly. They were enough in the ally now that no one would notice them easily. Dipper looked at Bill with a little fear. That gold eye twinkled in the shadows like it had a light of its own.

“Ah, ah, ah, kid. Don’t scream now. I’m giving you what you wanted. It’s very rare I get someone so desperate for more.”   
“I’m not desperate.”  
“Sure kid, coming to the dangerous part of town by yourself in search of someone you have no idea how to find of even if you can find. Not desperate at all.”  
“Well if you put it like that.”  
“Shut up pine tree and just follow my lead.”  
   
Dipper felt himself be pushed further into the wall. Suddenly there was a knee between his legs and Bill’s arms were on either side of his head effectively pinning him. Bill used one hand to tilt Dipper’s head up as he was slightly shorter than Bill.

Bill licked his lips then kissed Dipper. It was not a soft kiss. Bill kissed harder until Dipper started responding and kissing back. Dipper hesitantly started to reach up to wrap his arms around Bill. Bill noticed and guided Dipper’s arms around his neck.

They broke apart for only a second, just long for Dipper to suck in some air, before Bill was back on his lips. Dipper’s lips tasted like cherries and Bill loved it. Dipper could barely keep up with Bill and he let out an undignified moan that he was sure to be mortified over later when Bill forced his tongue in his mouth.

Bill pressed his whole body against Dipper as his tongue explored the boy’s mouth tasting every part of it. Dipper got up the nerve to thread his fingers through Bill’s hair like he’s been wanting to. It was so soft. They kissed franticly in the ally only breaking for mere seconds before their lips were connected again.

“You’re delicious kid.”  
Bill said as they broke once more.   
“I wonder if your skin tastes just as good.”  
 “Wha-”

Dipper was breathing heavy. Bill didn’t reply he just took a fist full of Dipper’s soft brown curls and yanked them to the side allowing him access to Dipper’s neck. Dipper let out a whine in complaint of his hair being pulled but it was quickly forgotten when Bill latched onto his neck.

Oh god. Dipper tried to hold in a moan. He had no idea his neck was so sensitive. Whatever Bill was doing to him Dipper didn’t want him to stop. Bill sucked on Dipper’s skin seeming to already know the perfect spots. 

Dipper released one of his hand from around Bill to place over his mouth in an attempt to block the sounds coming from it. Bill was having a great time leaving purple hickeys on Dipper’s neck. Try explaining that one to his family.

With one final bite to the juncture of Dippers shoulder and neck, which Dipper seemed to like by the way he bucked his hips, Bill pulled away and let Dipper catch his breath. The boy clung loosely to Bill by one arm still secured around Bill’s neck. 

“Wow pine tree, you clearly haven’t had a lot of practice but I enjoyed myself. Gotta say those noises you make are great.”  
Dipper glared at him weakly but didn’t say anything.  
“Hey, don’t look at me like that. It’s not like you weren’t enjoying yourself. Isn’t this what you came here for?”  
“I came for a kiss.”   
“And I gave you a kiss. Many kisses and a little something to remember me by. Those hickeys aren’t going away any time soon.”   
Dipper disentangled from Bill and rubbed his neck.  
“Aw geez Mabel’s never going to let me live this down.”  
Bill laughed.  
“Well, kid, was this trip worth it?”  
 “You’re a jerk.”   
“Sure I am. What’s your point? Aw don’t give me that look, you know you like me.”  
“Says who?”  
 “Says me. You’re the one who came out here against better judgment to find me and all just for a kiss.”  
“Ok you make a fair point but I’d really like to go home now.”  
 “What do you use on your lips to make them taste so sweet?”   
“Oh um, this.”  
Dipper pulled a tube of chap stick out of his pocket. It was gel instead of solid.  
“My lips get chapped easy. It’s kind of expensive but it works really well- hey!”  
Bill snatched it from Dippers hand. He examined it a minute then stuck it in his pocket.  
“Consider that my payment for getting you home safe.”  
“Oh.”  
“Come on kid, you know the drill. Make like arm candy and stick to me.”

Dipper found himself quickly pulled up against Bill with the man’s arm around his waist. Bill lead him out of the ally casually and the started walking. He assumed Bill knew where he was going. It was getting late now which made Dipper pull closer to Bill.

“What’s wrong kid, ya scared? Nothing can hurt you when you’re with me.”  
“I’m not usually out after dark. And quit calling me kid. You’re, like, my age.”  
“Yeah and how old are you?”  
“19.”  
“Well I’m 20 so I’m older and will be calling you kid if I feel like it.”  
“I’ll be 20 at the end of summer and I have a name that you haven’t bothered asking.”  
“Ok then pine tree. What’s your name?”  
“Everyone calls me Dipper.”  
“That can’t be your real name.”  
“It’s not but that’s what I like being called.”  
“That’s a funny thing to like being called.”  
“It’s better than pine tree.”  
“Nah I like pine tree better.”  
They walked a little way in silence.  
“Pine tree.”  
“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to catch you around here again, alright? You’ve had your thrill with this trip and that’s all your getting. This ain’t a place for you. There’s gangs and muggers. These streets will eat you up kid. You’re not cut out for this life. My boy even wanted to mug your sister last time you were here but I stopped him.”

“You did? Why?”  
“Well you were with her and I didn’t want you hurt. Your face is too cute for there to be a scratch on it.”  
“So you wanted to protect me?”  
“I like cute things pine tree, and you’re a very cute thing.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now promise me you won’t come back here. You’re lucky I’m being nice to you. I don’t do this for everyone.”  
“I- I promise.”  
“It’s for your own good pine tree.”  
“So I won’t see you again then?”  
“Probably not. You’re too comfortable around me already. You don’t know what you’d be getting into.”  
“Oh.”  
“Don’t sound so disappointed. It’s for the best. Go stay with your rich kid friends and get a rich kid boyfriend. Do rich kid things with them. Forget about me.”  
“You’re hard to forget about.”

Finally, they stopped. They were out of the bad area now and Dipper already felt safer. Bill pulled away from Dipper and the boy already missed the arm around his waist. Oh man he’s in deep. Bill flashed him an award winning smile.

“Ok end of the line. This is where we part ways my dear pine tree.”  
“I guess this is good bye?”  
“Yep. Think you can get back on your own?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It was nice knowing you kid.”   
Dipper looked sad and Bill sighed.   
“How’s one more for the road?”

Bill kissed Dipper one last time and Dipper kissed back. It ended much too quickly for both of them. Bill hated to say it but he had a hard time not going back for more. The kid was just so soft and innocent. He wanted to eat him up and claim him for his own. 

He’s too dangerous for Dipper. Bill has found something so clearly innocent and pure. He can’t taint him with his dirty hands. He doesn’t want to corrupt something so pure but at the same time lord does he want Dipper. He’d love something not hard to the world, something that still trusts.

This is it. This is the end. They stared at each other a moment then Dipper pulled out his phone and called for an uber to pick him up. Bill waited with Dipper until the car came. It only took about 10 minutes. 

“Good bye pine tree.”  
“Bye Bill.”

Dipper paused a moment then gave Bill a quick hug before opening the car door and getting in. Bill watched the car drive off. Damn it. He hopes what he said got through to Dipper. He can’t always be there to protect him. It’s dangerous out there.

-

Dipper shuffled in his seat. He guesses he’s never going to get to see Bill again. He was pretty adamant on him staying away. He’s going to be remembering that make out for a while though. Like expected a guy finally catches his interest and it ends up they can’t be together.

Once he finally gets home he walks through the front door. He’s tired now and wants to go to bed. Unfortunately, he is immediately rushed by Mabel. She squeezes him in a hug. He does suppose he’s been gone all day.

“Dipper! Are you ok? You wouldn’t answer your phone and it was getting dark.”  
Oh yeah, his phone.  
“Sorry I was… busy.”  
“Busy with what-”  
Mabel pulled back and cut off her sentence when she saw her brother’s neck.  
“Oh bro were you meeting someone and didn’t want to tell us.”  
“Well, um.”  
“Oooh who is it? Is it the guy don’t the street? It’s him isn’t it?”  
“I’d rather not say.”  
“Good going Dipper I never knew you had it in you.”  
“Thanks.”   
“What’s wrong? You look sad.”  
“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”  
“Ok. Let’s go tell Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford you’re back.”

Between Stan congratulating him and Ford lecturing him the following conversation was one of the most embarrassing experiences Dipper’s ever endured. He wanted to disappear. Hickeys are so not worth it in the end.

Dipper went to bed after that. He wrote in his journal then went to sleep. Bill’s right. He’s not cut out for that side of town. He’ll just have to learn to move on. Maybe he should hit on the guy down the street. No, absolutely not. He’s not that desperate. 

Oh well, maybe he’ll feel better tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be here next week so I'll update again Friday or Saturday then back to normal Thursday updates.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been five days and he still misses Bill. He’ll admit they don’t know much about each other but that doesn’t stop Dipper from missing him. He hopes to get over this soon because existing like this is hell. He’s not going to go back to Bill’s part of town though. 

Dipper was currently asleep and warm in bed. Tap. Dipper stirred slightly. Tap. Dipper rolled over. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Dipper woke up as the taps continued. The noise seemed to be coming from the direction of the window. 

He sat up and yawned then got up to investigate. He turned on his lamp and went to the window, opening it, and looking out. What he saw surprised him. Bill was standing on the ground bellow grinning up at him.

“Bill?”  
“Hey ya pine tree.”  
“What are you doing here? How’d you get past security?”  
“I wanted to see you and I didn’t want you to come to me so I came to you.”  
“How do you know where I live?”  
“Not important. Just come down here pine tree. I’ve been throwing rocks at your window for ages.”  
“How did you know what window was mine?”   
“Also not important. Look are you coming down or not?”  
“Yes, yes, stay right there.”

Dipper replaced his PJ bottoms with sweat pants then put some shoes on. After that he snuck out of his room then down stairs and out of the house. He walked to where Bill was still waiting. Bill grinned at him, far to awake for this time of night.

“Why are you-”  
Bill stepped forward and kissed Dipper who responded eagerly. They broke and Bill smiled at him.  
“I missed you.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah. Don’t let it go to your head. You really are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
“I missed you too.”  
Bill kissed him again.  
“Well, pine tree, what do you want to do? I don’t really know what’s around here.”  
“Let’s just talk.”  
“Talk? Ok.”

Dipper took Bill by the hand and lead him to the back yard and to the gazebo with the finely kept porch swing. Bill got the hint and sat on it with Dipper. He quickly slung his arm around the brunet pulling him against him. Dipper was too tired to be embarrassed and just cuddled closer. 

“What do you want to talk about?”  
“I don’t know anything about you. Tell me about you.”  
“Well a lot of that’s confidential.”  
Dipper pouted.  
“Oh don’t give me that. I can tell you a little. What do you want to know?”  
 “Ok. What are some of your favorite things?”  
“My favorite color is gold. My favorite flavor has to be cherry.”  
“Why cherry?”  
“Because your lips tasted so good. You’re my favorite thing to kiss.”  
Bill kissed Dipper again.  
“Let’s see, what else? My favorite animal is the axolotl.”   
“I have a pet axolotl.”  
“Do you?”  
“He’s pink and lives in a fish tank in my room. I named him Axi because I’m not very creative.”  
“I think it’s a great name.”  
“You’re so nice.”  
“You just haven’t seen me when I’m not in a good mood.”  
“Tell me about your family.”  
Bill stiffened and Dipper back tracked.  
“I mean you don’t have to…”   
Damn it the look in Dipper’s eyes made Bill want to keep talking.  
“It’s alright but it’s not a very happy story. My father thought my gold eye was unnatural and would curse the family. I guess through me it kinda did.”  
“I think your eyes a beautiful.”  
“Thanks kid. What about you? What about your favorite things? Tell me about your family.”  
“Oh um, my favorite color is blue. I like cherry too. Um, you’re the only person I’ve ever kissed.”   
“I was your first kiss?”  
“Uh, yeah. Kinda.”  
“No wonder you wanted more. You finally realized what you were missing out on.”  
“Shut up. Now let’s see. My favorite animal is cats but my Grunkle, that’s great uncle, Stan is allergic so I can’t have one.”  
 “You live with your great uncle?”  
“Yeah. My parents died in a car crash when me and my sister were little so not we live with our Great Uncles Stan and Ford.”  
“Your uncles must make a lot of money to afford all this.”  
Dipper pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around Bill. He felt Bill cart a hand through his hair.  
“Yeah, Ford’s a really famous scientist and his inventions pull a lot of money. Stan markets them well.”  
“Must be nice.”  
 “It is.”  
“Are you tired?”  
“It’s the middle of the night of course I’m tired.”  
“Is that why you’re snuggled up to me?”  
“You’re comfortable.”   
Bill laughed lightly.  
“You’re adorable kid.”  
They were quiet a minute.  
“Why’d you really come out to see me?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You… you said before being around each other wasn’t good but you still came here. You didn’t come just because you missed me. I’m not stupid.”

“I never treat people like this. If you were anyone else, I know I wouldn’t have helped you. I need to know what’s different about you. Being around each other isn’t a good idea for either of us but… I’ve never really based my choices on if it’s a good idea or not.”

“So far nothing bad has happened.”  
Bill kissed Dipper’s forehead.  
“You’re so pure, kid, and I taint everything I touch.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“It’s not a good idea to make a habit of seeing me.”   
“It’s a little late to be saying that Bill.”  
“Yeah. I know… I know.”

They stayed on the bench swing, Bill using his foot to gently swing it. The slow rocking coupled with the warmth of Bill’s body and pause in conversation quickly lulled Dipper to sleep. Bill looked at Dipper just noticing he’d fallen asleep.

The boy was too cute. Not many people would have the guts or be comfortable enough to fall asleep on Bill like this. Dipper didn’t know that though. He doesn’t know what Bill can do. Bill stayed on the swing with sleeping Dipper until it was about to turn to dawn.

Now they both needed to get back to where they belong. Bill ran his fingers through Dipper’s curls once more then stopped rocking and started nudging Dipper. The boy’s got to wake up now and get back in before his family notices.

“Pine tree, come on, wake up.”  
After some prodding Dipper slowly opened his eyes.  
“Huh… what?”  
“Pine tree it’s sunrise. I gotta go.”  
Dipper let go of Bill and yawned.  
“Wha… wait. We spent all night out here?”  
“Yep. You fell asleep on me and I didn’t feel like moving but now I gotta go.”  
“Oh ok. I should go in too. My family would freak if they found me missing.”  
“You’re just in the back yard.”  
 “Still.”  
Dipper leaned up and kissed Bill who kissed back, pleasantly surprised.  
“Getting bold are we?”  
Dipper giggled.  
“Thanks for coming by Bill. I’ll try to stay awake next time.”  
“Who said there will be a next time?”  
Bill said getting up and looking at Dipper.  
“I did. Don’t you want there to be a next time too?”  
“Well I guess I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”  
“So you’ll come by again?”   
That hopeful expectant look on Dipper’s face hit Bill hard. He sighed.  
“Alright, you’ve convinced me but I don’t know when I can get back out here. I’m a busy guy.”  
“That’s alright. I won’t go anywhere.”   
“Better not. Now I really gotta get going.”   
“Ok. But Bill.”  
 “Yeah?”  
 “One more kiss?”  
Bill rolled his eyes good naturedly.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper who immediately kissed back. Even without the cherry chap stick the boy’s lips tasted sweet to Bill. He had to stop himself from going in for more of a taste though he had a feeling Dipper wouldn’t have minded.

They parted finally and Dipper looked like he was about to go in for more but Bill pulled back before he could. Dipper didn’t even try to hide the disappointed look on his face. The sun was rising now. Bill needed to leave. 

“Bye pine tree.”  
“Bye Bill.”

Dipper watched Bill walk away and disappear around the side of the house. He waited but no alarms went off. It probably should be concerning to him that Bill can get past the security Ford put on the property so easily.

He’s met this man only three times now but at this point Dipper doubts he’s anything but hooked. Bill’s so mysterious and Dipper likes mysteries. He wants to know more about Bill. He wants to spend more time with Bill.

Dipper looks at the light coming over the tree tops. It’s morning. His family will be waking up soon. He got up and went back inside. He went back up to his room, kicked off his shoes, and put his PJ pants back on then climbed in bed.

Of course he didn’t go back to sleep. For some reason his bed didn’t seem as comfortable as being snuggled up to Bill clearly was. Dipper could never tell his family any of this. Bill had promised to come back. Dipper couldn’t wait.

-

It took a few increasingly seedy bus trips but Bill made it back to the bad part of town. When you travel from one side of town to the other you can clearly see the class differences. Dipper doesn’t know how good he’s got it.

As soon as he realizes what Bill is, what Bill does, what Bill can do, Dipper’s never going to want to see him again. Bill’s… ok with that. Until then though, Bill can have some fun with him. He’s such a nice thing to kiss.

Sun was up by the time Bill made it back to what he calls home. After making sure nobody is following him he walks up to the door hidden in a dark alley way and does a specific knocking sequence. After waiting a moment, a voice is heard from the other side.

“If you’re not the pizza guy get out.”  
“It’s me genius. Open up before I kick the fucking door in.”   
There was the sound of many locks being undone then the door opened.  
“Sorry boss.”  
A burly man with a big mustache said as Bill entered.  
“Whatever Hectorgon.”  
“It’s still just Hector.”  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing boss.”   
“That’s what I thought.”

Bill walked over and sat on the couch that was in the room. He put his arms behind his head and feet on the coffee table. The TV in the dimly lit room was playing some nonsense Bill didn’t care for. Without even looking at the other occupant of the sofa Bill said his demand.

“Anna, remote, now.”

The girl next to him fumbled with the remote before handing it to Bill who took it and started flipping channels in search of something his taste. As he did this another girl, this time older than Anna who was at most 16, with hot pink hair walked up and stood next to Bill.

“Where’ve you been all night Mr. boss man? We were getting worried about you.”  
“He went to see that rich boy from a few weeks back. I’ll bet money on it.”  
Kryptos called from where he was wildling something at a table on the other side of the room.  
“Shut the fuck up Kryptos.”  
Bill said sounding annoyed. Kryptos shut his mouth.  
“But yes I was.”  
“Oooh does big boss man have a rich boyfriend? How much money can we squeeze from him or do you know yet?”  
The woman sounded excited.  
“Pine tree is not for extortion Pyronica.”  
“Then what’s he for? You never mess around without a reason. You don’t actually care for him do you?”  
“Pfft. Care about him? Yeah right. Do you not know me?”  
 Pyronica laughed.  
“I figured that. So what is he, like a toy or something?”  
“Hey even guys like me gotta play sometimes.”  
“Aw you got yourself a toy, how cute. Is he who you got that expensive lip gloss from?”   
“I thought it was chap stick? But yes. You should see him. He’s fucking adorable. Probably the purest and most innocent thing I will ever touch.”  
“He won’t be pure and innocent when you’re done with him.”  
 Pyronica giggled.   
“And trust me, when a girl says something’s lip gloss, it’s lip gloss.”  
Bill nodded.

“Heh. He’ll run before I can wreck him. As soon as he figures out I’m dangerous he’s not going to want to see me anymore. Then I’ll throw a brick through his window with a note saying I’ll be back and it’ll be done. I won’t actually come back but I’ll enjoy the knowledge that he’ll be super paranoid about it.”

“Sure he won’t find you exciting instead? It’s gotta be pretty boring up there.”   
“Hey, you know I’m never wrong about people.”  
“True, true. So when you going back to see your new kiss toy?”   
“Haven’t decided but I’ve got time. He’s hooked so he’ll wait.”  
“You’re too good boss.”  
“Eh I am pretty great ain’t I?”

Bill was like a king. He ruled the streets and he ruled these fools that called him boss. Everyone around here knew better than to mess with him. Everyone but poor little Dipper who didn’t even know who Bill was or what he’s getting into. 

At first Bill really wanted to leave the kid alone and let him live but seeing him again is just way more fun. And what is Bill if not always looking to have some good old fashioned fun. Bill can do whatever he wants. After all who’s gonna stop the leader of the Weirdmageddon Gang from doing, well, anything.


	4. Chapter 4

It’d been a few days since Bill showed up and Dipper was eating breakfast with his family. It was the normal chaos. Ford was yelling at Stan for having the TV playing while they’re eating meanwhile Mabel was sneaking pancakes to her pet pig under the table.

“Stanley we’re eating! Turn off the television. I don’t even know why I let you put one in here.”  
“I’m only watching it because the news comes on at the same time as breakfast.”   
“Meals are supposed to be family time.”  
“Shut up poindexter, I want to listen.”  
Ford sat in his seat and grumbled at his eggs as Stan turned up the TV.

“This just in. The Weirdmageddon Gang robbed a bank last night. The crime was only discovered when they opened the bank just hours ago. One security guard was found dead in the building another gravely injured one other missing. The cameras had been cut and security disabled. The only sign of the culprits was the words Welcome to Weirdmageddon spray painted on the walls. Authorities estimate up to 100,000 dollars were stolen. We’ll have more on the condition of the injured guard when we come back.”

“Yikes.”  
“That’s just awful. Aren’t you kids thankful we don’t go to that side of town?”

Ford said. Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other remembering when they did go to that side of town and Dipper remembered his second trip. They really lucked out that they didn’t run into any of those Weirdmageddon guys.

“Yeah Grunkle Ford.”  
“I’m really glad we don’t go near that mess.”  
“And you kids stay away from that mess. I don’t want you getting mixed up in that.”  
“Of course Grunkle Ford.”   
“Yeah we don’t want to be near that junk.”  
“Good.”

Dipper went back to his hash browns. He’s lucky he found Bill instead of those Weirdmageddon guys. He’s not cut out to be a gang member. Speaking of Bill, Dipper really wants to see him again. There’s just something about him.

“Don’t play with your food, Dipper.”  
“Sorry.”

He shoved some hash browns into his mouth instead of just poking at them like he had been. Their cook does a good job with food. They all ate they’re food with slight conversation. Suddenly the news came back on and Stan unmuted it to hear the rest of the story.

“Can it, it’s back on.”  
“We’re back and it’s been reported that unfortunately the injured security guard has dies of his injuries in the care of hospital employees. His last words were ‘batch out for Will’. No, that can’t be right.”  
Stan turned the TV off.  
“Well nothing like good news in the morning.”  
He said sarcastically.  
“That’s not funny Stanley.”

After breakfast Dipper did things he normally does like read, take care of his axolotl, write. He has a pretty nice life. He doesn’t have to worry about things. He feels bad for the families of those security guards. It’s a terrible thing to happen.

Dipper waited a long time before Bill came around again. This time though he was prepared and didn’t fall asleep. They had another talking cuddle kissing session. Bill was always so warm and nice. He felt safe. He remembers Bill saying nothing could hurt him if he was around.

As Bill was leaving this time Dipper caught the reflection of something on the back of Bill’s jacket but it was too dark to read what it said. Bill came and went as he pleased, showing up at night on a semi-regular basis to cuddle and sometimes make out with Dipper.

Dipper learned how long hickeys last and how to cover them up pretty quickly. Still he could tell Bill was getting a little restless. So after Bill showing up several times a week for a handful of weeks Dipper wasn’t surprised when he showed up with a bag and a suggestion to something new they could do.

“We’ve gotten to know each other quite a bit now pine tree. Mind if I show you how to have a good time?”  
“Depends on what it is.”

 “It’s art. That’s it.”  
“That sounds ok.”  
“Let’s see if you can handle it.”  
Dipper pouted.  
“All you do is tell me I wouldn’t be able to handle things. I can handle plenty of things.”  
“Then prove it.”  
“I will.”  
“Come on, then. We’re moving out.”  
“Wait we have to leave? In the middle of the night?”  
“Chickening out already?”  
“No. Come on.”

Bill took Dipper by the hand and lead him off the property but not before Dipper grabbed some money from inside to pay bus fare. Bill helped him get past property security. They ended up taking the bus a little farther into town. They went to the library and Bill pulled him to the side out of sight.

“why are we at the library?”  
“You any good with a spray can?”  
“Um, I can make basic shapes pretty decently.”  
“Works for me.”  
Bill reached into the bag he brought and tossed Dipper a can of blue spray paint that Dipper fumbled with but ultimately didn’t drop.  
“Bill, what? What are we doing?”  
“It’s called vandalism and it’s an unappreciated art form.”  
“You want me to do graffiti?”  
He knew Bill has a habit of committing small crime but he never though Bill would ask him to join in.  
“Backing out?”  
“Um no. I’ve just never done anything like this before.”  
“You’ll get a thrill out of it. Trust me.”  
Dipper nodded. It’s not to say he’s never thought of doing something like this before but he’s never indulged in the fantasies.  
“What should I draw?”  
“How about a pine tree? That’s just basic shapes.”  
“Ok.”  
“Put this on first.”

Bill pulled two bandanas out. He gave the blue one to Dipper and put on the yellow one over his nose and mouth. Dipper followed suit. Bill grabbed a spray bottle and stated drawing. With a shaky hand Dipper found a place and started drawing a basic pine tree.

This is a crime. Holy shit he’s doing a crime. Sure they’re pretty out of sight unless someone walks next to them and no one’s ever out this late but what if they get caught? The thought gave Dipper an adrenalin rush. This felt good in a way it really shouldn’t.

Dipper did his pine tree and a few other things then took a step back. He did pretty good seeing that this was his first time doing this. He glanced over at Bill and noticed his jacket. He stopped to get a good look at it for once.

Illuminated by the streetlights was an image of the all seeing eye over a large, jagged, multicolored x and the words Weirdmageddon Wrecking Crew. It was all metallic. Weirdmageddon. Where has he heard that before? It sounded familiar.

“Done.”  
Bill noticed Dipper looking at his jacket.  
“Like it pine tree?”  
“It’s pretty cool.”  
“Designed it myself. Ready to go?”  
“Yeah.”

They gathered their things and took off their bandanas then caught a bus back to around Dipper’s house. Now that it was over and he was calming down Dipper realized that wasn’t so bad. He’s never had a thrill like that before. If this is what it felt like to indulge in his darker cravings Dipper would be more than willing to do it again.

He leaned on Bill’s arm and Bill was surprised. He hadn’t expected the boy to be happy at this point but Dipper was smiling softly. At their stop they got out and Bill took Dipper home. They got past security and stood together in the yard.

“So how’d you like your first of what technically counts as a crime?”  
“It was… thrilling. I’ve never let myself do things like that before.”  
“It gets easier the more you do it.”  
“You’d know.”  
Bill kissed Dipper and when he felt the boy kiss back he knew he hadn’t scared him away. Huh.  
“Maybe we can do more fun things next time pine tree.”  
 “Don’t go overboard.”  
“Don’t worry I’ll go slow.”  
“Thanks. You really hooked me good, you know. I wouldn’t have done this with just anyone.”  
“Is that so?”  
“I’m not sure how you did it but yeah.”  
Bill kissed Dipper again.  
“You should get inside, pine tree.”  
“Yeah.”

They looked at each other and kissed again then reluctantly parted ways after saying their good byes. Dipper went back to his room and lay in bed. He committed his first crime today. It was so unexpectedly thrilling.

He remembers when he realized Bill wasn’t quite the nice sweetheart he appeared to be. It surprised him but for some reason he wasn’t turned off by it. The fact that he’s more of a bad boy didn’t make Dipper want to push him away.

They’ve gotten really close actually and Dipper doesn’t mind Bill does small crime. It had surprised Bill that he felt that way. It surprised himself he felt that way too. Bill’s so different from who he’s usually around it’s a nice change of pace. It’s nice to have something different.

He’s still not scared of Bill. He’s positive Bill would never hurt him. It’s like 5 in the morning now. Dipper still has a few hours to sleep. Bill’s been showing up like three times a week and Dipper’s sleeping schedule is suffering for it.

At the breakfast table around 8 o’clock Dipper yawned and blinked sleepily. He had gotten a total of three hours of sleep since he’s developed a habit of waiting up for Bill since they have a working schedule now.

“Bro-bro are you ok?”  
“Huh? What? Oh, yeah I’m fine.”  
Mabel didn’t look convinced.  
“Are you sure? You’ve been so tired lately. Are you sleeping alright?”  
“Yeah I’m sleeping great.”  
Technically not a lie. When he does sleep he sleeps just fine. Mabel didn’t get a chance to prod more as the news came on.  
 “The library was vandalized last night by two unknown vandals. Staff found the far wall covered in graffiti upon arriving at work early this morning.” 

Dipper looked up, suddenly more awake and watched the TV. They were showing footage of the wall he and Bill spray painted last night. He never thought this would make it on the news. Then again stuff like this never happens on this side of town.

“Authorities think the two different art styles suggest two different vandals. There are no leads as to who committed this crime.”

“That’s terrible. Who would vandalize a library like that? Especially on this side of town.”  
Ford said.  
“They’re going to have to repaint that whole wall now.”

Dipper tried not to look guilty. If his family found out he was one of the vandals he’s be in so much trouble. Oh geez what if he’s caught? They don’t have any leads but he’s too young to go to jail. Ok he’d probably only have to pay a fine but still.

“Stanley turn off the news you’re freaking out Dipper.”  
 Ford said and Stan switched it off.  
“Dipper it’s alright. It can be kind of scary when bad things happen. Especially when we’re in a place where that’s not the norm. But it’s just some vandalism. No one got hurt. Everything will be fine.”  
“Yeah Dipping Sause. It was probably just some teenagers with nothing to do. No need to get upset.”  
“Ok. Yeah. Sorry. I’m just… never mind. I’m going to go think about a few things.”

Dipper got up and left leaving his food basically untouched. Everyone else at the table exchanged worried looked with each other. Dipper meanwhile was internally freaking out. What he did was on the news holy shit.

This is crazy. He’s not a criminal but he still did a crime. What was most concerning to him about all this was he didn’t feel as bad or as guilty about this as he should. It was thrilling. It was satisfying. It felt good. God, he can’t even handle rollercoasters why is he enjoying this?

“Ok, calm down Dipper. It’s going to be alright. So you did something you’ve never done before and you liked- er- didn’t hate it. Ok who are you kidding you loved it. No big deal. Bill’s not going to do anything that will hurt you.”

Dipper tried to reason with himself as he paced in his room.  
“It’s no big deal. No big deal. No big deal. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It’s a big deal. No, no, it’s not a big deal.”  
“What’s not a big deal?”  
Dipper jumped and spun around to see Mabel at his door way.  
“How long have you been standing there?”   
“A few seconds.”  
“Ok, ok good.”  
“Dipper what’s going on? I haven’t seen you freak out this bad in a while. It can’t just be the vandalism thing.”  
“I’m fine.”   
“I’m not stupid Dipper. If something’s wrong you can tell me. You can tell any of us. We’re here to help you.”  
“Nothing’s wrong I’m fine. Everything’s fine! I’m not freaking out over my actions.”   
“What actions?”  
“No actions. What actions are you talking about? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Dipper, please. You’re obviously flipping out over something. Talking helps. If you tell me I promise I won’t say anything to anyone.”  
“…Promise?”  
“I swear on my life.”  
Dipper thought a moment then nodded and gestured Mabel over. Mabel closed the door and walked over to her brother.  
“Ok, well, you see, I’ve made a… friend.”  
“A friend.”  
“Yeah and he just so happens to participate in unconventional pass times.”  
 “Unconventional?”  
“Uh-huh. And, um, last night I met up with him and he included me in one of those pass times.”  
“What’d you do?”  
“Remember the news story about the vandalism this morning? We, um, did that.”  
“That’s not a good thing to do. Why’d you go along with that?”  
“My friend keeps saying I can’t handle things and I wanted to prove him wrong.”  
“Oh bro-bro. Thanks for telling me."  
Mabel observed Dipper fidget.  
"It seems like there’s still something bothering you though.”  
“Yeah. What’s bothering me is, the vandalism, I… kind of like it. Don’t get me wrong I was terrified the entire time but I’ve never experienced a rush like that. It’s the most fun I’ve had in ages.”  
“This guy sounds like a bad influence on you.”  
“No he’s very sweet... most of the time.”   
“Most of the time?”  
 “Sometimes he can be kind of…”  
All the make out sessions Dipper’s had with Bill ran through his head.  
“assertive.”  
“Why are you blushing?”   
“I, uh.”  
“Is this friend actually a boyfriend?”  
“No.”

Dipper’s not sure if what he’s got going with Bill is actually official or if Bill’s got other partners. All he knows is they kiss a lot and spend a lot of time together. Also that Bill can get a little touchy. He’s not sure if they could really call this dating.

“Ok you sounded pretty confident with that answer so I believe you. Still, I don’t know if I like you hanging out with this guy.”  
“It’ll be fine Mabel. It’s just a little vandalism. No one’s getting hurt.”  
“Do you hang out with this guy at night a lot?”  
 “No this was really the first time it’s been at night.”  
 Dipper lied through his teeth. Mabel wasn't sure she 100% believed him but didn't say anything about it.  
“Ok that’s good. How often do you see this guy?”  
“Occasionally. We don’t have a schedule or anything. He just shows up and we hang out.”  
Another mostly lie. Mabel could tell that one was a lie but still didn't say anything.  
“That’s dumb.”  
 “It’s what works for him.”   
Mabel sighed.  
“Ok, I'll let you go Dipper. I’ll let you hang out with him and I won’t tell anyone. Just promise me you’ll be careful and don’t let him bully you into doing bad things.”  
“Ok, I promise.”  
“Good.”  
Mabel hugged Dipper.  
“Later bro.”  
“Bye Mabel.”

Mabel turned and walked out of Dipper’s room. Dipper felt better. He wonders how long he’ll be able to tell his sister about things he does. At some point it’ll be too much and she’ll tell out of concern. Then he’ll get in trouble and things will get complicated.

Right now everything’s ok. There’s no need to worry. Bill will be around again in a few days. They’ll kiss and everything will still be ok. Life will go on. Nothing will change too much. Dipper’s not sure where this thing with Bill is going but right now he’s ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being bad and updating twice this week before going back to once a week. Lucky you.
> 
> Also see if you can find the journal 3 reference


	5. Chapter 5

It was night and Dipper was waiting for the familiar tapping on his window. He wonders what Bill planned for tonight. He half hopes it’s something exciting like last night. He waited and watched the hours tick by.

Nothing. 

By morning Bill had not shown up. By breakfast Dipper had played their last night together over in his head a million times wondering if he did something wrong to make Bill not want to come by. He couldn’t think of anything he did wrong.

He was so tired and unhappy he barely paid attention to the news about a gang fight in the bad part of town. Soon enough he was sent back to bed as he was clearly about to fall asleep face first into his breakfast. Dipper didn’t complain.

He curled up in bed and went to sleep. When he woke up he wasn’t tired anymore but he was still unhappy. Why’d Bill stand him up? It didn’t make sense to him. Bill is always there. Dipper sniffed. He’s not crying. He doesn’t want to cry.

He doesn’t cry in the end. A couple of days later he stays up again. He can’t help but have the faint hope that Bill will show up this time. About midnight there was a tap, tap, tap, on his window. He was up in seconds and at the window, shoes already on.

Bill waved at him from below. A rush of happiness hit Dipper like a wave. Bill’s back. Dipper rushed out of his room and out the front door almost not bothering to be stealthy. He runs around the house to get to where Bill is.

“Hey pine tree, miss- oof.”  
Dipper was hugging Bill.  
“You’re extra clingy today, kid.”  
“You dumbass, where were you last time? I waited all night for you.”  
“If you let go of me I’ll show you why I wasn’t here.”

Dipper hugged him for a few seconds longer then backed off. Bill took off his jacket and Dipper saw his whole arm bandaged. He gasped then looked back up at Bill and noticed Bill’s eye had the very last remnants of a black eye.

“What happened?”   
Bill put his jacket back on.  
“Fight. I’ve got more bruises than just what you can see- shit kid don’t cry!”  
“I thought you stood me up when really you were hurt. I’m sorry.”  
Dipper said through the tears he hadn’t cried earlier. Bill quickly hugged him. He’s not good at comforting but he’ll give it a try.  
“Come on kid, it’s ok. It’s natural to think I stood you up.”   
Dipper held on to Bill and cried harder.  
“Shit, it’s ok. Pine tree I promise it’s ok. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
Bill pet Dipper’s hair with one hand, holding him with the other.  
“Calm down. It’s alright. I promise it’s alright.”  
Dipper hiccupped but was calming down. Bill cupped his face and made him look at him as the tears started to stop.

“Pine tree, you’ve gotta realize I live on the bad side of town. Sometimes things will happen that will keep me from being able to get here every time but it’s never going to be your fault. You just can’t break down every time, understand?”

Dipper sniffed and nodded. Bill kissed him and Dipper kissed back. When they parted Bill let go of Dipper’s face.  
“Are you ok now pine tree?”  
“Y-yeah. Can you stay here a moment?”  
“Sure.”

Dipper ran off back around the house. Bill stood there wondering what Dipper was doing. A few minutes later Dipper came back and put something into Bill’s hand. Bill looked at it. It was a slip of paper with some numbers. 

 “It’s my phone number. Please, if you need something call me.”  
Bill stared at him then looked back down at the paper. He didn’t know what to say.  
“Thanks?”  
“I mean it Bill. If you need anything or are in trouble call me. I have more resources than you do. I can help you.”  
“Don’t get mixed up in me kid.”  
“Maybe I want to be mixed up in you.”  
“Trust me, you don’t.”  
“Try and stop me.”  
“You’re going to get yourself hurt.”   
“You’ll protect me.”  
“I’m not safe.”   
“You feel safe.”  
“You’re not going to back down, huh?”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Alright. If I need you I’ll call you.”  
“Thank you. What do you want to do now?”  
“I think I just want to cuddle today. Next time though, we’re going to have some real fun.”  
“Alright.”

The two boys walk back to the gazebo swing and sit down. Dipper’s quick to cuddle up to Bill who put an arm around him. This was nice. Dipper laid his head on Bill’s shoulder and smiled. Bill ran a hand through Dipper’s hair.

“Our vandalism was on the news.”  
“Really?”  
“Mm-hm. I kinda freaked out.”  
 “I knew you couldn’t handle it.”  
“No I mostly freaked out because it was fun and I liked it but I know I shouldn’t. Also nothing I’ve done has ever been on the news before.”  
“I told you you’d like the thrill. Would you do it again.”  
“I’d consider it.”  
“You’re already corrupting in my hands.”  
“I am not. I’m just trying new things.”  
“Sure pine tree, sure.”  
“Hey Bill.”   
Dipper said after a moment.  
“Yeah?”  
 “What are we?”  
“What do you mean?”  
 “Are we dating? Is this official or are you seeing other people too? I promise not to get mad if you are. I just want to know.”  
Warning sirens started going off in Bill’s head. He was quiet for a minute.  
“Well, I’m not seeing anyone else.”   
Dipper let out a breath in relief.  
“As for the other stuff, idk. Did you want to be official? Is that why you’re bringing this up?”  
“I, uh, I’ve just been thinking about us recently is all. I really like you and…”  
“I like us without a label.”  
“Oh ok.”  
Dipper sounded disappointed.  
“Did you want a label?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“No it’s not.”  
“Ok yes. I just don’t want you seeing anyone but me. I want you to be mine.”  
“I’ll agree to that but that means you can’t see anyone else either. I want you to be mine too.”   
"Ok.”  
Dipper cuddled for a little while but really felt more like doing something different. Suddenly he pushed off Bill’s arm.  
“Kid?”  
Dipper moved so he’s straddling Bill in the seat.  
“I don’t want to cuddle.”  
“Oh? Then what do you want to do?”  
Bill knew he was just being an ass.  
“I think you know what I want.”   
“Spell it out for me, kid.”

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and kissed him. He’s gotten infinitely better at it since their first kiss. Dipper didn’t hesitate to kiss hard and Bill didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Finally, Dipper pulled back for a breath. He was still getting the breathing AND kissing at the same time down.

“Get it now?”  
“I think I might but just in case, tell me again.”

They kissed again heatedly but when they parted this time they immediately went back for more. Pretty soon Dipper was on his back, lips connected with Bill’s as Bill ran his hands over Dipper’s body. Dipper’s arms were still around Bill’s neck keeping him close.

Bill’s tongue went in his mouth and their saliva mixed as Bill explored territory he’s probably memorized by now. Dipper moaned when Bill rubbed on him. He tangled his hands in Bill’s hair and Bill kissed down his jaw to his neck.

“Go- ah- easy on me I don’t have much cover up left. Mmm oh god.”

Dipper said, bucking his hips up to grind against Bill. Bill growled, sucking on Dipper’s pulse and grinding back. Both of them ignored how the swing moved under them. That probably wasn’t the best idea as they then proceeded to get unbalanced and roll off the swing.

 “Ok, ow. That one hurt.” 

Bill had landed on his back on the concrete with Dipper on top of him. The porch swing which had swung back to dump them now went forward and hit Dipper in the head. Dipper wined and stopped the swing with his hand. The mood was definitely gone.

“Ow.”   
“Shit. You ok kid?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”  
 “Good. Now I don’t normally take things as a sign from above but I think the universe just wants up to cuddle tonight.”   
“Fiiiine. Stupid universe.”  
“Let me up.”

 Dipper got off Bill and Bill got up. He offered a hand to Dipper who took it and pulled him up. Bill led Dipper out of the gazebo and just into the grass. They both laid in the grass next to each other. Bill pulled Dipper up to him and the boy situated his head on Bill’s chest.

“Heh, you know I like it when you get feisty.”  
“Do you now?”  
“You being bold is hot. Though you’re awfully soft and nice to cuddle too.”  
“Maybe someday I can do both. Maybe… maybe I could make you hot and we could cuddle.”  
Dipper played with the zipper of Bill’s jacket.  
“You want to have sex with me?”  
Dipper went bright red at Bill’s words and hid his face in Bill’s shirt.  
“I- I- I mean- I guess I did suggest but I- um…”  
Bill started laughing. Dipper looked up.  
“Why are you laughing you jerk?!”  
Bill suddenly rolled them so he was over Dipper on all fours. Dipper looked up at him, basically pinned. He gulped at Bill’s grin.  
“Don’t worry pine tree, when the time is right, I’ll make sure all your filthiest dreams come true.”  
That gold eye of Bill’s gleamed.  
“O-ok Bill.”  
“Good. Now calm that horny mind of yours and watch the stars with me. I don’t get to do that often.”

They went back to a cuddling position. The rest of the night went rather smoothly. It was nice watching the stars with Bill. Turns out, Bill knew a lot about stars and told Dipper some things he didn’t know before.

Dipper got in around six. They’d stayed an extra hour to watch the stars start to disappear in the morning light. Dipper walked into the house but didn’t make it very far before his attempt to get back to bed and achieve two hours of sleep was interrupted.

“Dipper?”  
Dipper blinked sleepily at Mabel who had popped over when she heard the door. Dipper was to tired to bother wondering why she was up.  
“Dipper were you outside?”  
“Uh yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“Reasons.”  
“You look like you’re about to fall over. We’re you out all night?”  
“Define all night.”  
“More than five hours.”  
“Yeah, I was out all night.”  
 “What were you doing?”  
“I was on the gazebo swing for a while then I fell off that. After that I lay in the grass and watched the stars until morning.”  
Mabel looked at her brother funny.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. Why do people do anything?”  
“Come on bro. We’re taking you back to bed before you tip over.”

Mabel went and put Dipper’s arm around her shoulders then put an arm around Dipper’s middle to help support him and started leading him up to his room. Dipper leans on Mabel as they walk, suddenly feeling like he’s about to pass out. Mabel gets him into bed and he immediately curls up. 

“Night night bro-bro.”

She whispers as she leaves his room. She’ll smooth things over with Stan and Ford at breakfast so Dipper can sleep.

-

Oh shit. Bill stared at the slip of paper with Dipper’s phone number on it the entire way home. Things are progressing a little farther than he thought they would. He really thought Dipper wouldn’t want to hang out with him or would start having a problem with him after the vandalism trip.

That’s not how he reacted at all.

No the damn kid said he liked the thrill. He said he might consider doing it again. Bill’s corrupting this kid fast. He’s not used to being wrong about people but Dipper continues to surprise him. The kid’s even getting bolder with his advances.

This isn’t good. He handled it smoothly but he had just about had a panic attack when Dipper asked what their relationship status was. Bill can’t be in a real relationship but Dipper wants him all to himself. And Bill gave into that. Bill agreed to that. He agreed to Dipper being his only one and vice versa.

Label or not that’s a relationship as far as Bill’s concerned. He’s taken this too far. They’ve gotta break up. Dipper’s going to get hurt if this continues. That matters. Bill doesn’t know why but it does. It always has ever since her first saw Dipper scared in that ally way.

In retrospect he should have just mugged the kid and been done with it. He was just so cute though. So soft, so pure, so… corruptible. At first Bill really did want him to just stay away and be safe. He really didn’t want to hurt him.

It’s hard to admit but in the end he couldn’t just leave the kid be like he had planned on. Memory of those brown eyes staring at him, both scared and pleading, wouldn’t leave him alone. So maybe he decided to keep Dipper. It couldn’t hurt if he was a toy right?

Well apparently that’s wrong because this has moved past toy territory and Bill is internally freaking out. He has to break up with Dipper. Next time the game is over. A voice in Bill’s head told him that breaking up would destroy Dipper and he knew it was right.

Just look at how he reacted to being stood up. Dipper is far too close to Bill already. He knows to much about Bill already. He’s going to get hurt and Bill will never forgive himself. He doesn’t know why he feels this way and it bothers him something awful. 

Dipper’s just so nice and so soft and it’s nice to just pretend everything is ok for a night. It’s nice to pretend there’s no gang, no crime, and that he doesn’t have the responsibilities to worry about. He can just hold something precious and forget for a night.

The other gang members could tell something was on Bill’s mind from the moment he got back. They didn’t find anything out though because Bill pulled a knife on Pyronica when she prodded too much. Pyronica backed down quick enough that no one got hurt but the rest decided to play it safe after that.

Bill’s threats are never empty. If he pulls a knife on you he has full intention of hurting you. There’s a reason he’s the boss around here. Bill lays in bed. (He’s the boss, he has his own room.) Maybe it’s actually time to start considering if an idea is a good idea before acting on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill waited the appropriate amount of time before going back to see Dipper. He’d figured out what he’s going to say and he’d practiced how he’s going to say it. Normally he wouldn’t go to such lengths but he has a feeling he can’t wing this one.

On the bus he went over what to say in his head. He’s going to do this. He’s going to end things with Dipper. Maybe he’ll get one kiss in first. No. No. Thinking like that is setting himself up for failure. One taste of those lips and he won’t be able to get the words out.

He needs to find comfort in the fact that after this Dipper will be safe. He’ll go back to his rich life and never have to worry about a thing. He won’t get hurt or be corrupted further. Knowing that alone should help Bill do this.

Bill bypassed security on Pines property like always and walked around to Dipper’s window. It took some serious research to find out where this kid lived and what window was his but Bill always has ways. He picked up some tiny rocks from the pile he keeps under Dippers window and starts throwing.

He’s a good shot and usually hits his mark. It takes even less time than usual for Dipper to look out his window and wave to Bill before going back in to come outside. Dipper arrived in front of Bill in no time flat. He looked excited. This was going to hurt.

“Bill!”  
Dipper hugged him. Bill tentatively hugged back. Damn it this kid was so soft. Ok, here goes nothing.  
“Hey pine tree,”  
“Yeah?”  
Dipper pulled back and looked at him expectantly.  
“I think we should, I _know_ we should…”

Bill looked at Dipper all dressed and ready for an adventure. Those chocolate eyes looked at him like he was the sun. Oh god he can’t do this. He can’t break this kid’s heart. No chance no way. Fuck Bill finally found his weakness and it’s this kid.

“Yeah, Bill, what is it? You think we should what?”  
“Um get going. We should get going.”  
Dipper raised an eye brow but went with it.  
“Ok. Where are we going? Are we doing something exciting?”  
“Yeah. You’re going to like it. You ever shot a gun before?”  
“No.”  
“Would you like to?”  
“I… We’re not going to hurt anyone are we?”  
“Nah of course not. We’re breaking into the shooting range. They won’t mind us using it when while everyone else is gone.”  
“Ok. But we won’t have access to the guns.”  
“That’s why I brought my own.”  
Bill pulled out a revolver and twirled it. Dipper jumped back. He hadn’t realized Bill had that. Of course being the jerk he is Bill laughed at that.  
“Shut up jerk how long have you had that?”  
“Always. Did you forget where I live? I’m just good at hiding it and don’t worry I brought enough bullets for both of us. Now you ready to go.”  
“Yeah ok.”

They left the Pines property and caught a bus. They went to the shooting range and Bill broke in with ease, quickly disabling any alarm. To Dipper it seemed like Bill’s done this a million times before. He has of course with places that have similar security systems but Dipper didn’t know that. Bill flipped on the lights.

“This building is sound proof, right?”  
“Should be.”  
“Good now come here.”  
Dipper walked over to the range Bill was at.  
“Since you’ve never shot a gun before I’m going to teach you.”

If Bill’s not going break up with Dipper he’s going to triple his efforts to protect the kid himself. That includes teaching Dipper how to use tools to protect himself. Bill won’t take Dipper out of uptown until he’s sufficient with a gun.

The first thing Bill showed Dipper was how to hold the gun unloaded. It’s best to start with no danger. Dipper’s hands shook a little but not too much. Bill steadied him out and helped show him how to aim properly. Once Dipper showed he was getting his form down Bill added the bullets.

“Now watch out. When you fire you’re going to get a recoil.”  
“O-ok.”  
“On the count of three you’re going to pull the trigger alright?”  
“Mm-hm.”  
“One, two, ready, three.”  
Dipper fired and the recoil hit. He took a step back and managed to steady himself. When he checked how he did he saw he missed.  
“Aw I missed.”  
“That’s ok. You did really well for your first try.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Things like this take practice. Let me show you how it’s done.”  
Dipper handed over the gun.  
“Ok pine tree, watch where I place my feet. It’ll help with the recoil.”  
Dipper took note and when Bill fired he hit the target perfectly.  
“Whoa, how’d you do that?”  
“I’ve been using a gun for years. All it is practice.”  
Bill could see the moment Dipper decided he needs to start practicing.  
“Come on pine tree. Let’s try again.”  
“Right.”

They practiced basically all night and Dipper really improved. He didn’t hit the target all that much but he got closer. Bill was impressed. It made Dipper feel proud of himself. Bill took him back home and he slept a few hours then went to have breakfast with his family.

He was in a good mood. The news didn’t report on the break in. Probably because this certainly wasn’t the first time that happened. Still, Dipper felt a little disappointed. Last night was exciting. What they did report on was a teen doing great volunteer work.

“Hey Dipper, isn’t that your best friend from 4th grade? What was his name? Mathew something?”  
Mabel said. Dipper turned tight lipped.  
“I have no idea who you’re talking about.”  
“Seriously bro? He did one thing in 4th grade and you’re still holding a grudge against him.”  
“I really have no idea who you’re talking about Mabel. My best friend from 4th grade stopped existing.”  
“Jesus you’re salty.”  
“Even the devil fears Dipper’s scorn.”  
Stan said only half joking. Dipper huffed.  
“Just don’t betray be. That’s all people have to do if they want to live in my eyes.”

He went back to his food like nothing happened. After breakfast Dipper decided to crack into some of the occult books he had. It’s been a while since he’s read any. Around mid-day he saw Stan packing up to leave.

“Where are you going?”  
Stan turned to look at Dipper.  
“Shooting range.”  
Dipper brightened. This was perfect.  
“Can I come?”  
“Whoa kid, what’s with the sudden interest?”  
“I’m bored. Don’t you want to spend time with me?”  
“Eh I guess it’d would be a good idea getting you to do more than just read before you turn into Ford 2.0. Come on then. Let me get another pistol then we can go.”  
“Yes!”

Stan took Dipper to the shooting range. He brought his own guns. They got a range and Stan attempted to teach Dipper to shoot. Dipper put last night into practice. Stan’s advice and technique was different than Bill’s.

“Wow kid, you sure you haven’t done this before?”  
“Um yeah? When would I have done this before?”  
Dipper lied. Stan shrugged.  
“Fair enough.”

Dipper continued to improve. He convinced Stan to take him here often so he could practice. Stan was frankly a little confused my Dipper’s sudden interest when the boy wouldn’t have even gone near his gun safe before.

Still, it was nice to have an activity to bond over and Stan already felt closer to Dipper. When they got back Mabel asked where they’d been. She was surprised at the answer. She wonders where Dipper got the interest too. It’s not something she would ever think Dipper would like.

Dipper kept going with Stan a couple times a week at first. Once he built up some confidence he started going by himself too. When questioned he would just say he needed practice. His family could only shrug. It’s known when Dipper gets into something he tends to get obsessed.

He was still the little sweetheart he always was. He still loves his family. He’s still innocent, nice, and pure. It’s just he could shoot a gun with increasing accuracy now. Dipper hoped Bill would be impressed by his progress.

Right now he was in the back yard with Bill. He was showing Dipper a new skill. How to use a knife. Dipper’s hands didn’t shake. He’s used to holding weapons now. It’s just like how Dipper doesn’t get nervous anymore when Bill takes him out to do fun things.

“And that’s the proper way to throw a knife.”  
Bill starts to go grab the knife out of the tree but Dipper stops him.  
“Hey Bill before we continue, why are you teaching me this?”  
“Obviously I’m teaching you self-defense. Everyone should learn self-defense. Besides if you want to keep hanging around me you might need it.”  
“Oh ok. I hope you’re being truthful with me Bill because if you’re not you’re going to be in trouble.”  
Bill raised an eye brow.  
“Excuse me?”

Dipper looked at him and it wasn’t the expression he was used to. Dipper looked dead serious. There was no joy or softness in his eyes. It was hard and cold in the way that people with no patience for mercy looks at their victims. No sympathy. No remorse.

“If you betray me you will be dead to me. If you betrayed me and were dying and the only way you’d live is if I’d acknowledge you I’d let you die. My Grunkle always said even the devil fears my scorn. So don’t lie to me and don’t break a promise to me. I just wanted to let you know.”

Bill stared at him in stunned silence. He’s just got a glimpse of a darkness in Dipper he hadn’t realized was there. He thought he was corrupting the completely pure. Maybe he’s just letting out the darkness already in Dipper. The kid _had_ been enjoying their outing more than expected.

“Ok, no lies. Got it.”  
Dipper switched back to smiling happily, darkness disappearing and softness returning.  
“Good. I’m glad that’s settled. You can go get the knife now.”  
Bill nodded and got the knife.

-

By the time Dipper and Mabel turned 20 Dipper was a little more than sufficient with a gun. The knife he was a little trickier but he was getting the hang of it. Bill continued to insist this was all for self-defense. Dipper was inclined to believe him but still wondered if he had other intentions.

By now he’s realized Bill almost always has ulterior motives. Not to say that’s surprising. A guy like Bill was bound to have a plethora of ulterior motives for everything. However, if it affected Dipper Bill usually told him what’s up.

Or at least a vague approximation of what’s up. Usually it was just enough information to bypass lying to Dipper without actually involving or endangering him. Bill remembered what Dipper said about him holding a grudge and was making efforts to keep on Dipper’s good side and out of dead to me territory.

The birthday party was fun as they usually tend to be. Mabel invited her friends a few people Dipper knew came. Throughout the party he’d have his hand in his pocket feeling the smooth handle of the switchblade Bill gave him a few days earlier as an early birthday present. 

Dipper had been pretty thrilled with it. He’d expected nothing less from Bill and a knife was on the list of things he figured he might get from him. His family however would flip out if they found out about it then take it and give him one hell of a lecture.

They’d wonder where their sweet Dipper got a switchblade from. Being with Bill was making him realize things. Things like his soft little rich life is pretty boring and it’s kind of satisfying to see something you did on the 8AM news. 

Dipper’s never been a dare devil but Bill is exciting and it’s a rush he just can’t bring himself give up. Especially now that he’s had months to get used to things. The initial fear has left but the thrill remained. 

The fear that’s always stopped him from swiping something from a store or giving in to that teenage angst he used to have and vandalize something is gone. He’s always had that underlying desire to cause trouble but he’s always been too scared.

He must be good like Mabel. He must be moral like Ford. He must play the part expected of him instead of delving into more illegal activities like Stan. Bill’s an outlet and guidance he’s never had before. It was terrifying at first to break how he’s been trained but now that he’s done it, it feels like a relief.

He’ll pretend for his family. They don’t need to be involved. He does love them dearly and would prefer if they didn’t get hurt by whatever he does. What he does with Bill is all harmless fun. No one’s gotten hurt yet. They’re just breaking into places and causing general mischief.

As fun as the party was Dipper just wanted it all to be over. Bill was coming over that night and had promised to take him someplace special since it was his birthday. Dipper didn’t know where he would be taken but he was excited.

“Bro it’s present time! Quit being lame and come on.”

Mabel said as she grabbed Dipper’s free hand and started pulling him along. Dipper let go of the knife and took his hand out of his pocket. A happy smile painted his features and hiding his impatience from everyone around him.

“Ok, ok, I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'll keep updating bi-weekly for a while


	7. Chapter 7

The tap, tap, tap sounded on Dipper’s window. Dipper got up and went to the window to signal he’d be right down. After wards he hurried with his shoes and went downstairs and out the door. He was in comfortable clothes, a t-shirt and plain jeans. Not that expensive. Nothing he’d miss if it got hurt.

“Perfect attire pine tree. Did you bring your knife?”  
Dipper pulled it out of his pocket to show Bill.  
“Good. Now hide that and let’s get a move on.”  
“Bill where are we going?”  
Dipper asked as they bypassed security.  
“I’m taking you on a little field trip out of uptown.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means now that you can protect yourself I’m taking you to a joint in my neck of the woods. You’re going to adore it.”  
Dipper stopped.  
“I thought you didn’t want me to go to that part of town.”  
“Well certainly not by yourself and certainly not without a weapon BUT I’m going to be with you, protecting you, and you have a weapon. So what does that mean?”  
“It’s ok.”  
“Right you are pine tree. Now come on. We got to hurry if I’m going to get you back by morning.”

They took several busses to get to the bad part of town. Dipper got a little nervous and scooted closer to Bill. His last two journeys to the bad part of town had been terrifying but even he could feel he was significantly less scared this time.

Whether that be because Bill was with him, his recent decrease in fear about doing small crime, or a bit of both Dipper didn’t know. He liked to think it was a bit of both. Once they were at their stop they got off the bus.

Instead of putting an arm around Dipper’s waist like he had in the past Bill simply took Dipper’s hand in his and entwined their fingers. It felt intimate in the way Bill’s arm around his waist had felt protective. Dipper liked it. He affectionately leaned on Bill’s arm as they walked.

They walked down the side walk together. Occasionally people who were out this late at night would look at Dipper but back off when they saw Bill. One stared too long and Bill pulled a gun on him. He backed off immediately.

“We’re here.”  
They stopped in front of a door. It was plain. The sign above it said Red Wine.  
“Red Wine?”  
“Yep. The Red Wine. It’s great. Come on.”

Bill pulled Dipper inside. It wasn’t very bright inside but Dipper could see a bar on one end some round chair booths, a dance floor, and a stage with a band playing music he’s never heard before. What was this place?

Bill walked in like he owned the place forcing Dipper to walk with him. Dipper was significantly less scared than he felt he should be. Bill made a hello hand gesture at some people that looked like they might work here and dragged Dipper to a round booth equal distance from the dance floor and the bar.

Once they were seated Bill pushed out the table, which wasn’t connected to the floor like Dipper thought, far enough that he could put his feet up on it but close enough to still be reachable. Dipper looked at Bill questioningly.

“Why are we here?”  
“To drink obviously.”  
“But I’m not”  
Bill put a finger to Dipper’s lips.  
“It's ok pine tree. Trust me there won’t be a problem. I come here all the time with my boys. And, err, girls.”

Bill said taking on the last part as an afterthought. Before Dipper could reply a girl that appeared to work here came up to the table. She looked at Bill with an expression that clearly said she’s dealt with him and his antics before.

“Not bringing the whole gang this time, Bill?”  
“Nah. Tonight’s all about my trooper over here.”  
Bill said pointing a thumb at Dipper.   
“It’s his birthday so I figured I’d take him out.”  
“New recruit?”  
Dipper didn’t know what she meant by that.  
“No I’m keeping him out of that for the time being. We’re just playing.”  
“New toy?”  
Dipper understood that one.  
“I’m not a toy!”  
The girl just raised an eye brow at him then caught Bill making the cut it out motion.  
“I’m not a toy right, Bill?”  
Dipper looked at Bill and though there was trust in his eyes they also hard the hard, cold, quality Bill’s come to associate with the side of Dipper he doesn’t want to cross.  
“Of course not pine tree.”

It wasn’t a lie. Dipper quit being a toy a long time ago if he ever was one to begin with. Bill actually cares about this dumb kid. Dipper smiled, reassured. The look he sent the girl however was a nasty one. She’d made his shit list for suggesting that.

“So it’s serious then? That’s a first.”  
“Yeah. First for everything.”  
“I’d be careful. The boy looks like the type to hold a mean grudge.”  
“Got anymore snark to give us before you actually do your job and take our orders, Freska?”  
Bill words were venomous. She’d put him in hot water and he was getting annoyed. Luckily Freska took the hint.  
“Right. What’ll you have?”  
“I’ll have the usual and pine tree will have a daiquiri. Strawberry.”  
“Is he 21?”  
“He _is_ with me.”  
“Yes, of course.”

Dipper had no idea what being with Bill had to do with him being 21 or not but didn't comment. Freska left to go get the drinks. Before that though she forcefully scooted the table back causing Bill to have to put his feet down. Bill looked at her in displeasure but didn’t do anything else. He seemed about as used to her attitude as she was to his.

“You ever drink before pine tree?”  
“No.”  
“Thought so that’s why I got you something easy. It’ll taste great you’ll adore it.”  
Bill slung his arm around Dipper pulling him closer.  
“Bill, I don’t know about this drinking thing…”  
Bill scoffed at that.  
“You’ll rob a convenience store with me but you draw the line at drinking? Really?”  
“Well, I”  
“Look if you really don’t want to drink I’ll get you something else and drink your daiquiri for you if it’s really that much of an issue. I’m just saying you draw the line in weird places.”  
“I just don’t want to get drunk.”  
“Is that all? I’ll make sure to keep tabs on you do you don’t get shit faced alright?”  
Dipper thought a moment.  
“Ok.”  
“Good boy. Now come here.”

Dipper scooted closer and Bill captured his lips. It was almost instinct now for Dipper to kiss back and wrap his arms around Bill to pull him closer. Bill was no different, letting his hands go anywhere he wanted on Dipper’s body.

Dipper squeaked against Bill’s lips and forcefully moved his boyfriend’s arm up when one of his aforementioned boyfriend’s hands went too far south. Bill purred in amusement but let his hand be moved higher all the same. Dipper pulled back just enough to whisper to Bill.

“Not here you dirty boy.”  
Bill hummed.  
“You don’t know how dirty I can be.”  
A hand hit the table hard enough to grab both their attentions. Freska looked at them with clear agitation.  
“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t have sex in the booth. Here are your drinks.”

She set down the drinks then made an I’m watching you motion as she left. Dipper was completely red and covered his face with his hands. Bill thought it was unbearably cute. He couldn’t resist uncovering Dipper’s face and kissing him again.

“Oh you really are my weakness pine tree. I should kill you for that but I don’t think I could live without you if I did.”  
Bill said between kisses.  
“That’s sweet. I think?”  
Dipper mused back. He wasn’t perturbed by statements like that anymore. That’s just Bill’s way. Bill kissed his neck.  
“Mm. I hope you have lost of cover up at home because we may not be able to have sex here but that doesn’t mean I can’t still cover you in hickeys.”  
“I have- ah- plenty of cover up.”  
“That’s good because you’re going to be covered when I’m done with you.”  
“What about our drinks?”  
“They can wait. Right now I want you.”

Dipper glanced around. No one was really paying attention to them. There were hardly any people here at all. So Dipper felt ok with this and let Bill devour every inch of skin he could reach without crossing the line that will get them kicked out.

By the time they got to their drinks they had melted quite a bit but were still cold and just fine too drink. Dipper now sat in Bill’s lap and started on his daiquiri. It was good and he started drinking more enthusiastically. Bill laughed at his enthusiasm and took a sip from his own yellow concoction.

They had a good time. Even without the alcohol they would have still had a good time considering how many hickeys Dipper now sported. Dipper made it through 3 ½ daiquiri’s before he started feeling buzzed. Bill noticed as Dipper was looser and getting cuddlier.

“Ok kid slow down. We’re not getting shit faced remember?”  
“Right.”  
“So no more for you. We’ll build up your tolerance over time.”  
“Ok.”  
Dipper rested his face in the crook of Bill’s neck and his hands hung onto Bill’s clothes loosely.  
“You smell nice Bill.”  
“You wanna go home now pine tree. It’s getting late, or, early I should say.”  
“I wanna go home with you.”

Bill doesn’t think bringing Dipper to the base is a good idea as of right now. If Bill ever brings Dipper to the base, and that’s a big if, he’s going to make sure he’s not inebriated in any way. The boys will zone in on any weakness and the girls, or at least Pyronica, would eat him up. Bill huffed at that thought. Devouring Dipper is his job.

“Sorry kiddo. Not tonight.”  
Dipper wined and clung to Bill a little more.  
“Oh don’t give me that. Come on let’s go.”  
“No.”  
“Do I have to degrade both of us and carry you?”  
“Use your muscles strong man.”  
“Fuck, you’re adorable even on alcohol. Come on, I’ll carry ya out. Once we’re outside though ya gotta stand on your own, ok?”  
“Mm-kay.”  
“Hold on to me.”

Dipper got a grip on him and Bill kicked the table out of the way. With his arms supporting his adorable half-drunk boyfriend Bill stood and made his way out of the booth. People stared but Dipper was too drunk to notice or care. Bill sent each one a glare though that made them all back off. Once outside Bill stood on the side walk.

“Ok, on the count of three I’m putting you down. Ready? 1.. 2… 3.”  
Bill set Dipper right and the boy clung to him for support before finding his balance. Dipper giggled.  
“You’re the best Bill.”  
“Yes, yes, come on let’s get you home.”

Bill took Dipper home while the boy clung to him like a wet blanket. He knew Dipper was going to have a bit of a hangover tomorrow. What he didn’t know was he himself was going to be relentlessly teased when he got back. He hadn’t seen Pyronica in the alleyway watching them come out of the Red Wine.

Once back on Pines’ property Bill saw Dipper inside. It was his first time in the large house and he was very uneasy. Never the less he saw Dipper back to his bedroom and tucked him in bed. He gave him a good night kiss too but only because Dipper asked.

After that he snuck back out without taking anything. He should be ashamed of himself for that. Heck he should be ashamed of himself for that whole display. That kid is making him soft. Bill went back to the base ready for a damn nap. He wasn’t granted that nap.

“Hey Bill.”  
Bill looked at Pyronica’s smiling face warily. They were the only ones here. This can’t be good.  
“What? And make it quick.”  
“Someone has feelings.”  
“What are you talking about?”

“Oh you know. I just saw a certain guy I know carrying what’s supposed to be his boy toy out of the Red Wine like some knight in shining armor. Do you know who that could have been? Because he looked an awful lot like you. Pretty much identical actually. It’s very rare to find people with one gold eye out there ya know.”

“What…”  
“Oh, I left you speechless. How fun.”  
“What are you implying here?”  
“Oh, you know, that maybe this boy isn’t actually a toy. He’s lasted far longer than your toys usually do. Could it be he made your cold, dead, shriveled up heart start beating again?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Yes you do. You love him don’t you?”  
Bill gagged in an exaggerated but believable manner.  
“Don’t say I love”  
He gagged at saying the word.  
“anyone. Don’t even say that word around me. It’s disgusting. I don’t… that word anyone.”

“Geez quit being dramatic Mr. boss man. Just admit you care. You can’t hide it. You wouldn’t have carried just anyone out of the Red Wine. You would have just left them there. You actually have feeling for this kid. He means something to you. He’s important.”

“Shut up. Fine, if it’ll get you to leave me alone, I want him to be mine and mine only and not let anyone ever lay a finger on him. I want to protect him. I want to take care of him.”  
“Good, this is progress!”  
Oh so this is all part of Pyronica’s pet project to get Bill in touch with his emotions. Wonderful.  
“Next just say the words I, love, and him.”  
“What did I just tell you about that word?”  
Bill growled quickly losing patience with this.   
“And for the last time I am not in that deep.”  
“This kid has managed to open up your emotional state more in a matter of months than I have in years. You’re being nicer and everyone’s noticed. You’re in that deep.”  
“I don’t have to listen to this. And don’t you dare tell anyone about any feelings I may or may not have or I will cut you off from the funds that let you keep your hair that color.”  
“Sure Mr. boss man. This’ll stay between us for now. But you’re falling and we both know it.”

Pyronica left and Bill quietly went to his room and fell face first on the bed. God this was the worst. Look at him, carrying Dipper out instead of making him walk or be left behind and fucking tucking him into bed and not taking anything from the house because he knew that would make Dipper upset. 

Not to mention spending an excessive amount of time picking out that switchblade for him because he wanted it to be perfect. In fact, even bothering to give the kid a present at all was odd for him. He couldn’t just help himself.

Pyronica was right he’s falling. He’s falling and he likes it too much to stop now. There was only one way to solve this problem and it’s what he’s been trying to avoid for as long as possible. If it goes well he’ll give in and accept his fate. If not there won’t be a relationship to worry about anymore. 

So, it looks like it’s time to tell Dipper who he really is.


	8. Chapter 8

The day came sooner than Bill wanted. He wanted to see Dipper but he was also scared it might be the last time. Sure Dipper had done small crime with him but this is on a whole other lever. He’s robbed banks. He’s killed people. It’s much different than spray painting a wall.

He stood in the Pines’ yard and waited for Dipper. The boy came bounding up all excited as usual. Bill kissed him before he could say a word. He wanted one more kiss in case it was the last. When he pulled away he looked at Dipper.

“How ya been pine tree?”  
“Pretty good. You gave me a lot of hickeys last time.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re acting funny.”  
Bill sighed.  
“Pine tree, we need to talk.”  
“About what?”  
Dipper asked cautiously.  
“Something important that I haven’t told you yet. It may… make or break this thing we have.”  
Dipper frowned.  
“What is it?”  
“Why don’t you sit down.”

They moved to the gazebo swing. Dipper sat, Bill stood. Dipper looked at Bill expectantly. The darkness was beginning to show in his eyes. Bill’s never been so nervous in his life. He really doesn’t want to lose Dipper. He took a breath.

“Look I know I said I did small crime which is true but I do big crime too. I’m the leader of a gang. The Weirdmageddon gang to be precise. My full name is Bill Cipher.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
He’s not freaking out which is good but the darkness is still there which is bad.  
“I didn’t want to scare you off but if you had asked I would have told you.”  
“This means you’ve killed people. You’ve stolen thousands in cash. You’ve hijacked people, cars, buildings. It’s on the news all the time.”  
Dipper looked conflicted. Despite his darkness he still had a small bit of a moral compass though it was disappearing fast. Bill bit his lip.  
“I have and worse. I get it if you want to break up and I won’t bother you again if we do. I just needed to know where this was going so I had to tell you the truth.”

Dipper was quiet as he weighed his options. The waiting was torcher for Bill. Finally, Dipper made a decision and got up. Bill didn’t understand what was doing until he was being kissed. Was this a good bye kiss? He milked it for as long as possible just in case. Finally, they broke apart.

“So what’ll it be pine tree?”  
“I… want you to stay. You would never hurt me. I know that for a fact. You do bad things but I guess that comes with the job. I…”  
Dipper trailed off like he was hesitant to say something. Bill didn’t press. He just hugged Dipper closely.  
“Thank god. I was so terrified I was going to lose you.”

“I kinda suspected you were somehow involved in the Weirdmageddon gang because of your jacket. I’m not stupid. I watch the news. Still, I never suspected you were the leader but yeah… I get why you did it. Just don’t keep secrets like that anymore, alright? You can trust me.”

“Oh pine tree I…”  
Nope he still can’t say it.  
“You what, Bill?”  
“It’s nothing don’t worry about it.”  
Dipper looked at him a second.  
“Alright.”

They spent the rest of the night together. It wasn’t super exciting like their usual trips but it was nice to just cuddle sometimes. Especially after dropping a bomb like that. It felt kind of like a weight was lifted. This was nice.

Over the next few weeks they go back to the Red Wine a few more times. Dipper got used to drinking pretty quickly. So far Bill’s only had to take him back to his bed that one time. He knows a good place to stop now.

-

Mabel was in the kitchen. It was like 5 in the morning and she should be in bed but she was thirsty. She got out a glass and poured some water in it. Then she heard the door close. She froze. Who just came in the house? She snuck around until she could safely see into the foyer without being seen.

“I told you to stop after two.”  
“But they’re yummy.”  
There was her brother looking rather tipsy and a guy she’d never seen before.  
“I know. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”  
“Noooo. Stay.”  
Dipper basically clung to the guy’s arm.   
“I can’t and you know that.”  
“Pretty please.”  
The guy sighed.  
“You’ve forced my hand pine tree.”  
Mabel didn’t know what he meant by that and was worried but all he did was pick Dipper up. Dipper immediately clung to him and cuddled up as close as possible.  
“You’re so nice Bill.”  
“Only to you kid.”  
“Kiss me.”  
The guy, Bill, kissed Dipper’s forehead.  
“Nooo on the lips.”

Dipper whined. Bill rolled his eyes, which Mabel now realized were blue and gold. Uh-oh. She vaguely remembers Dipper telling her about a guy with blue and gold eyes. What was this guy doing with her brother? Bill gave Dipper what he wanted then readjusted his hold.

“Ok time for bed. No more complaints.”  
Dipper pouted.  
“Alright.”

Bill took Dipper in the direction of the stairs. Mabel followed them. She hid in the hall closet where she could look out through the shuttered door. Bill took Dipper into his room. He came out about 15 minutes later and looked around before disappearing in the direction of the stairs.

When she figured it was safe she exited the closet and went into her brother’s room. He was in bed curled up in the covers. She went closer and he opened an eye to look at her. He was smiling until his foggy brain recognized her.

“You’re not Bill.”  
“Dipper what is going on? Who was that guy? Why were you with him in the middle of the night?”  
“Bill. We were just having a little fun. No big deal.”  
“You’re drunk.”  
“Only a little.”  
“Dipper, you’re not old enough to drink.”  
“Some places don’t care.”  
“Where?”  
“Can’t tell you that or you’ll know where I’ve been.”  
“This guy can’t be good for you if he’s getting you drunk.”  
“Bill’s the greatest.”  
“I’ve got to tell Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan about this.”  
“Shhh. No, it’s a secret. You can’t tell secrets.”  
“But I feel like you might be doing something dangerous.”  
“If you tell them I will be mad. You don’t want me to be mad do you?”

Dipper got that look in his eyes that the family has come to take warily. Mabel’s never had that look directed at her before. It wasn’t a good feeling and she wasn’t sure she wanted to risk her having her brother’s love over this.

“I’m not getting hurt. There’s no reason to involve anyone.”  
Dipper said.  
“Are you’re positive you’re safe?”  
“Bill would never let anything hurt me.”  
“Ok. I won’t say anything this time but if you get hurt because of this all bets are off.”   
“Fine. Can I go to sleep now?”  
“Just one more question.”  
“Ok.”  
“Is this guy the same guy who helped you find me when we first went to the bad part of town those months ago? The guy that kissed you.”  
Dipper looked at her a moment.  
“…Yes.”

Mabel got a bad feeling. She wanted to ask how the hell he still knew that guy but Dipper looked really sleepy. He had been out all night after all. She let him go to sleep. She back downstairs to finish her water. Bill didn’t seem to be in the house anymore but she never heard the alarm go off which was worrying.

In the morning at breakfast Mabel was quiet. It felt like a burden keeping this secret. When questioned about her unusual silence she smiled and said she just had a hard time sleeping and was tired. The whole time she could feel Dipper staring her down with that look as if daring her to say anything.

It felt unnatural to have Dipper act like this to her. He’s supposed to be her best friend. She supposes no one is excluded from Dipper wrath. She already wishes she didn’t get up last night. Then she’d still think everything was ok even if in reality it wasn’t.

What was her brother getting into? She’d noticed small changes in him like his interest in guns or how much better a lying he’s gotten. When Stan and Ford looked back at Dipper he switched to smiling happily quicker than a blink. 

“I hope you get better sleep tomorrow Mabel.”  
“Yeah… me too.”

-

A week had passed since the Mabel incident and things were a little tense between them but they pretended like everything was normal. Dipper didn’t exactly _like_ doing this to his sister but his relationship with Bill is at stake here. Sometimes drastic measures must be taken. 

Dipper was sitting on the sofa when his phone rang. It was a number he didn’t recognize but answered anyway.

“Hello?”  
“Ey pine tree.”  
Recognizing the voice immediately Dipper got up and moved to a more private place to talk.  
“Bill?”  
“That’s right.”  
“What’s up?”  
“Well, you said to call you if I’m ever in trouble or need anything and both apply right now.”  
“What’s wrong? What do you need me to do?”  
“Well you see I’m in jail and I need ya to pay bail. I’ve got like $12 on me. But you’re rich so this shouldn’t be a problem, right?”  
“How much do you need?”  
“Oh around $5,000. That’s not going to be a problem right? I’m using my one phone call on you. No pressure.”  
“No 5k won’t be a problem. Cash or credit?”  
“Cash. They think I don’t know anyone with 5,000 in cash. Shows what they know.”  
“Alright I’ll be right down. Hold tight. Which jail is it?”  
“Corner of Middleton and East. Middle class area.”  
“Alright. Be right there.”  
“You’re a life saver kid.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper hung up and scurried off to grab a few things. He got a bag then snuck to Stan’s secret safe. It was behind the sad clown painting. Stan wasn’t a fan of banks. Dipper swiped one stack of hundreds. Stan won’t notice just one missing but just in case Dipper took the stack from the back so it would appear nothing was missing. Dipper made sure he had his switchblade then started to head out.

“Where are you going?”  
Ford asked before Dipper could get out the door.  
“To go hang out with some friends. I’ll be back before dark I promise.”  
“Oh alright. It’s nice to see you get out of the house now and again.”  
“Thanks bye.”

Dipper got out the door and started off. He decided to take the bus to be less identifiable. He got to the police station and entered. He walked up to the desk where a police officer was playing solitaire on his computer. He cleared his throat.

“Ah can I help you son?”  
“I’m here for Bill.”  
“Why would you want that son of a bitch.”  
“I was his one phone call. I’m here to pay bail for him.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fine. That’s 5k in cash then.”  
Dipper dropped the wad of cash on the desk.  
“5k. Now give me Bill.”  
The police officer was stunned. He counted it. There was exactly 5,000.  
“Damn it. I didn’t think he knew anyone with 5k just lying around. Alright stay here.”

The guy left then came back a few minutes later with Bill. Bill had an armful of things they supposedly took from him. Dipper brightened when he saw Bill. The officer looked grumpy as he pushed Bill towards Dipper. Bill seemed annoyed with the physical contact.

“There take him.”  
Bill quickly put his stuff away.  
“Come on pine tree. Let’s get out of here.”  
He quickly grabbed Dipper and steered him out of the building. Once out he relaxed.  
“Thanks kid. I would have gotten the guys to bust me out but they’re kinda busy right now.”  
“It’s no problem.”  
“Hey since we got time, want to hang out?”  
“Sure, where should we go?”  
“Eh there’s not too much to do during the day so why don’t we go back to my base and maybe watch some TV or something.”  
“Seriously? It’s ok for me to go there.”  
“Ah you’d end up there one way or another eventually if this relationship keeps up. Might as well take advantage of no one being there right now. I mean, it’s up to you.”  
“No I’m game.”  
“Great. Come on then pine tree.”

Bill took him to the secret base but he made him close his eyes so he wouldn’t know exactly where it was. Protocol for non-members and all. Once inside he let Dipper open his eyes. The room was dimly lit with a sofa and TV plus a table and multiple other seating arrangements. There was more to the base than that but they didn’t explore.

They sat on the sofa. Bill immediately put his feet up on the coffee table. He slung his arm around Dipper and pulled him closer. He turned on the TV, which was rather small compared to the huge one at Dipper’s house, and started flipping channels. 

“What do you want to watch pine tree?”  
“Got any good movies?”  
“Eh well, you like scary movies? Looks like Saw is playing.”  
“Sure.”

Dipper cuddled up to Bill and watched the movie with him. About half way through he started getting bored. He glanced up at Bill who seemed pretty focused on the movie. Dipper pondered his options before coming to a decision.

“Bill.”  
Bill looked away from the movie to look at Dipper.  
“Yeah pine tree?”  
“You haven’t really thanked me for bailing you out.”  
“I said thank you. Least I thought I did.”  
“Thank me in a different way.”

Then Dipper pulled Bill in for a kiss. Bill caught on quick and abandoned the movie without a second thought. They kissed until they absolutely had to separate and even then it was only for a moment. Bill made quick work of getting his tongue in Dipper’s mouth.

Dipper tangled his fingers in Bill’s hair and pulled him closer. He just wanted more. Bill was more than happy to provide letting his hands wander but this time he wasn’t stopped when he went farther south than usual.

That made him want to see how far he could push it. He started kissing Dipper’s neck already knowing the best placed to attack if he wanted to hear Dipper’s voice. Dipper’s breath picked up as Bill left nice purple hickeys all over him.

Bill’s hand rubbed Dipper’s inner thigh teasingly and Dipper had enough and pulled Bill down on top of him. Bill experimentally grinded on him and Dipper let out a moan that just turned Bill on. The grinding continued for a few minute before Bill pulled back to look at panting Dipper.

“We’re the only ones here. Should be for another few hours at least. Wanna go to my room and finish what we’ve started for once.”  
“Please god yes.”  
“Oh pine tree I’m going to make you feel so good you’ll be screaming my name.”

With that promise Bill took Dipper to his room and locked the door.

-

“Ow.”  
“Sorry pine tree I didn’t mean to fuck you that hard. You just kept encouraging me.”  
Bill held Dipper close to him and kissed one of the hickeys now littering the boy’s body accompanied by a handful of bite marks.  
“I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy it. I just don’t think I can walk now.”  
“That just means I did a good job.”  
“You were amazing. But how am I going to get home if I can’t walk? My family is going to worry.”  
“Don’t worry about them right now. You can stay here as long as you need. I’ll take care of you and take you home when you can walk again.”  
“My knight in shining armor.”  
Dipper said jokingly. Bill kissed him.  
“Why don’t you go to sleep pine tree. You’ll feel a little better when you wake up.”  
“Stay with me.”  
“I will for a little while.”  
“Ok.”

They cuddled until Dipper fell asleep which didn’t take too long. Bill stayed a little longer before getting up and getting dressed. He made sure the covers were over Dipper before leaving the room. He expected to see no one in the base but found Pyronica looking smug.

“How long have you been here?”  
“I came in about half way through you fucking that boy senseless. I thought you were in jail.”  
“Ah. Kid bailed me out.”  
“You two are very loud.”  
“Trust me it’s mostly him. I never would have guessed this was his first time had I not already known.”  
“Why isn’t he coming out with you.”  
“Can’t walk.”  
“You didn’t go easy on the poor boy?”  
“He was very encouraging.”  
“Trust me, I could hear.”  
“What do you want Pyronica?”  
“You brought your boyfriend here.”  
“Yeah, and we were supposed to be gone by the time any of you got here but, well, things happen.”  
“Ah-ha you didn’t correct me when I called him your boyfriend instead of boy toy. You L-O-V-E. him.”  
“Spelling the word is just as bad as saying it. Besides we’ve already established between us he’s not a toy.”  
“Be honest he was never a toy.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far.”  
“It’s cute that he makes you feel things. It’s been so long since you’ve had a beating heart.”  
“I-” 

The door to the base swung open and the other gang members came in. They were being loud. No. Bill can’t have that. Dipper is sleeping and he will not have him woken up. Bill was quickly noticed by the other members.

“Hey boss I thought you were in jail.”  
“My boyfriend bailed me out.”  
“Your boyfriend? You mean that toy of yours?”  
“Yeah. Pine tree bailed me out and now he’s sleeping so you guys better keep the noise level the fuck down.”  
“Wait. You mean he’s here?”  
“Of course he is Kryptos. They were having sex when I got here.”  
Pyronica cut in.  
“Ugh. Glad I wasn’t here for that.”  
“Yeah they were really loud.”

Bill had no shame so he wasn’t bothered by the gang commenting on or listening to his sexual exploits but he knew Dipper did and would be fully embarrassed by this kind of talk. He promised he’d take care of Dipper so he was going to do just that.

“Have fun talking about it now because when pine tree wakes up I don’t want you to mention a word of it. I don’t want to see him embarrassed. Got it?”  
All of them answered with a “yes boss”.  
“Good. And be nice to him too while you’re at it.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Let me put it this way, I adore pine tree. So he is higher on my protection list than you all are. That means I will take his side. If he says you’re picking on him I will not hesitate to remind you of my orders. Understand?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Good. Now I’m going to go check on pine tree.”

Bill turned and disappeared back into his room. The gang looked at each other then to Pyronica. She’s second in command and has known Bill the longest so he tolerates her the most. Because of that she normally knows what’s up with Bill when nobody else can figure it out.

“Hey Ronny, what’s up with Bill? He’s never this protective of his pursuits. He’s never placed them higher than us.”  
“Kryptos my dear, he’s in a little thing I like to call L-O-V-E.”  
“Boss is in love?”  
“You bet he is. That kid he’s got is making his cold, dead, shriveled up heart beat again. He just won’t admit it. You know how he feels about that word and all. But you didn’t hear any of this from me.”  
“Aw damn.”

-

Bill lay next to Dipper as the boy slept. He just admitted he adored the boy to everyone. Oh fuck him he is in deep. He moved some hair out of the boy’s face. God this boy is beautiful. He could watch him all day. He stayed there an hour or so before leaving again. When he returned Dipper was up.

“Hey pine tree how ya feeling?”  
“Better but I still can’t walk.”  
“Can you sit up? Kryptos made dinner.”  
“Help me.”  
Bill helped Dipper sit up and lean against the headboard.  
“Ok I’ll be right back.”  
Bill left shortly and returned with a plate that had something resembling mac and cheese on it. He gave it to Dipper along with a fork.  
“Uh, what is it?”  
“You can’t tell either?”  
Bill laughed at Dipper’s worried look.  
“Relax kid. Kryptos’ cooking hasn’t killed anyone yet. It isn’t as high of quality as what your used to but I promise it’s edible.”  
Dipper took a hesitant bite. It wasn’t as terrible as he thought it’d be but that doesn’t mean it was especially good.  
“I’ll power through.”  
“That’s the spirit. Want a drink?”  
“Water or do gangsters not drink water?”  
“We have water. I’ll get you a bottle.”

Bill left again and Dipper kept eating. It wasn’t great but he was hungry. Sex takes a lot more energy than he expected. Bill came back after a few minutes and gave Dipper a water bottle then settled in next to him on the bed.

“Thanks Bill.”  
“Not a problem pine tree.”  
“So all your gang members are back now?”  
“Mm-hm. Don’t worry I told them to be nice to you. And not to tease you about the sex.”  
Dipper went a little red.  
“See? That’s why I told them to leave it. I’m the only one allowed to see you a blushing mess.”  
“You’re great Bill.”  
“You’re just lucky I like you so much.”  
“Mm I really am.”

The rest of the time went smoothly with Bill popping in and out to see Dipper, making sure he had something to do. When Bill finally decided to go to bed he snuggled up real close with Dipper who was more than happy to cuddle up to Bill.

In the morning Dipper could move again and was more than happy to get up and get dressed. Bill yawned and told Dipper to come back to bed. Dipper cuddled back up with Bill for a little while, more than happy to be held, before they both got up. 

Other gang members were up too and were introduced to Dipper. 

“Oh my stars, I knew you said he was cute but I didn’t know he was this cute. Nice pick Mr. boss man.”  
Pyronica said upon getting a good look at Dipper.  
“I can’t believe you doubted my taste in men.”  
Bill sounded offended.  
“Just because your gay doesn’t automatically mean you have good taste in men but I think you got a good one this time.”  
“Don’t push it Ronny.”  
“Sorry Mr. boss man. You going to take him home now?”  
“Yep. Come on pine tree.”  
“Ok Bill.”  
Bill took Dipper’s hand and tugged him to the door.  
“Bye-bye pine tree.”

Pyronica said as they left. They caught the bus and worked their way uptown. People stared at the visible marks on Dipper’s body. Bill put his arm around Dipper to distract him. They finally got to Dipper’s house.

“Ok pine tree I’ll see you later alright?”  
“Alright. Good bye kiss?”  
“Of course.”

-

Ford paced inside the house. Dipper had said he’d be back before dark but it was already mid-day the next day and he was nowhere to be found. What’s worse he left his phone here so they can’t call him. Ford looked out the window for the hundredth time that morning.

Ford stopped. Dipper was outside. Dipper was finally back and he was outside standing there like he was watching someone leave. Ford wasted no time in getting out the door to get to Dipper. By the time he got to Dipper the boy was already walking to the door. 

Ford confronted Dipper right there on the front walk.

“Dipper are you alright?”  
“I’m great.”  
Dipper replied in a happy and enthused manner. Ford and gave him a look over. He noticed Dipper’s neck rather quickly.  
“Good lord what happened to your neck?”  
“Um, they’re hickeys.”  
“Hickeys?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well come on in Dipper you have a lot to explain.”

Ford took Dipper inside. Stan and Mabel were happy to see he was alright aside from the hickeys and bite marks. Dipper was seated in the living room and told to explain what happened and why he was gone so long.

“I went to help a friend. Then we went to their place afterwards since we’d have the place to ourselves. And stuff happened.”

“Like what?”  
“Take a wild guess.”  
Dipper said smugly.  
“Dipper, did you get laid?”  
Mabel asked.  
“Yeah, why do you think my body is covered in hickeys and bite marks.”  
Dipper was… pretty proud of himself for finally losing his virginity.  
“Who were you with?”  
“Don’t kiss and tell.”  
Dipper answered vaguely.  
“You’re 20 years old. You’re free to have a sex life if you want. Just if you were going to be out all night you could have just told us so we wouldn’t have to worry.”  
“Well it wasn’t like it was planned sex. I really thought I was just going to go help my friend and be done with it. That’s just not how it turned out.”

“Well, I see that you really wanted to come home on time and didn’t mean to scare us. And you forgot your phone so we can’t blame you for not calling though I suppose you could have used their phone. So I won’t ground you this time but next time there will be punishment.”

“Alright. I really didn’t mean to be out all night.”  
“Do you need anything for those marks?”  
“No they go away with time.”  
“Very well. You’re dismissed.”

Mabel pulled Dipper aside where they wouldn’t be heard by their Grunkles.  
“Bro I know you said don’t kiss and tell but can I just take a wild guess?”  
“I feel like you’re going to no matter what I say.”  
“Was the guy you were with, Bill?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it says in the tags, my asexual ass is not writing a sex scene. Use your imagination to fill in the blanks yourself.  
> -  
> EDIT: I made a blog for this fan fiction. If you have fan art or want to keep up with updates and get teaser bits you should follow it. It's open for questions too.
> 
> https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper looked at her like she was a god damn idiot.  
“Of course it was Bill. Who the fuck else would it be?”  
“First you’re drinking with him and now you’re having sex with him? I bet he’s the guy who made you do the vandalism that one time too. Tell me I’m wrong.”  
Dipper put his hands up in surrender.  
“You caught me.”  
“Dipper this guy isn’t good. He’s doing bad things. He’s making you do bad things.”  
“And it’s great!”  
“What?”  
“I’m having the time of my life, Mabel, and you’re not going to ruin it for me. I have yet to get hurt so you’re still not allowed to tell.”  
Mabel looked at Dipper like he was a different person.  
“You’re not my brother.”  
Dipper looked at her with sympathy.  
“Mabel I haven’t changed. I still love you and Stan and Ford. You’ve just never seen this side of me because I’ve never had an outlet for it. I could never do it by myself. Now that I have Bill I don’t have to. He’s my outlet.”  
“I don’t believe that. You were never like this.”  
“Remember how when we were little I’d steal everything I touched? I was a little kleptomaniac.”  
“Grunkle Ford taught you that was wrong and you stopped.”  
“Wrong. Great Uncle Ford taught me I couldn’t get away with bad stuff. Not that I shouldn’t do it because it was wrong. That’s why I stopped.”  
Mabel looked at him for a long moment.  
“Whoever you are, please tell my brother to come back.”  
Mabel moved to walk away but Dipper caught her arm. She looked at him. His eyes were big and worried and sincere but untrusting.  
“I love you Mabel, I really do. It’s just… I love Bill too. Please don’t take him away from me. Please don’t break my heart.”  
Dipper’s eyes pleaded with Mabel. He may be different but he’s still her brother deep down. She can’t break his heart when he’s clearly not being harmed.  
“Ok. Just promise me you’ll be careful.”  
“I promise.”

Dipper let Mabel go. He admitted he loves Bill. He’s known he has for a while. He’s tried to admit it to Bill before but the man gets really skittish around the subject so he’s kept his mouth shut. Besides he’s used the word love before for other things and Bill just really clearly hates the word.

He won’t use it and doesn’t like hearing people say it. It’s like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Dipper’s not sure how Bill would react to hearing in in reference to him. Maybe he’d freeze up. Maybe he’d back out. Either way Dipper’s fine with feeling it but not saying it for now.

Dipper and Bill played it cool for a little while so as not to start a pattern. Still the next time the base was free during the day Bill didn’t hesitate to call Dipper over. They hung out and had sex because it’s fun and this is about the only time they can do it.

Dipper could walk afterwards this time. Now they were chilling on the couch, Dipper in Bill’s lap but also reclining with his back against the armrest. The door opened and a few gang members came in. Really it was just Pyronica, Kryptos, and Hectorgon.

“Hey you brought your little pine tree back.”  
Pyronica squealed in delight.  
“Little?”  
Dipper questioned but didn’t move from his reclined position. Bill laughed.  
“Yeah I got bored here all by myself.”  
“I’m surprised you don’t have a shiny new toy by now boss. You’re toys never last this long.”  
Hectorgon said offhandedly though it was clearly a slight at Dipper.  
“Toy?”  
Dipper sat up.  
“I’m not a toy.”  
The glare Dipper sent Hectorgon was so venomous Hectorgon took a step back.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t go there if I were you. The kid’s not the little creampuff he first appears to be. What was that thing you told me your uncle said about that temper of yours, pine tree?”  
“Even the devil fears my scorn.”  
“Ah, yeah, that was it.”  
“So even boss won’t cross you?”  
Pyronica ventured. Dipper looked confused.  
“What?”  
“Boss is the devil. Or at least that’s the joke around here.”  
“Why would Bill be the devil?”  
“You’ve never seen a 14-year-old usurp power from a highly skilled 30 something year old, have you?”  
“No?”  
“It’s terrifying. I never knew a kid was capable of something like that. Especially ever other time it was tried by anyone else it failed.”  
“Highly skilled my ass.”  
Bill said.  
“Quit boring the kid with history. Is it dark out? There’s no windows in here.”  
“Getting there.”  
Bill nodded.  
“Ok, come on pine tree let’s get you home.”  
“Wait! I have to put on my concealer. I don’t want to explain hickeys again.”  
“Ok do that real fast.”  
“Do you have a mirror?”  
“Ronny, help him out.”  
“Sure thing Mr. boss man. Come over here pine tree.”

Dipper got up and followed Pyronica to the kitchen area and was sat on a stool. It was kind of away from everything. Pyronica looked at his neck for a second then left for a moment before coming back with a makeup box.

“Ok pine tree. I’m an expert at makeup so just give me the concealer and I’ll take care of this for you.”  
Dipper fished in his pocket and pulled out the bottle. Pyronica took a makeup pad from the box and started working on Dipper.  
“Wow he sure did a number on you.”  
“Heh, yeah. He likes marking what’s his I guess.”  
Pyronica laughed.  
“I like you kid.”  
“How old are you?”  
“You know it’s rude to ask a lady how old she is. I’d expect more of someone of the upper class.”  
She sounded more amused than mad.  
“Sorry.”  
“I’m 25.”  
“And you take orders from Bill even though he’s so much younger than you?”  
“Everyone in the base is older than Bill except for Anna. Age doesn’t matter here. It’s rank and Bill is at the top of this food chain.”  
“How’d he get there? You mentioned something earlier.”  
Pyronica stopped a moment and looked at Dipper.  
“You really want to know? It might scare you.”  
“…yes.”

“Well, years ago we had a deferent leader. He was awful but he got the job done. Well then along comes little Bill Cipher. Youngest recruit ever I think. Only 13 when he started. Poor kid had just lost everything and was looking for someplace to exist. Don’t know why he came to the gang. I think he just feels more at home on the streets.”

“You’re going off track.”

“Right, right, anyway I’d just joined around this time too so we were new recruits together. Thing is, Bill’s not like any other person in the gang. Everyone has a weakness, something that can be used to make them conform. Not Bill. It doesn’t matter what you do to him you can’t mold his behavior. He doesn’t care about consequences. And he’s smart. Not to say nobody else was smart but no one else was as smart as Bill is. I know he doesn’t look it but he can devour books like candy. Assign him a subject or skill and he’ll master it in a matter of weeks.”

“He does know an awful lot about stars.”

“Mm-hm. You see no one took him seriously because he was 13. A relative baby compared to everyone else. Well, Bill wasn’t satisfied at the bottom of the pyramid and he’s far too impatient to work his way up. So he schemed and plotted for a few months until his 14th birthday. The day he turned 14 he bypassed every rung of the ladder by getting rid of the top wrung.” 

Pyronica put the makeup up.

“People will debate what happened that day but I was there. I had decided early on to stand with this crazy kid. I could see he was going places. Beside he needed someone to look after him. My unyielding support is what earned me the spot as second in command. But what we can all agree on is that’s the day everything changed.”

“What happened?”

“Bill straight up murdered our old boss. Literally. It was not a pretty sight. That little 4’11 14-year-old took down a man who towered over him and was no doubt physically much stronger than him. I’m still not sure how he did it and I was there. I’ve never seen anyone so comfortable with blood on their hands especially someone as young as Bill was. It’s like this wasn’t the first death he’d caused. After that Bill quickly asserted himself as leader. Taking order from a kid was a tough pill for some of these guys to swallow but anyone who questioned Bill was met with violence. Bill throws a mean temper tantrum and we all learned fast that he never makes an empty threat and will fight anyone who takes a swing at him. Bill uprooted and remade the whole system and reappointed all the authority positions. He’s a born leader and runs this place better than the old boss to be honest.”

“Wow…”  
Dipper tried to reconcile his perception on Bill with this new one.

“Hey don’t look like that. I though boss didn’t care about anyone. I didn’t think he could care about anyone. I thought that his heart had shriveled up and died a long time ago, then he found you. I’ve never seen the man so happy. He cares about you so much. He has a hard time with emotions. I think it’s some personal biz. I’ve never seen him care about anyone before but my gods in heaven does care about you. He’s never had a weakness before but I think you’re it. So don’t look upset. Boss would never intentionally hurt you. It’s just a good idea not to hold any illusions about him. He’s not truly kind to anyone but you and he can be a scary man, capable of terrible terrible things. However, I don’t think he’s going to be anything but soft with you. Now you’re done so get going.”

“Thanks Pyronica.”“Not a problem pine tree. And remember, you didn’t hear any of that from me.”  
“Got it.”

Dipper hopped off the chair and grabbed his concealer then went back to find Bill. Bill got off the sofa when he saw Dipper and went over to him. Dipper looked at Bill smiling at him and just couldn’t connect him with the person Pyronica was talking about.

“Wow it’s like I never even touched you.”  
“That’s the point Bill.”  
“Come on it’s getting late.”

Bill took Dipper’s hand and led him out the door. They made their way uptown as usual. Bill was more than happy to hold Dipper close the whole way. Dipper looked at Bill smiling at him. He really loves this man no matter what Pyronica told him. They stopped in front of Dipper’s yard like last time and kissed.

“Do I make you happy Bill?”  
Dipper asked innocently. Bill kissed him again.  
“So happy. Now get inside. I’ll see you later.”  
“K bye Bill.”

Dipper waved and went inside. Bill waited until he was gone before starting his walk back. Dipper got inside and his family tried not to make it obvious that they thought Dipper might be out all night again. Dipper pretended not to notice.

Pyronica did an excellent job on the concealer. Not even Mabel could guess he’s really covered in hickeys. His days progressed normally and he was… happy. He was really _really_ happy. Even Ford commented on how he seemed happier.

Dipper started getting invited over to Bill’s base more often. Bill must be kicking everyone else out to have him over which Dipper is fine with. They still hang out at night though so they can do exciting things together or just watch the stars. It’s not as often but they still do it.

Currently it’s 3AM and Bill and Dipper are at the 24/7 McDonalds. They sprayed a wall already and were chilling out getting a snack. Dipper has gotten much better with a spray can. The pine tree is his signature piece.

“Everyone’s so much more done with your shit at 3AM.”  
“That’s because they want to go home but are stuck at a dead end job after dark at a 24-hour fast food joint.”  
Bill said then ate a French fry he dipped in his milkshake.  
“That’s disgusting Bill.”  
“You only say that because you’ve never tried it.”

Bill dipped a couple fries in his milkshake then held them out to Dipper across the table. Dipper put a hand in front of his mouth to block Bill’s attempt to make him eat milkshake coated French fries. Bill grinned and poked the back of Dipper’s hand with the food.

“Come on scaredy cat. It won’t kill you.”  
“No. It’s gross.”  
Bill laughed.  
“It’s better than Kryptos’s cooking.”  
Dipper laughed too.  
“Everything’s better than Kryptos’s cooking.  
“Dipper Pines?”  
Both Bill and Dipper looked up to see a blond by their table. Dipper’s eyes widened. Shit.  
“Pacifica?”  
“Yeah. Dipper shouldn’t you be at home, asleep?”  
“Probably.”  
“Why are you at McDonalds at 3 in the morning?”  
“Why are _you_ at McDonalds at 3 in the morning?”  
“My parents were fighting. What’s your excuse?”  
“I’m hanging out with my boyfriend.”  
Dipper pointed at Bill.  
“Sup blondie?”  
Bill said before dipping more fries in his shake. Pacifica took one look at him and made a face.  
“Dipper, you can do better than him.”  
“You don’t even know him.”  
“I don’t need too.”

Something caught Pacifica’s eye. She noticed the bag full of spray cans on the ground but before she got a good look Bill used his foot to move it farther under the table and out of sight. He also gave her a testy look. She decided not to mention it.

“Dipper if you really want a boyfriend why don’t you let me hook you up with a guy of higher standard.”  
Bill let out a low growl.  
“Back off blondie he’s mine.”  
“Dipper deserves better than a scruffy thing like you. Do you even live in this part of town?”  
Bill pulled his gun out of its hiding spot and started twirling it casually.  
“Kid, I will shoot anybody who tries to take pine tree from me. So I’d step off if I were you.”  
Pacifica took a step back in alarm.  
“Dipper, he has a gun. Why aren’t you panicking?”  
Dipper rolled his eyes like this was just a trivial annoyance.  
“Put the gun away, Bill.”  
“Aw I just wanted to scare her. It wasn’t like I was gonna shoot it. If I wanted to shoot up this place I would have already.”  
Bill put the gun away. Dipper took a casual spoonful of his McFlurry. Pacifica looked at Dipper like he was a crazy person.  
“Dipper Pines. What on earth are you doing with this guy? He’s obviously dangerous.”  
“Ugh you sound like Mabel.”  
“Pine tree, pine tree, you should show her your knife.”  
Bill looked smug. Pacifica looked horrified.  
“What knife?”  
“This one.”  
Dipper pulled his switch blade out of his pocket and unflipped it.  
“Why do you even have that?”  
“I got it for him for his birthday.”  
Bill said with the biggest shit eating grin on his face as Dipper flipped the knife closed again and put it away. Pacifica glared at him.  
“You leave Dipper alone.”  
“Hmm, let’s see, how about no.”  
“Dipper I’m going to tell your uncles. I’m going to call them right now and tell them where you are and who you’re with.”  
That halted everything.  
“No!”  
Dipper latched on to Pacifica.  
“You can’t tell.”  
“And why not?”  
“Pacifica please. If they find out they’ll take him away from me.”  
“But he’s dangerous.”  
Dipper had panicked tears in his eyes.  
“He won’t hurt me.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because I know him. All he’s ever done is protect me.”  
“You’re insane.”  
“Please. I’ll do anything you want just don’t tell.”

Pacifica looked at Dipper. He was desperate and crying. Bill was already up and holding Dipper trying to calm him down. From the display it looked like this guy was a real softy for Dipper. He handled Dipper so gently and caringly. 

“Come on kid, it’ll be alright. We’ll work around it. Nothing’s going to keep us apart. You know I won’t let that happen. I promise.”

Bill pulled Dipper into the booth and put him on his lap so Dipper could cuddle up. He put his arms around the boy. Bill certainly knew how to handle Dipper and did so with care. Pacifica had never seen Dipper this comfortable or so clearly happy with anyone before. Pacifica gritted her teeth.

“Fine. I won’t say anything for the moment but in return I want to know exactly what’s going on because you’re clearly doing something stupid and someone has to know what’s up.”  
Dipper sniffed.  
“Ok. Thank you.”  
Pacifica sat down across from the boys.  
“Start from the beginning. And you better keep me updated so I can tell you when you’re in too deep.”  
“Right. Well I met Bill when Mabel dragged me to the bad part of town…”  
About an hour later Pacifica had her head in her hands. Dipper hadn’t told her _everything_ but he told her enough.  
“Oh my god Dipper. I never pictured you getting sucked into this stuff. Jesus, ok. So you drink even though you’re underage.”  
“Yes.”  
“And you’re responsible for all the graffiti popping up.”  
“I wouldn’t say all.”  
“And you can use a gun and a knife now.”  
“Yup.”  
“And you regularly visit a gang hide out.”  
“Yes.”  
“But you’re not in the gang?”  
“No?”  
Dipper looked at Bill as if asking for confirmation.  
“Did you want to be in the gang?”  
“No he doesn’t!”  
Pacifica answered for Dipper.  
“Dipper is there anything else you maybe forgot to mention?”  
“Nope.”  
Pacifica took a breath.  
“Ok, I am a woman of my word. I won’t say anything but please be careful. Even if you trust him,”  
Pacifica pointed at Bill.  
“I do not and will not. The people in those gangs are monsters, especially their leader. I don’t know what _his_ rank is but as far as I’m concerned he’s a monster too.”  
“Rude.”  
Dipper said. Bill chuckled.  
“Come on pine tree it’s time I get you home.”  
“Aw.”  
“Come on, get moving. I’ll meet you out front.”  
“Ok, bye Pacifica.”

Dipper got up and threw out the trash before going out the door. Pacifica stood too about to leave when Bill put an arm firmly around her shoulders. She hadn’t seen him stand up but now she was trapped. Bill was far too strong for her to break out of his grip by force. Bill grinned at her but it was less joyful and more wild and threatening.

“Let me get one thing straight Northwest.”  
“How-”  
“Yeah, I know who you are and you’re going to listen to me, got it?”  
There was command in Bill’s voice and Pacifica nodded out of fear.  
“Pine tree is mine and only mine. And you’re not going to say a word about seeing us or anything we told you to anyone. Not even your diary. Because if you do,”  
Bill took out the gun again and waved it threateningly.  
“Bad things are going to start happening. Are we clear sweet heart? Cause if we aren’t I’m willing to make myself much clearer.”  
“Y-yes. Yes, sir. We are very clear.”  
“Ooh good answer. Well that’s all I needed. Tootles dear.”

Bill grin turned happy and nice if not a bit too wide as he pulled away and put the gun away again before grabbing the bag from under the table. He walked out the door leaving Pacifica alone inside except for the worker behind the counter who’d fallen asleep and had seen and heard none of what happened.

Pacifica went and immediately deleted the recording she made of her and Dipper’s conversation off her phone with a shaking hand. She’s taking Bill’s threat seriously and she’s not going to risk anyone finding the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look for chapter 11 until next week. I'm posing something else Thursday.
> 
> Also I made a blog for this fan fiction. I post teaser excerpts, posting updates, progress updates, and anything related to this fic really. I'll also answer any questions/theories/suggestions you have. Oh and on the off chance fan art is made for this fic please submit it to this blog or at least tag the blog so I can see it.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefoggylondonview


	11. Chapter 11

Bill met Dipper outside and took his hand.  
“What took so long Bill?”  
“Nothing you need to bother with.”  
“Do you think Pacifica will keep her word?”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that.” 

They headed back to Dipper’s house hand in hand. Dipper curled up to Bill the whole bus ride. As usual they kissed before going their separate ways. Dipper went inside and went to bed. In the morning he ate breakfast and everything seemed ok.

Life continued. Dipper went out a lot, usually to hang out with Bill. It reached the point that Bill would invite Dipper over if the gang was there or not. So Dipper was getting used to the other members and they were getting used to him. Not all of them liked him especially well. Part of it was probably because he was Bill’s favorite.

Still, Dipper always made it back home unhurt and before dark. Or at least by dark. And on the occasions he would stay out all night (things happen) he was always sure to text that he’ll be out so he doesn’t get in trouble. 

Because of this Stan and Ford let him come and go as he pleased without too much complaint. It was nice to see Dipper with an active social life for once. When asked what he was up to all day he’d make up a lie. He was getting really good at lying.

Mabel wanted to believe what her brother was saying, his stories were so nice, but she knew better. She knew he was mixed up in something and while some of Dipper’s stories were probably true they couldn’t all be. He was too comfortable with this for her liking.

Dipper was called down to hang out with Bill one day. He met with Bill and hung out in the base. The gang was here this time which was fine. That just meant it was loud and a little chaotic. Dipper had become pretty comfortable being here with or without the gang around. 

Bill’s also taught him to be a little bossy which hasn’t gone over well with the people who already aren’t a fan of him. But it’s ok. They’re too scared of Bill to hurt Dipper. He has heard people grumble about him getting special treatment though. Bill really treats him differently than he treats anyone else.

Dipper was snuggled up to Bill on the sofa talking. Anna was on the other end of the sofa minding her own business. Bill had his arm around Dipper and was nuzzling him affectionately, occasionally pausing the conversation to kiss him. Everyone was used to this behavior by now. Suddenly the door burst open and a gang member Dipper recognized as key hole came looking like he ran here.

“Boss!”  
Key hole’s voice was urgent but not raised. Bill looked up and while annoyed at the interruption could instantly tell something was wrong.  
“Stay here pine tree.”  
Bill got up and went to key hole. They had a short conversation before Bill turned around.  
“Ok boys we got a fight on our hands. Those Blind Eye guys are up to trouble so gotta set them straight. Everyone get your shit and let’s get moving.”

Bill’s eyes landed on Dipper. There hadn’t been an instance before where Bill couldn’t just send his people to take care of the problem but this is a fight. They need him but he can’t leave Dipper here by himself. What should he do? He’s got to think fast.

“Anna drop your things I know I said I’d start integrating you into the fights but this time just stay and take care of pine tree while we’re gone.”  
Anna nodded and went and sat back down on the sofa.  
“Ok everybody-”  
Bill caught Dipper’s pleading look. He made a give me a minute motion and went over to Dipper.  
“Bill what’s happening?”  
“We just need to deal with some guys.”  
“Will everything be ok?”  
“Of course and we’ll be back in no time flat. Everything will be fine, don’t worry.”  
Dipper still looked anxious.  
“Here, you can hold my jacket if it makes you feel better.”  
Bill took off his leather jack it and gave it too Dipper before leaving a kiss on his lips.  
“Now I gotta go. Be back soon. I promise.”  
Dipper nodded. Bill started walking to the door.  
“Ok guys let’s go.”

Bill and everybody but Dipper and Anna left the base. It was quiet except for the TV which was playing some show Dipper’s never heard of. Dipper hugged the jacket. It smelled like Bill, lemon and mint along with its natural leather smell. 

“It’s ok. Bill can’t be killed.”  
Dipper looked over at Anna. He’d never heard her talk before.  
“What?”  
“Bill can’t be killed. It’s like a gift. Something always happens that keeps him from dying. He’ll come back.”  
“Ok. That’s reassuring.”  
It was quiet again for a while.  
“Hey Anna, I’ve been wondering something.”  
“What?”  
“Why are you the only one with a normal name? Everyone else is like key hole or Xanthar.”  
“Oh. Anna is short for Amorphous shape. Bill just got tired of saying the whole thing.”  
“These names are so weird.”

“Well, they aren’t our real names just like your real name probably isn’t pine tree. Bill just loves to give everyone he meets a nickname. We aren’t really sure where he gets his ideas for the names from but it’s not like we’re going to complain. After all, if _Bill Cipher_ says your name is now Amorphous shape your name is now Amorphous shape and you don’t complain. Even if you do complain it’s not like he’s going to change what he calls you.”

“Oh ok.”

It was quiet again after that. Anna made no move to start a conversation but she did let Dipper have the remote. He tried to watch TV to take his mind off things. At some point he switched to wearing Bill’s jacket. He’d lost count how many episodes of Ghost Harassers he’d watched when the door opened again. All he knew is that it had been hours.

Everybody that left came back in looking a little beat up but the way they acted clearly stated they won at whatever they’d been doing. Dipper’s eyes searched for Bill. At first he couldn’t find him then Dipper spotted him.

He looked like crap. He was bleeding, he had a black eye, and he was unsteady. Everyone split to separate parts of the room while Anna made herself useful by passing out medical boxes to share then starting to help people patch up. Bill landed next to Dipper on the sofa. Anna set a medical box on the coffee table for him.

“Wow. That was a good one. We really showed them.”  
“Bill you’re bleeding.”  
“Haha, yup. Not the first time. Why don’t you help me patch up, kid.”  
“Alright.”

Dipper helped clean cuts and other injuries then bandage them up. He wasn’t an expert but he thinks he did a good job. Bill took it like it was no big deal. He must be in at least some pain but he acted like it was nothing. It’s like he’s been desensitized to injuries. Bill relaxed against the sofa.

“Sorry pine tree but I can’t take you home today. I’m not in the right condition. We’ll have to wait until tomorrow because you aren’t going through this part of town by yourself in the dark and I’m not trusting anyone else with the job.”

“It’s ok. I’ll just text my sister I’m staying out.”  
“Mm-hmm. Do that.”

Dipper pulled his phone from his pocket to discover he already had several texts from Mabel asking where he was and if he was ok. His phone must be off. He texted her “I’m fine but I won’t be back until tomorrow”. She asked why and all he responded with was “things happen”. After that he quit responding to her texts.

“Come ‘eer pine tree.”  
Bill pulled Dipper to him and kissed him.  
“Come to bed with me. I need something to hold.”

It was only about 9 according to his phone but Dipper agreed Bill should go to bed and get some rest. And if he wanted to cuddle, well, Dipper was all for it. He certainly didn’t want to stay out here by himself. He doesn’t trust the other gang members. Not even Pyronica even though she seems to really like him.

“Ok.”  
Dipper pulled Bill up. Pyronica spied them.  
“Hitting the hay Mr. boss man?”  
“Yeah. Tell me if I’m needed but if I’m not needed fuck off.”  
“Sure thing Mr. boss man.”

Dipper went in to Bill’s room with him. He got Bill to lay down then sat on the bed. Bill grabbed him by the waist and pulled Dipper on him bringing him into a kiss. After the kiss Dipper tried to get out of his awkward position over Bill.

“Bill you need to rest.”  
“Nope I want to kiss on you.”

Bill kissed him again, arms placed strategically so Dipper couldn’t get away. When they pulled apart Dipper adjusted so he could support himself on one hand and placed the other over Bill’s mouth so they couldn’t kiss again. Bill clearly wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted judging by the look Dipper got. 

Of course it wasn’t the first time Dipper’s gotten that look but it’s long since moved passed serious and is more of a joke at this point. Dipper knows very well he can say no to Bill. He has before and will in the future. Bill wasn’t used to it at first but always respects Dipper’s wishes.

“Bill no. We’re going to sleep not make out.”  
Bill gave him an incredulous look but there was a smile behind it.  
“I’m going to take my hand off your mouth but you’re not going to kiss me again, got it?”

Dipper didn’t do anything until Bill nodded. Deep down Dipper knew that nod meant more that Bill understood what he wanted rather than agreeing to not draw this out longer, the intent being playful. Dipper finally moved his hand from Bill’s mouth. He was smiling.

“Kid, people don’t say no to me.”  
Bill said fondly. Dipper grinned.  
“Well I just did.”  
“You have the guts to challenge me. Maybe that’s one of the reasons I like you so much. But come on, let’s kiss.”  
Bill joke flirted with Dipper. Dipper wanted to continue but knew it would lead to kissing like Bill wanted.  
“No Bill. No more jokes now. I’m being serious. I lo- err you mean a lot to me and I want you to get better. That’ll only happen with rest. So please rest. I’ll be right here for you to hold all night. You can kiss me all you want in the morning alright?”  
Bill looked at Dipper. He’s trying to process if Dipper really almost said those three little words. He couldn’t do it so he dropped the subject.  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
“Alright. Get the light then come to bed.”

Dipper got up and turned out the light then got back in bed. As soon as the covers were pulled up Bill quickly pulled Dipper to him like a magnet and wrapped his arms around him until he was comfortably cuddled. Bill nuzzled Dipper’s hair.

“Night’s with you are my favorite. Sometimes I consider just making up an excuse to make you stay.”  
“I like sleeping with you too, Bill. Now shush. Go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“G’night pine tree.”  
“Night Bill.”

They went to sleep. No one woke them for anything. Pyronica peaked in Bill’s room to get Bill to settle a dispute but he and Dipper looked so cute all curled up together she decided to just settle it herself. Bill’s so in love with Dipper. 

Pyronica is the closest thing Bill has ever had to a friend. Well, at least until Dipper came along. She’s been looking out for him since day one. It’s safe to say she cares about Bill and is happy for him. He’s needed somebody like Dipper in his life that he can actually believe cares for him no strings attached. 

Dipper’s opened Bill up emotionally more than Pyronica ever could. Sure the guys still the act now think later, violent, asshole with a dominating personality he’s always been but he’s just a little softer now, he goes a little easier on people. He’s also a hell of a lot happier.

-

Dipper woke up first since he’s used to getting up early. Bill was still wrapped around him, his face buried against Dipper’s neck. Dipper could feel his breath against his skin. He ran a hand through Bill’s hair. It’s so soft.

If he could just have this all the time he’d be so happy. Dipper loves Bill so damn much. Bill moved a little and hugged Dipper a little tighter. Dipper couldn’t help but giggle as he felt Bill hold him tighter. This was great.

“Go back to sleep pine tree.”  
Bill slurred drowsily against Dipper’s neck.  
“Did I wake you up?”  
“Maybe…”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Apology accepted.”  
Dipper settled back down until he felt Bill start kissing his neck.  
“I thought you wanted to sleep.”  
“Mm-hmm, but I’m awake now and want to do other things.”  
“Like what?”  
“I seem to remember someone saying I could kiss them as much as I want in the morning and I’m pretty sure it’s morning.”  
Dipper laughed.  
“Ok, ok.”

Bill gently kissed at Dipper’s neck for a while, not feeling like moving too much. He liked holding Dipper. When he felt he’d thoroughly covered that area though he put in the effort to overturn them so he was on top of Dipper. 

He kissed Dipper sweetly and thread one hand in Dipper’s hair. He didn’t pull because he knows Dipper doesn’t like that but he still wanted to feel the boy’s soft curls. He kept kissing Dipper until the boy was breathless. It wasn’t intense but it was intimate and nice.

Dipper was used to Bill being gentle with him but this was a whole new gentle. Bill wasn’t being touchy or biting or rough. It was like Bill just genuinely wanted to stay in bed all morning and kiss him. It made him feel… loved. As Dipper kissed back he kind of never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end. 

There was a knock at the door.

“Hey Mr. boss man, you up yet?”  
Bill groaned in annoyance and mumbled under his breath about no privacy before replying.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m up.”  
“Ok, Kryptos made what might be pancakes and shouldn’t you be getting pine tree back soon?”  
“It’s on my to do list. We’ll be out in a second. Save some shitty pancakes for us.”  
“You got it boss.”  
Bill sat up and stretched.  
“Ok pine tree looks like we gotta cut this short.”

Dipper propped himself up and pouted so Bill kissed him one last time to make him smile. Bill got up to put on clothes without blood stains. Dipper sat up the rest of the way and watched. His boyfriend is damn fine and that is indisputable.

“Like what you see pine tree?”  
“Yeah. I’ve got a hot boyfriend. Speaking of that hot boyfriend, you feeling better than yesterday?”  
“Much.”  
Bill looked around the room like he was confused before spying Dipper.  
“You’re still in my jacket.”  
Dipper looked down at himself to find he was indeed still in Bill’s jacket.  
“It’s comfortable.”  
Bill laughed.  
“But of course. I’m not going to wear something all the time that’s not comfortable. I do have to say though; you look awful good in it.”  
Dipper blushed a little.  
“I’ll tell you what pine tree. You can wear it until you get home then you give it back to me.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah I like seeing you in my clothes. Now come on if we want any shitty breakfast.”  
“Why do we let Kryptos cook again?”  
“He wanted to feel important and is the only one who likes to cook.”  
“Ah.”

They go out and Pyronica had managed to save them a few of what was supposedly pancakes each. They were… lack luster. Dipper’s eaten enough of Kryptos’s cooking by now that he’s rather resilient too it. He doesn’t make grossed out faces anymore.

After wards Bill took Dipper home. They held hands and Bill kept sneaking Dipper kisses the whole way. Bill clearly wanted to spend the whole day kissing and Dipper wasn’t complaining even if it caused them to miss their stop twice. 

They did finally make it to Dipper’s house though. At that point it would have been their usual good bye and kiss (probably multiple kisses if today’s trend kept up) if Mabel hadn’t been waiting by the mailbox for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter out next Monday 4/24
> 
> -
> 
> Want teaser excerpts, posting updates, progress updates, and anything related to this fic really? Got questions/theories/suggestions? Want to submit fan art where I'll see it? Go to the blog.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefoggylondonview


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey stupid you’re late.”

Mabel said to Dipper and Bill studied her a moment. He’d only caught a glimpse of her once and that was a long time ago when he first met Dipper and that was mostly the back of her head. Bill spoke before Dipper could.

“Let me guess, you’re pine tee’s sister. We haven’t been formally introduced. Name’s Bill Cipher. Pine tree’s said you know about me?”  
Bill held out a hand but Mabel didn’t take it. She just glared at Bill.  
“Yes and my name is Mabel.”  
Bill eyed her shooting star sweater.  
“And now you’re shooting star.”  
“You’re making my brother do bad things.”  
“Making him? My dear, he can say no if he wants to. He just hasn’t.”  
Bill’s voice was calm and cool and actions non-threatening. He was clearly trying to play the gentleman.  
“And you’d listen if he did?”  
“But of course. I’ve never forced him to do anything. I’ve given him guidance, sure, but I’ve never used force.”

Mabel didn’t know if that made her feel better or worse. Dipper watched the exchange worriedly, ready to step in if necessary. But this was good. Maybe they could talk it out and then Mabel would see everything is ok.

“I don’t like you.”  
Mabel stated outright.  
“You act like that should affect me. A lot of people don’t like me kid.”  
“You’re doing bad things and even if you aren’t forcing my brother he still wouldn’t be doing these things if it weren’t for you.”  
“I’m just adding a little excitement to his life. No harm done.”  
“He’s going to get hurt!”  
“No, he is not!”  
Bill said a little aggressively, finally dropping the gentlemanly act.  
“I am not going to let pine tree get hurt. There may be a universe of possibilities of things that might happen but pine tree getting hurt is not one of those possibilities.”  
“Something scary might come and hurt him.”  
“Shooting star I guarantee you I’m the scariest thing out there. Anything that wants to get at your brother has to get through me first and nothing ever gets through me. You got that?”

Mabel was quiet this time. Bill’s aggression spooked her and she took a step back. Everyone could agree Bill was terrifying when he was angry. No one ever crossed Bill when he was mad except one person. Dipper stepped in.

“Bill calm down. It’s ok. We know you’re going to protect me but Mabel’s my sister. It’s her job to worry about me.”

Dipper took Bill’s hand and Bill turned his fiery gaze on him. For a terrifying moment Mabel though Dipper was going to be attacked then the fire in Bill’s mismatched eyes cooled down. Bill’s expression changed from angry to more neutral and he took a breath. 

“She’s never going to trust you with me so there’s no reason to get upset over it.”  
Dipper continued. Bill kissed Dipper.  
“People just need to learn I won’t let anything touch you. You’re mine and I take care of what’s mine.”  
“ _I_ know and that’s what’s important.”  
Dipper hugged Bill who hugged back.  
“You know if anyone else had tried what you just did they’d be dead right now.”  
Dipper laughed.  
“I know.”

Mabel was still shaken but what she did gather from that scare was that Bill would not hurt Dipper. Where he would hurt other people he would calm down for Dipper. They’d stopped hugging and were kissing now.

Mabel noticed how every touch Bill spent on Dipper was gentle and soft and… loving. Like he didn’t want to break Dipper. Like he didn’t want to lose Dipper. God her brother must be this guy’s entire world. This man, Bill, was dangerous and bad tempered and all around pretty scary but he wasn’t any of those things to Dipper.

Dipper had told her he loves Bill and by the way her brother looks at him, she believes it. To Dipper that man can do no wrong. Mabel can read her brother like a book even now. She can tell exactly what he’s feeling and what he wants and he’s so in love. 

Dipper just wants Bill. That’s all he needs to make him happy. Now Mabel can’t tell anyone anything for a new reason. Her brother’s happiness rides on him seeing Bill. She doesn’t like Bill, she doesn’t trust Bill, and she’s not ok with this situation at all but she loves her brother too much to take away what makes him happy.

“Ok pine tree, I’ve been here long enough. I gotta go now before the boys wonder where I am.”  
Dipper pouted.  
“Now, now, if you do that I gotta kiss you till you smile.”  
Bill kissed Dipper again and lingered on his lips until he felt Dipper smile into the kiss.  
“That’s better. You’re so beautiful when you smile. Now all I need is my jacket then I’ll be going.”  
“Oh right.”  
Dipper took the jacket off and handed it to Bill who slipped it on.  
“Ok see ya later pine tree.”  
Dipper pulled Bill into one more kiss.  
“Bye Bill. Be careful.”  
“You’re sweet.”

Dipper watched Bill walk off until he disappeared from sight then turned back to Mabel who was still by the mail box studying the ground. Dipper walked over to her. She looked up at him seeming unhappy. Dipper opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

“I won’t say anything. I don’t like him and I don’t trust him and I will never be ok with this but I have never seen you smile like that before. He makes you happy doesn’t he?”  
Dipper was a little stunned but nodded anyway.  
“Yeah, he does. He makes me so fucking happy.”  
“Has he ever hurt you, even a little?”  
“No. Never. He’s always careful with me and gentle. He hasn’t said anything because he really hates the word but I think he might… love me. Of course that maybe wishful thinking. He’s probably not there yet. But he does care about me more than anyone else.”  
“You seem a little unsure there.”  
“Oh… yeah. Um Bill’s really very uncomfortable with the word love. He won’t say it and he doesn’t like hearing it so I haven’t told him how I feel yet. I almost told him last night but I backed out. I don’t want to freak him out.”  
“What’s he got against the word love?”  
“I don’t know. Pyronica says it’s some personal biz. It probably has something to do with Bill being out of touch with his emotions until I showed up.”  
“Oh. Who’s Pyronica?”  
“Um, not important.”  
Mabel thought a moment.

“Ok. I don’t support this situation but if I’m going to know you’re up to something I’m at least going to be useful. You’ve obviously been desperate for someone to talk to about your relationship considering how you’re just spilling all this to me so if you need to talk, talk to me. I’m good at relationships. And this way I can at least know things are going ok.”

Dipper thought a moment.  
“Ok.”  
“Good. Now I’m on your side Dipper. So please, can we not be at odds anymore? I miss you.”  
“Yeah, ok. I missed you too.”

They hug then went inside. Turns out Stan and Ford were out. Mabel had stayed behind to wait for Dipper. Things were ok now, well at least they were better, and it showed. Dipper could relax because Mabel wasn’t going to say anything and Mabel was a part of her brother’s life again.

Dipper talked to Mabel about his relationship and she realized Bill, while she wouldn’t say he was safe or good for her brother to be around, was at least not going to try and hurt Dipper. At least he wasn’t at this point in the relationship. He also sounded very protective. Dipper appeared to come first.

Things were ok for a while. Then Bill had Dipper over again. When they got there, at this point Dipper was well aware where exactly their base was, a bunch of members were crowded around a table. Dipper looked at them curiously.

“Any luck boys?”  
Bill asked.  
“No boss.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
Dipper asked.  
“Oh we intercepted a correspondence letter meant for the Blind Eye. You know, the other gang we fought the other day. Those bastards figured out that for everything we can do what we apparently can’t do is crack code.”

There were a few murmured complaints about Bill just telling Dipper this stuff freely until Dipper burst out laughing attracting the attention of everyone in the room. He was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

“Oh my god you can’t crack code? That’s like, oh my god.”  
“It’s not that funny kid.”  
“No, no, it really is. Here, give me a pen, some paper, and the note and I’ll take a crack at it.”

With a nod from Bill Dipper was provided the things he asked for and a spot at the table. Everyone watched him work. It was like this was a game to him. Dipper had the thing decoded in under ten minutes. Dipper was rightfully smug as he held up the note for everyone to see. 

“See, easy.”  
“Holy shit the kid’s useful.”  
Kryptos exclaimed what everyone was thinking. Dipper snorted at all their stunned but impressed faces.  
“I can’t believe you guys couldn’t figure out an atbash cipher. I could do those in my sleep by the time I was seven.”  
“Jesus kid you never told me you could decode shit.”  
Bill said.  
“You never asked and it never came up.”  
“We could use you around here.”  
Bill said more to himself than to Dipper.  
“Well, if you need anything else decoded just ask me.”  
Pyronica leaned on the table.  
“So you like decoding pine tree?”  
“Yeah. It’s super fun. My uncle used to make codes for me to solve when I was younger until my decoding skills surpassed his coding skills.”  
“That must have taken a while.”  
“Not really. When I find something new I like I tend to get obsessed.”

Dipper apparently now had a job. Every time he came over to the base now they would have one or a few things for him to decode. It was easy, it was fun and he was liked a little more now that he wasn’t just there for Bill to dote over and spoil. 

Everything was fine until somebody pointed out that it was a little weird for Dipper to have a job in the gang and be in the base all the time when he wasn’t actually in the gang. Bill didn’t have to think about it much to realize it wasn’t just a little weird it was basically a red flag.

He was so into Dipper he let his judgement laps. Dipper’s an outsider and there’s no getting around that. He shouldn’t be allowed in the base as freely as any member. He’s not being contracted out so he shouldn’t have a job related to the gang either.

Bill needed a way to solve this. As much as he’d like to keep things the way they are and as much as he trusts Dipper keeping this up will not just put Dipper in danger but the whole gang as well. It’s Bill’s job to protect everyone so he’s got to fix his mistake.

As soon as Bill entered the base with Dipper he dragged Dipper into his room and closed and locked the door. He made Dipper sit on the bed. Dipper looked at him questioningly. Usually he decodes first then other things happen.

“Ok pine tree, we’ve reach an impasse.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean things can’t continue like this.”  
“Are you breaking up with me?!”  
“What? Of course not! Don’t even dare to think such a thing.”  
Dipper let out a relieved breath.  
“Ok what is this about then?”  
“It’s real simple. I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have brought you here. I wasn’t thinking. You being here and having a job here is a really big red flag.”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“I’m saying that I can’t keep brining you here and you can’t keep helping unless you actually join the Weirdmageddon gang.”  
“Oh… I don’t know about that. I’ve done things with you but that stuff is different than joining an actual gang. You commit real crimes. That’s real danger. And, and I like being with you but I don’t want to move in here. I don’t want to leave my family.”  
“Oh, honey, honey, honey.”  
Bill took Dipper’s face in his hands.

“I understand all your concerns. If you join you’ll probably be spending more nights here but I won’t make you move in or anything. You won’t even have to call me boss. And you’re safety is still my priority. I’ll mostly assign you to keep an eye on the base while we’re gone so you won’t be in the fray or anything. And even when you do come with us I’ll give you the safest job so you don’t get hurt. Plus, there’s benefits. Like if you need anyone for anything we got your back and if anything, happens we can rescue you safe and sound faster than any police officer can. We can get you in basically anywhere too. And don’t forget,”  
Bill let go of Dipper and went and pulled something from his dresser.  
“You get this really cool jacket.”

Bill handed the leather jacket to Dipper. It was just like Bill’s but instead of an illuminati all seeing eye on the back there was a pine tree. Dipper looked at it confused. It was a nice jacket but… Dipper looked at Bill.

“Why’d you already have it made? I haven’t even said if I agree to join yet.”  
“You liked mine so much I got one for you. It’s a present whether you join or not.”  
“Oh. Thank you.”  
Bill sat next to Dipper.

“Pine tree if you don’t want to join you don’t have to. I’m not going to force you. It’s your choice. But if you don’t we’re going to have to go back to just meeting at night again. You understand why, right? I was clear wasn’t I?”

“Yeah. I’m an outsider here. You shouldn’t let outsiders in.”  
“Yeah… I can’t put my boys in danger just so I can spoil you rotten all day. It’s not fair to them or safe.”  
“I’m going to need some time to think about this.”  
“That’s fine. Take as long as you need. Until then we’ll just meet at night. I…”  
“Yes Bill?”  
Nope Bill still can’t do it. He can’t say those three words. He wants to though. He really wants to.  
“I’m still going to find a way to spoil you rotten with attention no matter what you pick.”

Bill kissed Dipper and Dipper kissed him back. They switched at that point from talking to kissing and touching. Dipper stayed the whole day and Bill just showered and spoiled him with attention. It always made Dipper feel special. 

Bill never gave anyone else more loving attention than they could possible ever deserve or had their needs and wants catered to like they were some type of royalty. Dipper was the only one treated like that and man did he love it.

The special treatment annoyed some of the other gang members to no end though. Bill’s whole infatuation with Dipper was annoying. They were tired of seeing their boss bend over backwards for this kid while if anyone else acted the way Dipper did they’d probably get a knife pulled on them. 

Dipper didn’t seem to know it but he held some serious power over Bill and a lot of the members are hoping Bill’s offer for him to join will scare Dipper off. Then maybe their boss wouldn’t act so love drunk all the time. 

Still they have to admit it’s nice that Bill’s in a consistently better mood now that he’s getting laid on a regular basis. Dipper’s appeared to have stopped caring if the other members are still in the base or not when he and Bill have sex and Bill has never cared. The gang has invested in ear plugs and sound proof headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want teaser excerpts, posting updates, progress updates, and anything related to this fic really? Got questions/theories/suggestions? Want to submit fan art where I'll see it? Go to the blog.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefoggylondonview


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper sat at home pondering things. Bill asked him to join the gang. That’s big. Sure, Bill’s obviously going to be as protective as ever if he does join. Probably even more so to be honest. He’s going to keep Dipper safe no matter what.

So he supposes not too much would change. He’d be working more closely with the gang but Bill promised to keep him out of big things where he might get hurt. Dipper trusts Bill. He trusts Bill with his life. He trusts Bill will keep him safe no matter what. 

Geez this is so hard. What even would be his rank be in the gang? He has a vague understanding of the system and Dipper supposes he’d be pretty valuable considering he’s the only one who can decode things.

Wait. Is he actually really considering joining a fucking gang? What is wrong with him? He needs to get it together. Joining a gang is going too far. He’ll just stick to petty crime. And only seeing Bill at night… Like they did in the beginning…

No more daytime cuddles. No more being pinned to the bed and kissed like Bill’s never going to see him again. No more sitting in Bill’s lap and watching TV with him as he runs his fingers through Dipper’s hair and places gentle kisses on his skin.

Sure he can get pinned to the backyard swing and be kissed but that’s not as comfortable and they’ve already fallen off it more than once. The grass is always wet too so that’s not really a comfortable option. Plus, it’s really hard to explain grass stains.

There would never be enough room to be affectionate like they do now. It’s not like Dipper could take Bill inside the house. That would back fire. That would backfire so bad. It’s basically a recipe for disaster. The longer Bill’s in the house the more likely everything will go to shit.

Dipper’s not prepared to explain why he’s up in the middle of the night sitting in the living room or god forbid his bed room with a stranger let alone why that stranger is most likely touching him more intimately than he probably should. (Let’s face it, Bill couldn’t keep his hands off Dipper if his life depended on it.) 

Imagine Ford walking down the hallway and seeing his bed room light is on. Then upon entering to tell Dipper to go to bed already he finds Dipper and Bill on the bed together, Bill’s hand possibly down Dipper’s pants. He’d flip the fuck out and get everyone involved. There’s no way he can rationally explain that to Ford be it a lie or not. And god forbid if Stan was the one to catch them. That’s a one-way ticket to a black eye for Bill. Or worse.

Stan might not wake up everyone and get them involved but he’d sure as hell kick Bill out and lecture Dipper until morning. It’s not like Dipper could rightly lie to him too much either. Stan’s been catching on to the fact Dipper’s been lying.

It’s not that Dipper isn’t an excellent liar now, he is, but Stan’s a conman first and foremost. He’s observant and used to dealing with liars and cheats. It took a while, Bill’s the one who taught Dipper how to lie effectively and you learn quick when you’re taught by the best of the best. 

BUT Stan’s been catching on too little inaccuracies in Dipper’s stories recently that no one else has caught. Dipper’s seen the quick suspicious looks. He’s suspicious of Dipper’s stories and what he’s been up to. Finding a strange man with him in the middle of the night would be the last peg in Dipper’s coffin.

Once he woke up Stan would tell Ford and Dipper would be in even more trouble. In fact, scratch what he thought earlier, Stan probably wouldn’t even kick Bill out. He’d just separate him from Dipper and hold him hostage to receive retribution when everyone else woke up.

Bill wouldn’t like that. Bill wouldn’t like any of these, frankly inevitable, scenarios. Nothing keeps Bill away from Dipper or vice versa and gets away with it. If something or someone tried he’d lash out and fight until Dipper was safely back in his arms. That would make things worse especially if he felt the need to pull out his gun.

Ok. So letting Bill in the house has been thoroughly dissuaded. Dipper hugged himself. There are so many cons. This is a big decision. A really big decision. Is he really considering this just for the full level of love and affection he knows he will receive if he does join? Is the knowledge that if he refuses the level of affection will have to be cut down because they won’t have the right circumstances to sustain it despite how much they want to, weighing his decision?

Is he? Is it?

…

Yes. Yes, to both.

He thought about things a lot before he met up with Bill again. They sat on the porch swing. It was kind of quiet. Dipper pressed himself into Bill’s side while Bill rubbed his shoulder in an affectionate manner. Finally, Bill addressed the elephant in the room, or backyard in this case.

“So you thought about things?”  
“…Yeah.”  
“So, you have an answer or do you still need more time? I don’t want to rush you.”  
“Can I ask you some questions?”  
“Sure pine tree. What do you want to know?”  
“Will everyone accept me?”  
“Of course. It may take a while given the unusual circumstances but they will. You’ve already got me and Pyronica after all and Anna likes you. I think. It’s hard to tell with her. She never talks. Anyway, that’s a great start.”  
“Will I have to kill anyone?”  
“You’re staying out of the fray remember? I wouldn’t exactly rule out the chance that you’d might have to shoot someone but the way I’m seeing it it’s not likely. I’ll do most of the fighting for you.”  
“What would my rank be exactly?”  
“You get a special rank I just made up. You’re kind of between me and Pyronica but you don’t really hold any authority in a given situation unless I specifically say you do. I’ll teach you the ins and outs of being a boss so you can hold down the fort for me when both me and Pyronica are out.”  
“Ok. How does everyone get along? Am I going to be bullied?”

“You won’t be bullied if I have anything to say about it. You may get into disagreements though. If it gets too rough don’t be hesitant to pull that switchblade out and give them that wrathful glare of yours. If I’m wary of you when you’re mad they sure as hell would have figured out they should be too. And if worse comes to worse call me. But try not to make them think you can’t hold your own. I know you can.”  
Bill said.  
“As for the other thing. There are disagreements and they are a little rougher than what you’d be used to but you know who we are. All in all, us base members are a little family of sorts. Well, actually, I don’t exactly know what a family is supposed to look like so maybe we aren’t but once you’re accepted it’s we ride together we die together. We understand each other since we’re all from similar type backgrounds.”

“What do you mean?”  
Bill was quiet a second.

“We all lost something. For Pyronica, she shot her boyfriend and joined the gang to avoid a murder charge. There’s more to her situation than that but I’m going to respect her privacy. Kryptos went bankrupt and lost everything. Came to the gang for a fresh start away from his debt. I helped him fake his death later to help keep any outsiders that were still looking for him off his back. Anna, abandoned by the side of the rode at barely 15. Met her when we were robbing the same place. She’s quieter than a cat sneaking on carpet. I could recognize talent a mile away and gave her an offer.”

“What about you?”  
Bill frowned.  
“What about me?”  
“I was told about how you got your leadership position. They said when you joined you had just lost everything.”  
“Let me guess, Pyronica?”  
“…Yeah.”  
“Figures. She knows she can get away with these things and takes full advantage of that. Anyway, to be honest, I’ve never really talked about this before.”  
There was a long pause.  
“You don’t have to…”  
Dipper said and Bill sighed.  
“No, no. We’re in a serious long term relationship. You deserve more of my backstory than just someone mentioning I was homeless at 13. Besides, the more you know about me the better. So, here we go.”Bill took a breath.  
“My house went up in flames. It burnt to the ground, my father inside.”  
“So you lost your dad and you’re home.”  
“Not much of a loss, really. It could hardly have been considered a home. My father was the meanest son of a bitch you’d ever have the misfortune to meet. Hell, the neighbors called the cops on him twice and tried to keep me as much as possible.”  
Bill had a faraway look in his eyes and had stopped rubbing Dipper’s shoulder. He laughed bitterly.

“That rat bastard tried everything sans of killing me. He thought I was a curse and treated me like one, as if I was the cause of all his problems. Growing up with him is how I learned to take a hit. And well, if he was going to act like I was a curse I was going to be the worst curse I could be. It never ended well.”

“Bill…”  
Dipper wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“The neighbors tried to take me in and away. They were nice. They’d patch me up and tell me how I don’t deserve this kind of treatment. Every time I’d leave despite them insisting I should stay, they’d tell me that if my father ever tried to hurt me, don’t fight, just run and come to them.”  
“Did you?”  
“Sometimes. They were nice but incredibly suffocating. Besides I didn't want my dad to go after them to get to me. By age eight I always fought back. They told me not to but you know me, I can’t leave well enough alone. I’ve always been untrainable. Eventually I got fed up with my father. It didn’t take too long before…”  
Bill stopped and frowned.  
“What’s wrong Bill?”

“You might not like what comes next. I don’t want to scare ya kid. I don’t want you to think there’s a chance I’m going to hurt you. There’s not. I may be a devil but you’re my angel and I’d never hurt you. Ever. You are absolutely 100% under my protection. Nothing and no one is allowed to harm you and that includes me. Tear me to pieces and I still wouldn’t lay a finger on you. I really don’t want you to freak out.” 

Dipper squeezed tighter.  
“It’s ok Bill. I know you’re broken in places. I’ve seen the cracks through the confidence you try to maintain. Please don’t hide the pieces from me. I’m safe to talk to.”  
“I really don’t deserve you, kid.”  
“But you have me so keep talking. I think it’s important you talk about this.”

“Ok, just no freak outs ya hear me. I only want to care for you. Now, you know how I am, you know I’ve killed a lot of people in my time. It’s just… my father was the first. I’d spent years plotting and trying to kill him. To me it seemed like the logical way out. He’d find me again if he wasn’t six feet under. I only managed it when I was 13. I locked him in the basement then set the house on fire. Took care of the smoke detectors and everything. I even started a small gas leak so the house would blow up and seal the deal."  


The look of loathing Bill got when talking about his father clearly stated how he felt about the man.  


"Frankly, he deserved it for every hit and every broken bone and every black eye he caused me. For never taking me to the doctor to at least fix what he caused. For never letting me get any rest for fear he may kill me in my sleep. And most of all for hating me, _loathing_ me, every second I was alive and making sure I knew it. If I were anyone else I wouldn’t have survived long enough to take him down but I have an uncanny ability to avoid death coupled with an impossible mind. I’m just waiting until I run out of second chances.”

“Keep talking. I’m not scared. You’ll feel better when you aren’t keeping this just to yourself.”

Dipper really wasn’t scared. He knows Bill probably better than anyone else, even Pyronica. He knows he’s safe with Bill. Besides it sounded like Bill did a service to everyone by killing his dad. The man sounds awful. No one deserves that kind of abuse.

“I got out of the house before it blew. The neighbor was out in the yard and spotted me coughing and out of breath. That’s when the house blew. What a sight that was. The neighbor ran to me and tried to cover my eyes but I wanted to watch. She called 911. By the time the fire was put out the whole house was just rubble. Neighbors tried to keep me after that. I was having none of it though. I already had a family once, if you could call it that, and it sucked. I didn’t feel like trying out a new one. I didn’t feel like giving them a chance to decide I was awful and not worth it. So I left. Went out the window. The streets have always been where I’ve felt the most at home. I could look after myself there and wouldn’t have to deal with adults who didn’t understand and either wanted to hit me or coddle me to death.”  
Bill squeezed Dipper against him.  
“So I guess you could say I lost my home. I say I lost my childhood to a horrible man who got what was coming to him. I lost everything I ever knew by leaving. Not that what I had was all that great. So I joined the Weirdmageddon gang. It was a fresh start somewhere that could use my talents. If my murder taught me anything it’s that I can do and get anything if I want it bad enough, morals are for other people, and the end justifies the means. If I get what I want it’s worth it.”

“Was joining the right choice for you?”

“Absolutely. I’m perfect for the job. It’s stuff I’m good at. It makes me feel useful and skilled and I like having people answer to me. It really skyrocketed my confidence and catered to my latent narcissism. It’s the control I never had before. I may be a curse but now I’m only a curse to those who oppose me.”

“Is… is you’re father why you don’t like the word love?”  
Dipper asked hesitantly.  
“Oh you caught that huh. I guess. That word has always felt… false to me. No one who has ever said it too me has made me feel like they’re sincere. I feel like they’re trying to get something from me. It’s a manipulative word.”  
Dipper hugged Bill tighter.  
“Do you think you’ll feel that way forever?”  
“I don’t know. Probably? Maybe somebody will come alone that can change my mind but they’d have to be pretty special.”  
“Oh ok, just… just do me one favor.”  
“What?”  
“I get you haven’t been in a situation where the sentiment seemed genuine but don’t ever think that means you can’t be loved. I know someone loves you so very much.”  
“Who?”  
Bill wasn’t teasing or being and ass. He was genuinely confused.  
“Someone close to you.”  
“Yeah but who?”  
Dipper only replied with a hum.  
“You’re not gonna bite are you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Alright. Let’s change the subject.”

Dipper asked some more questions and Bill answered as best and as truthfully as he could. They cuddled together the whole time. Bill pulled Dipper as close as possible and Dipper tried to make Bill feel like he was cared for and that trusting him with his past wasn’t something to regret. 

It kind of explains why Bill has trouble with emotions sometimes. Dipper’s aware that Bill’s had some private freak outs over how committed their relationship has gotten. A loving committed long term relationship wasn’t something Bill ever thought he’d have.

It’s ok though. Bill likes Dipper and Dipper’s a support system he’d never had before. He’s never had someone he could tell anything to and always be met with understanding and no judgment. He doesn’t need to be the boss or assert himself to get Dipper’s respect and affection. It’s nice to have someone care about him so unconditionally with absolutely no strings attached and no hoops to jump through. 

Sure, Dipper can’t fix Bill’s broken parts or his problems, he can’t make Bill’s past abuse magically go away, but he’s sure as hell made Bill want to try to fix himself even if it’s just to be more complete for Dipper. In fact, he’s already started trying to developing better coping mechanisms that just ignoring things. Especially since he knows that Dipper will be there to lean on when he needs it. 

Bill really doesn’t deserve Dipper but he’s sure glad he has him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want teaser excerpts, posting updates, progress updates, and anything related to this fic really? Got questions/theories/suggestions? Want to submit fan art where I'll see it? Go to the blog.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefoggylondonview


	14. Chapter 14

It took a few more days of intense thought before Dipper came to a decision. When he did though it was a firm decision. He was very sure of himself that he was choosing correctly. His family, who had noticed his inner turmoil, was pleased he worked through whatever was bothering him though they still had no idea what it was.

Dipper had decided to join the gang. There were risks, sure, but that kind of made it fun. Now he never has to give up the intense affection either. Plus, if Bill’s going to work on himself he’ll need Dipper around for support. There are a lot of broken pieces to sort through.

He can’t fix Bill, nor is it his responsibility to, but he wants to help out any way he can. He’s no therapist but he can still be supportive. Bill’s brain kind of works differently than everyone else’s. Dipper would like to see it in action.

Besides it’d be nice to have people have his back. Sure, Mabel has his back but her influence is not the same as having actual criminals behind you. He gets bullied around here and the only reason he hasn’t shown them what for is he has to keep up appearances.

The gang could solve all his problems. That is after he wins the other members over. Not everyone likes him but he can prove himself useful. He can be more than just Bill’s kiss thing. He’s smart and thinks ahead. Bill’s good at planning but misses things. 

He usually fills in the holes with good on the spot decisions. Dipper can help fill in the holes before hand. After all, no one but Dipper has the power to contradict or criticize Bill. And to be honest, sometimes Bill needs a little cutting down to size before his ego gets too big and he gets too cocky. 

Bill will pout, Bill will complain, Bill will have to learn to take blows to his ego, but Bill will also take Dipper’s advice, if not somewhat begrudgingly at first. He knows it’s good. Dipper doesn’t weigh in on things unless he knows what he’s talking about. 

Dipper’s been maintaining Bill’s ego for a while so it doesn’t cloud his boyfriend’s judgment or get too obnoxious. He’s heard Pyronica comment on how Bill’s plans are even better than normal all of a sudden. To be honest Dipper feels a little smug about it.

When Bill came back around Dipper was a little anxious. Sure, he was firm in his decision but that didn’t stop the nerves he got from having to actually admit it out loud. They sat on the swing again. It’s their usual spot. Dipper affectionately leaned on Bill and Bill chose to take Dipper’s hand in his.

“So I’m required to ask if you’ve made a decision yet but don’t let that make you feel like you need to rush. Spend as much time as you need.”  
Bill said.  
“No need Bill, I figured out what I wanted to do.”  
“Oh, what’d you decide?”  
“I think I want to join. I’ve thought about everything and I think I can be useful. It’d be nice to be useful.”  
“Are you sure sapling? This is kind of a done deal type thing. I’m going to take lots of liberties with you but once you’re in you’re in. There’s not really any backing out if you don’t like it. That’s not something I can alter for you.”  
“I kind of figured that. Letting people just leave wouldn’t be safe. I’m positive in my decision.”  
Bill sighed.  
“Alright. I’ll get you in if that’s what you really want.”  
“It is.”

“Be waiting for my call. When we meet up we’ll do the initiation thing. The other base members will be there. It’s a thing. I’ll give you the PG version. Be prepared to stay out all night because afterwards we get drinks. You may get shit faced because when I say we I mean all of us.”

“Ok.”

Bill hugged Dipper. On one hand he was happy he’d get to be with Dipper so much and he’d be lying if he said getting a chance to provide even more personal protection wasn’t appealing. On the other hand, Dipper would be closer to danger and the illegal things he does will increase in severity. 

Dipper’s morally grey in most areas and if things are introduced at the right pace he shouldn’t have a problem. Bill knows Dipper well and can develop a pace that’s not so fast it overwhelming but at the same time isn’t so slow that Dipper get impatient and frustrated.

Dipper will be scared or nervous at first but he adapts quickly. After a while Dipper won’t be scared anymore and will start looking for more of a challenge to work with. Watching the base will only satisfy him for so long.

The last thing Bill needs is for Dipper to get bored with his assignments. That leads to frustration and the feeling of being underestimated. Dipper’s near impossible when he feels like someone doesn’t take him seriously or is just shoveling busy work on him to keep him out of the way.

Bill accidentally made him feel like that once and from that point on Bill swore never again. Dipper never yelled or stomped like a child, Dipper works very hard never to seem childish and has seemed to have been trained not to yell, but he was still a brat. He kind of reminded Bill of himself in a way to be honest.

-

Well, Dipper did the thing. He did it last night. There was a weird oath and rules and… to be honest Dipper doesn’t really remember much. It may come back to him later. Afterwards everyone went to the Red Wine to celebrate or whatever.

Dipper drank too much. Least he’s not a bad drunk. He’s just really clingy and cuddly. His head hurts now. He’s had a little hang over before but this, the one he has right now, is awful. Dipper adjusts his position on the bed or at least he tried. It’s kind of hard with Bill holding him so tightly.

Speaking of Bill, the man’s completely passed out. Normally Dipper moving around, or at least trying to, would have woken him up but no, this time Bill’s still fast asleep. Probably for the best. If he wakes up he starts talking and Dipper would prefer quiet right now.

Giving up on moving much, Bill’s got a really good grip on him, Dipper decides to just curl up closer and settle down. It doesn’t look like he’s getting away anytime soon. Great. Dipper lay for a while before deciding there was absolutely no way to make being squeezed like this comfortable. 

Unfortunately, he was stuck like this. Bill was strong and Dipper’s arms were pinned to his sides so he couldn’t even try to push Bill away. Struggling had been proven useless. Bill was completely knocked out and Dipper wasn’t going to make noise if he could help it because of his head. He has several problems and no solutions.

There was a knock on the door.

“Hey you guys up yet?”  
It sounded like Pyronica. Maybe if Dipper doesn’t say anything she’ll go away. Nope.  
“Look I know you guys don’t want to wake you up but it’s passed sleeping time. Up and at’em.”

Pyronica said louder coupled with more even louder knocking. Bill stayed asleep but Dipper was awake. He was awake, had a killer head ache, and was in a terrible mood. Right now it could have been the president at the door and he wouldn’t have given a shit. Everyone is on his shit list right now.

“For the love of god I can hear you! Shut up.”  
“Pine tree?”

Pyronica sounded confused and maybe a little thrown off. She was expecting Bill to yell at her like always not an incredibly pissed off Dipper. She’s never dealt with a pissed off Dipper. Truthfully she thought he was such a cute timid little guy that he couldn’t get mad.

“Yeah, and you know what? I don’t give a fuck about anything you have to say. Unless you can fix my current problems you and everybody else can shove it until Bill finally wakes up and I can leave.”  
There was a pause until Pyronica hesitantly asked a question.  
“And… what exactly are your problems?”  
She could hear the frustrated groan Dipper made through the door.  
“My head is pounding which your talking and knocking isn’t fucking helping and Bill completely knocked out and holding me so tight I can’t move. It’s uncomfortable! Now find a way to fix that shit or leave me the fuck alone.”  
“Don’t worry pine tree, I think I can help.”  
“Great.”  
Dipper waited in silence for a little while until the door was knocked on again.  
“You two are decent right?”  
“Yes! Oh my god! If you’re going to help me, help me, if not leave.”

The door opened and Pyronica peeked in before coming in the rest of the way with a water bottle and some medication. She turned on the light then got a good look at Dipper’s situation and tried very hard not to laugh. When it looked like she wouldn’t be able to hold back the giggles Dipper got figurative red in his eyes.

“Laugh and as soon as I’m free I will make your life miserable.”

The pure venom in Dipper’s voice coupled with how utterly pissed off he was immediately silenced any laughter threatening to come from Pyronica. Dipper would probably claw her face off if she pushed him right now.

“Alright, alright. Well, you can’t take these pain meds tied down like that. Luckily I have an idea. Just a heads up you might get a little wet.”

Dipper didn’t have a chance to question her before she dumped half the water bottle on Bill’s face. A little did get on Dipper but he decided not to complain as Bill immediately woke up sputtering and let go of him in favor of using both hands to wipe water off his face.

“What the hell is happ-!”  
Bill started but was interrupted when Dipper forcefully pushed him to the other side of the bed.  
“FREEDOM!”

Dipper shouted and moved as far away from Bill on the bed as possible. Pyronica went and gave Dipper the pills and what was left of the water bottle which Dipper accepted. Bill was utterly confused about what was currently happening.

“What’s going on? I was asleep then all of a sudden water was being poured on me and pine tree was pushing me away.”  
Pyronica glanced at Dipper.  
“You know what, I’m gonna let pine tree take care of this. Later.”  
Pyronica quickly left the room and Bill looked at Dipper who was laying with a pillow over his face.  
“Pine tree?”  
“You. Shut up. I have a hangover. Turn off the light, it’s too bright in here. Stay on your side. I don’t want you touching me. In fact, just get out of the room.”  
The pillow muffled Dipper but he was still understandable and clearly pissed.  
“You sound mad. Did I do something wrong?”  
“You’re still here and still talking even though I told you not to do both of those things. Now shut up and get out before I force you out.”

Dipper ended up having to kick Bill out and slam the bed room door in his face before he got any peace. He locked the door too for added security. Finally, he passed out in a quite dark place with plenty of room sprawl out to sleep off his hangover.

Bill stood on the other side of the door still slightly confused as to what’s going on. He stood there and tried to piece things together. Pyronica woke him up by pouring water on him. He’ll have to ask her about that. 

Dipper has a bad hangover so he’s in a bad mood and wants to be left alone. Makes sense. Bill did something to warrant Dipper wanting him to not touch him and to just stay away in general. He’s kind of worried about that one. 

“Hey Boss did you just get kicked out of your own room?”  
Kryptos asked. Bill tried the nob to find it locked.  
“Looks like it.”  
“Are you going to maybe… do anything about it?”  
“Door’s locked. So probably not.”  
Bill turned around to face the room.  
“’Sides pine tree’s in a bad mood so it’s probably best we leave him be.”  
“Come on boss, we know you like the kid and sure he had the balls to join but, come on. What can the kid really do? He’s hardly dangerous. Pretty timid actually.”  
“Oh but you’ve never been on his shit list. Sure he’s normally kind of timid but it’s different when he’s mad. Knives, guns, even a little fighting, I’ve taught that kid it all myself. He has the training to be dangerous if he wants to be.”  
“You think he’d pull any of that on you?”  
“Of course not! He wouldn’t hurt me but he is mad at me for some reason. I’m still not sure what I did but I apparently did something to make him not want me to touch him.”  
Bill rubbed his arm awkwardly.  
“Oh! I think I know.”  
Pyronica spoke up. Bill looked at her expectantly.

“You were holding him too tight. Like, he was literally being squeezed to death. Couldn’t move an inch and you, Mr. boss man, were too passed out to even notice his struggling or the yelling. He probably doesn’t want you touching him because he’s been stuck like that for hours. I’d know I’d want some time without being touched if I were trapped in that grip.”

“Oh.”  
That made sense to Bill. Pyronica continued to talk.

“Anyway I agree with Bill about the pine tree danger thing. Pine tree saw I was about to laugh at his predicament and threatened to make my life miserable with a conviction I didn’t know he was capable of. Truthfully if he had been free I think he may have attacked me for laughing.”

Bill chuckled.  
“Yeah, he probably would have. He can control his temper when he’s in a good mood. When he’s in a bad mood all bets are off.”

Dipper didn’t reappear for several hours. Kryptos offered to pick the lock for Bill so the man could check on Dipper instead of just pace in front of the door but Bill declined. If he had wanted to pick the lock he could have done it himself. Finally, the door unlocked and Dipper almost ran head first into Bill.

“Pine tree! Are you feeling better?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you in a better mood?”  
“Yes. Better but not good.”  
“Oh. Can I touch you now or are you still mad at me?”  
“Just take me home.”  
“You don’t want to stay longer?”  
“I just want to go home is that too much to ask?”  
Dipper snapped.  
“No, no, I’ll take you home then.”  
“Thank you.”

Bill proceeded to take Dipper home. The gang watches them leave. It’s sometimes so weird to them to see Bill and Dipper interacting. Bill never ever backs down to anyone but he backs down to Dipper. They can’t tell if that’s the usual Bill treating Dipper differently or if Bill’s actually scared of Dipper.

Bill really wanted to put his arm around Dipper or hold his hand but Dipper didn’t seem to be in the mood for once. So the whole way up town Bill pouted. When they got to Dipper’s house Mabel came out to greet them. Dipper silently pushed past her and went inside.

“What’d you do to him?”  
Mabel accused. She lost some of her anger when she saw how genuinely upset Bill looked.  
“He’s mad at me for some reason but I don’t know what I did. He won’t say anything and he won’t even let me hold his hand. He didn’t even give me a goodbye kiss. I know he’s in a bad mood but did I really mess up something so bad he couldn’t even give me a good bye kiss?”  
Bill sounded completely distressed. Mabel sighed.  
“Stay there.”  
Mabel went back inside briefly before coming out pushing a protesting Dipper.  
“Leave me alone Mabel.”  
“Not until you kiss your boyfriend good bye. Seriously he looks like he’s about to start crying on the sidewalk. Once you kiss him you can go back to being a grumpy butt.”

Dipper groaned but allowed himself to be pushed up to Bill. He looked at Bill a moment and from the corner of his eye saw Mabel give him a “get a move on” look and accompanied hand motion along with an impatient glare.

“Did you want a good bye kiss?”  
Dipper asked Bill.  
“I really want to know what I did wrong but yes, the kiss would be nice.”  
“You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just not in a good mood and don’t really want to be touched. I just need some space and it’s really crowded back where you live so there is no space.”  
“Oh good, I thought you were mad at me.”  
Bill sounded relieved.  
“No, though I’d have appreciated if I hadn’t been held so tight. Sorry for making you think that.”  
“It’s alright pine tree. Just communicate next time. I can’t read your mind.”  
“Ok. You can have that kiss now.”

Bill was more than happy to kiss Dipper though he made sure not to touch him with anything but his lips. If anyone can understand not wanting to be touched for any reason, it’s Bill. They parted ways then said good bye and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want teaser excerpts, posting updates, progress updates, and anything related to this fic really? Got questions/theories/suggestions? Want to submit fan art where I'll see it? Go to the blog.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefoggylondonview


	15. Chapter 15

Dipper started going to the base more like Bill had said he’d have too. He stayed longer than before too, sometimes not coming back until late afternoon and other times not for several days. It was a gradual shift, the transition pace Bill had picked was a good one, so his family didn’t notice until he was gone up to four days a week.

Dipper never gave them correct information about where he was going if he gave them any information at all. Mabel knew he was going to see Bill but that’s about it. She didn’t know where exactly he went or what he did while he was gone. Dipper wasn’t concerned.

Despite the mystery behind what Dipper was doing he never came back harmed. Maybe a little tired but never hurt beyond the occasional bruise. So there weren’t really any red flags popping up telling them they should be worried or interfere. 

Dipper was fine, Dipper was happy, everything was ok. With some persuasion Mabel had agreed bruises and small cuts don’t count as “allowed to tell injuries” unless they’re excessive and clearly show Dipper had been purposefully hurt.

He started keeping clothes and things at the base in Bill’s room too. It was more their room now instead of just being Bill’s room. Bill wouldn’t even let anyone think for even a moment that _his_ boyfriend was staying anywhere other than with him.

All the clothes he kept at the base were things he bought at a cheaper store in the mall. He’s found he really likes flannel and jeans. Bill’s not opposed to the flannel, he likes the button up shirts, but he kind of wished Dipper had bought different styles instead of just several of the same thing. 

This is what happens when Dipper doesn’t have his sister making sure he doesn’t dress the same everyday Bill supposes.

Being a member and being in the base more meant he got introduced to the rest of the base. There were actually two floors and other bed rooms than just Bill’s but Bill’s the only one with a private room. Everyone else has to share. 

The arrangements apparently took some figuring out but they’ve found a working set now. Bill apparently chose to make the room near the main area his bedroom so people could get him quick if there was an emergency. He’s of no use if he can’t take care of business quickly.

There were bathrooms too of course. Shower rooms were separate and appeared to have been put in post becoming the base. The bathrooms and showers where the only thing on the second floor so people didn’t really hang out up there except to smoke.

The building used to be something else (Dipper can’t figure out what though) before it was the base so the bathrooms have stalls and most every room in the base was originally something else. Any room that wasn’t a bedroom or bathroom/shower was either storage or blocked off. In the end the place wasn’t exactly as large as one might think.

Girl’s bathrooms and showers are separate from boy’s bathrooms and showers. Eye bat is trans and allowed to use the bathroom that fit's their gender. No objections to this are tolerated.

Bill’s strongly supportive of gender and sexuality freedom and treats both the men and the women the same without bias. He also has ridged rules against period jokes and any harassment against the women. He needs everyone’s loyalty and support if this organization is going to work and he won’t get that if a set of people is treated as if they have less value because of something as stupid as gender or sexuality. As far as Bill's concerned your value rests on how useful you are. Not your identity.

Speaking of Bill Dipper’s noticed something. He’s the only one who touches Bill. The other base members are careful to not even to accidentally bump into Bill let alone touch him in any other way even if it’s meant as a friendly gesture. 

They also never ever raise their voices. Dipper’s heard not one member raise their voice unless Bill’s not in the base. If they’re mad they might sound angry but they keep their voice level. Then again yelling at your highly dangerous and bad tempered boss who has no qualms with pulling a knife on you probably isn’t the best decision. 

Dipper lay in bed with Bill. Bill’s arms were loosely around him, trying not to repeat holding him too tight. Bill looked like he was half dozing. They hadn’t really been talking or sleeping, just laying together. It’d been a pretty chill day. Nothing interesting happened.

“Hey Bill.”  
“Hm?”  
“I’ve been watching and, why does no one touch you, like, not even in a friendly way? Everyone seems to go out of their way to give you plenty of space.”

“Oh. I’m not much of a fan of being touched unless I initiate contact. It makes me uncomfortable and I’ve been known to react badly if it happens too much or if someone purposely touches me when they know I don’t like it. The base crew have collectively decided it’s best to avoid doing things I don’t like so everyone goes out of their way to avoid physical contact with me. It’s honestly the most preferable option they could have pursued.”

“Oh no. I touch you all the time. I’m so sorry you never said that bothered you.”  
Dipper started to pull away from Bill but was stopped.  
“Don’t you pull away now. You’re special. I don’t mind you touching me but you’re the only one. I actually like it. You’re safety.”  
“What?”  
Bill clearly said safety instead of safe.

“My brain recognizes you as safety. You don’t incite bad responses. You’re the one thing in my life that sincerely cares about me unconditionally and I don’t have to jump through any hoops to keep you. I don’t need to assert myself or prove I’m strong, you just accept me how I am past and all. I can tell you anything without worry. I can trust you. I do trust you. More than I’ve ever dreamt I could trust anyone. I may be the one protecting you, but you’re the one who makes me feel safe. I know I’ll be ok if you’re around.”

Dipper pulled Bill closer.  
“Bill I-”  
Bill put a finger over Dipper’s lips, silencing him.  
“Shh. Sleep pine tree. It’s nap time.”

Dipper just nodded and curled up to Bill, inviting the man to hold him just a little tighter. Dipper waited until Bill was completely asleep before whispering what he was trying to say to his boyfriend before he was silenced.

“I love you.”

-

Dipper’s job originally consisted of just watching the base while everyone was out. It used to be Anna’s job but she’s getting introduced to more dangerous things and isn’t really available anymore. He also did all the decoding but his talents in that wasn’t consistently needed.

Doing these mundane tasks didn’t really sway people either way on the “if I like you or not” scale. He didn’t start swaying people until he started butting in on Bill and helping him with plans and plots. Bill resisted at first but Dipper was persistent and his whining that he wanted to help more eventually made Bill cave.

With double the brain power and Dipper’s ability to refine Bill’s plans without fear of harm they improved quickly. They were already great but now they were excellent. Dipper’s influence over Bill in turn influenced the rest of the base.

Things Bill couldn’t bother with Dipper could work out. It helped take some stress off Pyronica now that she had some help dealing with problems Bill was too good for. Dipper had always been good at puzzles and problems.

Dipper was hesitant to let himself lash out at first as he’s been trained his whole life not to let his temper get out of hand but soon enough the teasing crossed a line and he said screw it. If he’s not going to get respect any other way he’s going to take it by force.

The base crew learned the level they could mess with Dipper at and how much teasing would get a pass before crossing the line. Dipper can handle his temper, being mad does not actually mean he’ll let it break out. However, when you cross a line, when you go too far, Dipper doesn’t hold back.

When the kid makes a threat while mad it’s pretty believable he’ll go through with it. Plus, you really don’t want to be kicked in the shins or any other body part now that Dipper started wearing steel toed boots. Also he kicks _hard_. It’s really Bill’s fault for encouraging Dipper to fight if he feels he needs to.

It’s not like the other base members can effectively fight Dipper back either. Bill would have their head if they hurt Dipper in any way and they don’t particularly fancy being dead so their hands are tied. It’s ok though, everyone, ok _most_ everyone, finds they like Dipper more now that he’s useful and has proven he’s not helpless and won’t just hide behind Bill if threatened.

Dipper also kind of likes not having to hold everything in if he’s mad. Ford never permitted tantrums so Dipper developed just holding his negative emotions in as best he could. So his anger was always controlled instead of explosive. He’s scarier when he’s both angry and calm to be honest.

Though Dipper is now a part of things and tries to help out, Bill still takes every chance he can get to love on Dipper. Bill showers Dipper with attention until Dipper gets overstimulated and overcrowded and locks himself in their room for some space. 

It rarely ever ends that way but it happens occasionally. Before Bill hardly got 24 hours at once with Dipper tops now he has 4 consecutive days. If Dipper’s going to be around and interact with 8 people in a space that probably shouldn’t be accommodating those 8 people plus Dipper for 4 days at a time he’s going to need some space every once in a while.

After being in the base a lot for a while Dipper figured out the system better. There were 7 people in the base plus him and Bill. Each person has a job or jobs in the base and outside of it. There are also grunt gang members that don’t live in the base.

Everyone in the base are pretty high up on the scale. They’re good at what they do and pull off the more complicated and high risk stunts. There are 4 high rank members that don’t live in the base. 98 face, teeth, 8-ball, and pacifier. 

Dipper briefly met teeth and 8-ball when they came to talk to Bill but not the others. Dipper wouldn’t have been introduced if he hadn’t accidentally interrupted. 8-ball asked “who the bite sized kid was” causing Bill to go off on an adoration saturated rant about Dipper. 

Teeth’s only response was “oh, boss has feelings” like it wasn’t really a big deal. Dipper doesn’t expect trouble from them. Now that Dipper thinks about it, it kind of makes sense that there’s more to the gang because it’s hard to believe just 8 people could pull off everything they do.

It’s all very intricate. Right now Bill and Dipper were at a table stewing over a layout map of a bank. They needed money so they were making the plan to rob a bank. At one-point Dipper would have been very uncomfortable with this but it’s been like 2 months and not much bothers him anymore.

“And there. That’s perfect.”  
Dipper said and Bill sighed in relief. They’d been on this for 5 hours and that’s just counting today. They’ve been at this all week. Dipper had just been triple checking everything.  
“I’m glad that’s over.”  
“Yeah that took a while but you can’t be too careful. What’s with the frown?”  
Bill had looked over the plan again as one last check and was now frowning.  
“You made too many jobs. There’s eight of us in the base not nine.”  
“Oh, well we can’t really ditch a job without hurting the plan.”  
“Oh god I really don’t want to start over.”  
Bill whined. Dipper thought a minute.  
“Hey, no, I was right. There are nine of us in the base. Where’d you get eight from?”  
“You aren’t being counted.”  
“What? Bill I can help.”  
“No, it’s too dangerous. I’m not going to let you get hurt. You’ll be staying right here.”  
“You never let me do anything and when I try you always shut me down.”  
Dipper said with growing frustration. He’s tried to get Bill to give him harder talks before and Bill’s always refused. He’s getting _real_ tired of it.  
“You’re not taking me seriously and you know how I feel about that.”  
“Pine tree, I’m not putting you in a situation where you’re going to get hurt.”  
“Who says I’m going to get hurt?”  
“Pine tree-”  
“I’m stuck in place here because you never give me anything harder than babysit the base. Do you think I’m not capable? As much as you’d like to think I am, I’m not actually here just to kiss you. You can’t act like I’m expendable. I’m a member so fucking treat me like one.”  
“Pine tree, I’m not going to listen to you whine about this. You’re staying here, end of story. Discussion over. Now calm down and let’s rework this.”

Bill said firmly. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Dipper then knocked everything off the table and stomped off to his and Bill’s room, slamming the door behind him. Bill flinched at the sound. A slammed door meant Dipper was pissed.

Well, he messed up. He neglected the pace he set and now Dipper’s dissatisfied with how things are. He feels unappreciated and underestimated, like people aren’t taking him seriously. Dipper _hates_ that and Bill knows it. 

Dipper needs harder challenges to keep him happy but Bill really doesn’t think this is a good mission to start him out on. Bill stands and picks up all the things Dipper knocked off the table then walks over to the bed room door and knocks.

“Pine tree sweetie, try to understand-”  
“Shut up!”  
“Sapling. You need to quit being a child and come out right now.”  
He doesn’t need to check to know the door is locked.  
“Fuck off.”  
“I normally handle this behavior differently but you’re being unreasonable this time.”  
“I am not. You just don’t get it.”  
“Then explain instead of pouting.”  
“I tried already! You wouldn’t listen.”  
“Sapling you are staying here during the mission even if I have to tie you to a god damn chair! Do you understand me?”  
“Fuck you!”

That was the last thing Dipper said. Bill could pick the lock but he doesn’t want Dipper to think he doesn’t have a place he can go where he can safely be away from everyone. Right now Dipper doesn’t want to be around Bill so Bill’s going to respect that. Dipper wouldn’t leave the room and stayed there all night forcing Bill to sleep on the sofa.

Bill didn’t sleep much. He spent most of the night thinking of ways to get Dipper back on his side. Really, he didn’t come up with much. Dipper’s stubborn. If he feels he’s being wronged, he fights back. In the morning Bill went back to the door even though he hadn’t really figured out a plan.

“Sweet heart, you up?”  
There was a good deal of silence before Dipper gave a wary reply.  
“Yeah?”  
He sounded tired, probably just as done with this as Bill was.  
“Ok, good. Can I come in? Can we work this out? I just want to talk.”  
Another bout of silence.  
“The door’s not locked. You could have come in at any time.”

The door’s not locked? Well, Bill guesses he didn’t actually try it and just automatically assumed it was. He opens the door and carefully comes in. Dipper’s lying on the bed holding a pillow to his chest seeming very unhappy. Bill closes the door behind him and goes and tentatively lays down next to Dipper.

“Hey buddy, how ya feeling?”  
Dipper averted his eyes and didn’t say anything.  
“That bad, huh? Tell me how can I make everything better.”  
“You can let me fucking help, that’s what you can do.”  
“Pine tree. No.”  
“You’re suffocating me.”  
“No, pine tree I’m trying to protect you.”

“You said once that you hated being coddled to death. That’s exactly what you’re doing. Don’t get me wrong, I love all the attention you spoil me with. That’s not the problem. You’re just being so over protective. I can’t even think about maybe doing something even a little more exciting without you shooting me down immediately. I don’t like being controlled Bill. It has to stop or I’m not going to be able to handle this relationship.”

“Pine tree”  
“I’m at my limit Bill. I don’t _want_ to break up with you but something’s got to change. You’re killing me.”  
Before Dipper could blink Bill had pulled him into his arms.  
“I’m sorry. I just… you’re so important to me, I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt. I’d never forgive myself.”  
“Bill…”  
“Please pine tree. I’ll include you in something less dangerous than this.”  
“I help you with all you’re plans Bill. This is pretty low on the danger scale compared to somethings. And I’ve taken into account how you want me to be safe. I was going to place me as look out. I tried to place that position as safe as possible. Just let me be a part of this, please. I need this.”

Bill let out a whine and nuzzled Dipper’s hair. He was torn between his need to protect Dipper and his need to make Dipper happy. He didn’t want to lose his pine tree over acting too protective. He didn’t want to ever lose his pine tree over anything.

“You really want to come?”  
“Yes. I feel like you don’t think I can handle anything harder then what I’ve got. I’m not weak. Trust that I can handle myself.”  
Bill sighed.  
“Ok, fine, but we’re making you as safe as possible.”  
“Deal.”  
“Are you happy now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. I’m sorry I was being over protective. I’ll try to lay off.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Just try to be careful while we’re out there, ok pine tree? You’re the most important thing in the world to me. I can’t lose you.”  
“I will.”

Dipper tossed the pillow then hugged Bill back. That action alone sealed it that everything was ok now.

-

It was night and the bank robbery was in progress. So far everything had gone well. It was reaching the end. Dipper was in the alley way by the bank with a walkie talkie keeping watch. He’d just finished letting everyone know it was clear.

There were gun shots. Wait. Gun shots? There weren’t supposed to be gun shots now. Something went wrong. Dipper had a bad feeling. Gang members bolted from the building. Bill came out last clutching his side. He wasn’t moving quickly.

He stumbled over to where Dipper was. He was bleeding from several places. This wasn’t good. He kind of slumped on to Dipper. Dipper held on to him to keep him from falling over. There was a lot of blood it was getting on Dipper’s clothes. This wasn’t good at all.

“Bill what happened.”  
“I deviated from the plan. Don’t worry. Everything is fine.”  
“No it’s not. I’m calling an ambulance.”  
“You can’t do that. I’m a criminal.”  
“I’ll make up a story. Sit down with me. You can barely stand.”

Bill didn’t put up much of a fuss and let Dipper make him sit with him on the ground. Dipper used his phone to call an ambulance. Afterwards he held Bill and tried to get him to keep talking. If he can talk he’s still alive. The conversation eventually turned into just Dipper asking questions to keep Bill engaged.

“What’s my nickname?”  
“Pine tree.”  
“What’s my real name?”  
“Dipper Pines.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Bill Cipher.”  
“Who’s your second in command?”  
“Pyronica.”  
“Who cooks?”  
“…. Kryptos….?”  
Bill didn’t seem too sure of his answer. Not good.  
“That’s right. Now, who never talks?”  
“…….”  
“Bill, come on, who never talks?”  
Nothing.  
“Bill?”

Bill was breathing shallowly but no longer appeared to be conscious enough to talk. The bleeding hadn’t stopped. Dipper started to cry, no longer feeling like holding it back. At this rate by the time the ambulance gets there, there won’t be any Bill left to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be out of the country for the next two weeks so I can't update anything until I get back.
> 
> Also I did this on purpose. I have way too much power. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> \--
> 
> Want teaser excerpts, posting updates, progress updates, and anything related to this fic really? Got questions/theories/suggestions? Want to submit fan art where I'll see it? Go to the blog.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefoggylondonview


	16. Chapter 16

Bill opened his eyes and saw white. Once he blinked a few times and his eyes focused he realized he was actually looking at a white ceiling. He stared at it confused for a moment. The base doesn’t have a white ceiling. At least he thinks it doesn’t. 

His head is kind of fuzzy and he’s really groggy. He moves his head to look around. The walls are white and the floors are too. Why is everything white. There’s a plant in the corner. There’s also some chairs. Pine tree seems to be asleep in one of them. 

He’s clutching a bundle that looks like his and Bill’s coats. Where is Bill? There was the bank robbery then he left the bank to get pine tree and that’s the last thing he remembers. He looks down at himself. He’s in a bed with the covers pulled up to his abdomen. The mattress is bent so he’s sitting up. 

There are cords attached to him. He’s hooked to machinery. He’s also wearing… these aren’t his clothes. This looks like a hospital gown. Not that he’s ever been to a hospital. Well, he guesses he should say until now because if he’s wearing a hospital gown he’s clearly at a hospital. 

“What the hell?!”   
Bill’s shout was loud enough to startle Dipper awake. The boy looked around wildly before spotting Bill. He was up in an instant and before Bill could do anything he was being hugged.   
“Oh thank god you’re awake.”   
“Pine tree what is going on?”   
“You got hurt really bad so I called an ambulance. You, you passed out from what I can assume was blood loss before they got there and this is the first time you’ve been awake since. That was over 24 hours ago.”   
“Over 24 hours?”   
“The bank heist happened Thursday night. It’s Saturday morning.”   
“Oh geez, the guys”   
“I’ve been radioing them updates and orders periodically. Pyronica’s in charge until we get back but if I have any orders she’s supposed to back them up. Since it’s your job to do the books I’ve gotten started on it for you while you were out cold.”   
“Wow pine tree, you really step up to the plate and get shit done.”   
“Of course.”   
“So what’s the likely hood I’m going to get arrested when I’m released? 90%? 100%?”   
“0%.”   
“What?”   
Dipper sat on the edge of the bed. 

“The story is you and me were out walking in the bad part of town at night and accidentally came across the Weirdmageddon gang fleeing the bank. One of them saw us and attacked. You protected me and got hurt. The attacker fled and I called the ambulance. I was crying so hard the whole time I was telling the story that they gave me a shock blanket so they didn’t doubt me for a second. I was far too hysterical for anyone to think there was even a chance I could be lying. Also I hid our weapons in the jacket bundle. That way no one saw the symbols on out jackets or the weapons. Also as far as anyone knows your name is William Christopher.” 

“Damn kid, you take care of all lose ends don’t you?”   
“Yep. I’m good at handling responsibility.”   
“I have to say I’m pretty proud of you.”  
Dipper grinned for a moment.   
“Ya know Bill, I was always kinda of skeptical about the you can never die thing. Until now. Even the doctors said you should not have survived that amount of blood loss.”   
“I guess they patched me up then.”   
“Yeah. You had three stab wounds and were shot once.”   
Bill ruffled Dipper’s hair and smiled at him.   
“Thanks for saving my life pine tree.”   
“Hey Bill.”   
“Yeah?” 

Dipper was silent for a moment then he moved farther onto the bed so he was sitting on Bill’s thighs, legs on either side. He didn’t want to be farther up so he wouldn’t touch Bill’s injuries. Dipper put his hands on Bill’s shoulders and pressed his forehead to Bill’s. 

“Don’t you dare deviate from the plan ever again you fucking lunatic.”   
“Alright, alright, no need to- wait. Are you crying? Why are you crying? Everything’s alright, I promise. Please don’t cry pine tree.”   
Bill took Dipper’s face in his hands to wipe away the tears.   
“I almost lost you, you absolute moron!”   
Bill blinked. He didn’t know how to respond. Besides, Dipper was still talking.   
“I can’t lose you Bill. Don’t you understand? I love you!”   
Bill stared at Dipper wide eyed.   
“I love you so fucking much Bill. You’re everything to me and I almost lost you.”   
“You- you love me?”   
“Yes! I can’t live without you. I would have told you sooner but I knew how you felt about the word. I just…” 

Dipper’s tears started coming harder. Bill was still processing. Dipper loves him. Dipper has never once been anything but sincere and honest with him. There is no reality or possibility that Dipper could possibly be using those words to manipulate him. Bill pulled Dipper’s face to him and kissed him. 

“I love you too pine tree.”   
For once the word didn’t taste sour. For once it felt good to say it.   
“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you.” 

Dipper looked at him, eyes brimming with tears and joy. He hugged Bill tightly while still trying to be careful of his injuries. Bill hugged Dipper back trying to bring him as close as possible, completely disregarding his injuries. 

“I love you and you know I can’t just say that to people. You’re really special.”   
Suddenly there was a ringing sound. Dipper sighed and was forced to pull away so he could pull his phone out of his pocket and press ignore.   
“Who was calling?” 

“My family. They call me about every 20 minutes. I always spend Friday through Sunday with them, remember? So from their perspective I’ve been gone two extra days without contacting them in any way. They’re probably worried and I’m probably making it worse by ignoring their calls and texts but I’m not really ready to bring them into this yet.” 

“Who says you have to bring them into this at all?” 

“Bill, I’ve talked to the doctor. You’re going to need some recovery time after you’re released and you have stiches. I know for a fact that if you go back to the base right after this you won’t let yourself relax and recover and you won’t come back to get the stiches removed. So I’m going to convince my family to let you stay with us at least until you can get the stiches out.” 

“Pine tree.”   
“It’s for your own good. I already saved your life I’m not letting you hurt yourself all over again because you can’t be bothered to let yourself recover without someone forcing you.”   
“Fiiine. How many days will I be staying with you?”   
“Two weeks if you don’t hurt yourself.”  
“Pine tree, I cannot be gone two weeks, more than two weeks if you count the hospital stay.”   
“If the gang needs us they can radio. I’ll be a little inconvenient to work long distance but not impossible. They won’t need us that much anyway. Pyronica is capable of handling things.”   
“You really do think of everything don’t you?”   
“I make it my job to think ahead.” 

They heard the door open.   
“Hey, off the bed.”   
Dipper looked over to see the doctor.   
“Oh, sorry.”   
Dipper got off the bed. The doctor walked over to Bill.   
“So, William was it?”   
“Yep.” 

“How are you feeling?”   
“Like an alien abductee, caught and hooked up to a bunch of weird machines.”   
The doctor didn’t seem amused. Bill rolled his eyes.   
“You have no sense of humor. I feel fine. I don’t even hurt.”   
“You don’t hurt because one of the things you’re hooked up to is pain medication. Without it you’d probably still be really sore.”   
“I’ve had worse.”   
“Well it’s good you’re awake. You lost a _lot_ of blood and I’m not quite sure how you’re still alive to be honest but I suppose miracles happen.”   
“Not the first time. Heaven and hell are scared of me and want to put off my arrival as long as possible.”   
“Right… I assume your friend filled you in on what’s happened since you were last conscious.”   
“Did a gold star worthy job.”   
“Well now that you’re awake if you pass a vitals test and a checkup we can release you tomorrow.”   
“Ok? What exactly do those entail? I’ve never actually been to the doctor before.”   
The Doctor looked appalled.   
“Is this another joke?”   
“Nope. 100% serious.”   
“So you’ve never been vaccinated?”   
“People get vaccinated?”   
Bill clearly had not known that before now. The doctor put her head in her hand.   
“As a medical professional I cannot allow you to leave without being up to date on your shots. After we get your vitals and checkup you’re getting vaccinated.”   
“Ok?” 

The whole proses was a big pain. Bill didn’t have to leave the bed but he still didn’t want to cooperate half the time and he was only as good as he was because Dipper was there keeping him in line. Then it came to getting his shots. 

Oh my god. Bill was like a five-year-old. For someone who can handle an absurd amount of pain like it’s nothing apparently needles were the line. Bill took one look, said nope, and tried to leave. He tried to get out of the bed and walk out. 

Dipper stopped him before he could yank out the needles in his arms connecting him to the machinery and medicine and such. Dipper suspected since he doesn’t know anything about hospitals that he hasn’t really thought about how he’s connected to all that stuff and figured out they were needles. 

In the end Dipper had to literally sit on Bill and physically hold him down. Bill’s not going to knock Dipper off so he was forced to sit and get his shots. There were quite a few since he’s never had any before. He complained the entire time. Finally, they were done and Dipper went to sit back down in one of the chairs. 

“Ok, you’ll be good to go tomorrow.”   
The doctor told Bill.   
“As long as I don’t have to do that again.”   
“So you’ve seriously never been to the doctor before now?”   
“Nope.”   
“Haven’t you ever gotten sick?”   
“I caught a cold once.”   
“Nothing worse than that?”   
“Not really.”   
“And you’re how old again?”   
“21.”   
The doctor shook her head.   
“First surviving a deadly amount of blood loss and now not getting sick despite never being vaccinated. You’re an anomaly of physical health.”  
“I’ve survived a lot of things lady. You don’t know the half of it.”   
The Doctor shook her head then turned to Dipper. 

“Son I’d like to ask you to keep an eye on your friend while he recovers once he’s released. Make sure he comes and gets his stitches out in two weeks. I haven’t known him for long but if he’s stupid enough to be walking around the bad part of town at night I have a feeling he’d be stupid enough to neglect to take care of himself or get his stiches out.” 

“I’m right here, lady. I can hear you.”   
Bill complained.   
“Don’t worry miss, I already plan to take him home with me. He’s not getting out of taking care of himself. I just have to convince my great uncle Ford to let him stay.”   
“Ford?”   
“Stanford Pines.”   
“As in _the_ Stanford Pines? The one who’s developed all the big security equipment among other inventions as well as a working multiverse theory?”   
“Yeah.”   
“That means you’re Mason Pines, his nephew.”   
“I prefer Dipper but yes.”   
“You’re name’s Mason?”   
Bill asked but both the doctor and Dipper ignored him.   
“What in god’s name is someone like you, doing with him?” 

The doctor asked pointing at Bill. Even she could tell Bill’s not an uptown resident and judging from the fact he’s never been to the doctor before he’s probably not middle class either. It doesn’t matter how attractive he is Bill’s a little scruffy no matter what you do and no one ever places him high enough to meet the standard they expect for Dipper. 

For some reason everyone except the base crew seems to think Bill’s the reacher and Dipper’s the settler in the relationship but Dipper’s pretty sure it’s the opposite. Bill could probably have anyone he wanted and he chose Dipper. Meanwhile Dipper could barely get a second date out of anyone. 

“He’s my boyfriend.”   
The doctor sighed.   
“Ok, ok, it’s none of my business. Just, be careful with him. He seems like a loose cannon.”   
Before Dipper could reply his phone rang again and he pressed ignore.   
“Son was that you’re family calling?”   
The Doctor asked.   
“Yeah…”   
“You should answer them. I don’t know what they’ve heard but I’m sure they’re worried.”   
“I’m sure. From their perspective I’ve been missing for two days. I’m just not looking forward to explaining this.”  
“Well I’m going to leave. I’ll check back later. Meanwhile I hope you will call back your family and tell them everything is ok.”   
“Maybe…” 

The doctor left. Bill looked at Dipper.   
“You’re real name’s Mason?”   
“Yeah.”   
“You always said your real name was stupid. Mason’s not a stupid name. I kinda of like it.”   
“Well, I’m glad somebody does.”   
“Don’t worry, I won’t call you that if you don’t want me too.”   
“Thank you. Also, when the fuck did you turn 21?”   
“Last month.”   
“And you didn’t tell me?”   
“It wasn’t important.”   
“Yes, it is. I would have gotten you something.” 

“I prefer people just ignoring my birthday. Lot less hassle and I don’t budget for gifts and parties so unless the base crew wants to use the spending money I allot to each of them there won’t be any presents or festivities. And trust me, they aren’t going to waste any of their money on me.” 

“You bought me a birthday present.”   
“I love you. You’re special.”   
“I love you too. Tell me what you want and I’ll give you a late birthday present, ok?”   
“Kid, the only thing I want is you and I already have that. You already told me you love me and it was the only I love you that I’ve ever believed at that. What more could I want?”   
“Alright, you’ve made your point.”   
“Good. Now call your family pine tree. You’re lucky to have a good one.”   
Dipper sighed.   
“Ok.” 

Dipper dialed and put the phone to his ear. It rang only once before it was picked up. 

“Hello Great Uncle Ford.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this from my mobile phone while at a hostal in Scotland. 
> 
> It wasn't easy. I hate working on mobile. 
> 
> I'm so tired.


	17. Chapter 17

Ford called Dipper’s phone again and again the call was ignored. What was that boy up to? He should have been back two days ago but he wasn’t and they’ve not heard a single word from him. It’s not normal and Mabel has been having a really bad feeling about this.

Dipper and Mabel have a special connection so if Mabel has this bad of feeling Ford’s willing to believe something is wrong. He hopes Dipper’s alright. He wishes Dipper would answer his calls. Suddenly the phone rang. Ford picked it up in an instant. If this turns out to be a telemarketer he doesn’t know what he’ll-

“Hello Great Uncle Ford.”  
It’s Dipper thank god.  
“Dipper! Dipper where are you? Are you ok? Mabel’s been having a really bad feeling about you not coming back and it’s got us all worried.”  
“I’m fine. I’m at McKarthy Hospital.”  
“WHY ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL?!”  
“My- my friend was shot. I’ve been staying here with him. He only woke up 2 or so hours ago.”  
“But Dipper are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. I mean, I’m a little bloody but it’s not my blood. I don’t have any injuries.”  
“Oh good. What room are you in? We’re coming to get you.”  
“Why don’t you come tomorrow? That’s when Bill’s getting released.”  
“Bill?”  
“My friend.”  
“Oh right. Dipper we are coming today and that’s final.”   
“I’m not leaving until Bill does. You can’t make me.”  
“Dipper you need to come home.”  
“What if your best friend was shot? Wouldn’t you want to stay with them? Especially since they’re completely unreasonable without you there and might, I don’t know, try to leave out the window?”  
“Who the hell are you with?”  
“My friend Bill.”  
“You’ve never mentioned any Bill’s before now.”  
“Well maybe there’s a reason for that. Back on subject, I’m not leaving him. Besides you all should use this time to prepare.”  
“Prepare for what?”  
Ford asked suspiciously. Dipper audibly sighed.  
“He has stitches that come out in two weeks and is supposed to use that time to recover. If we leave him to handle it on his own neither of those things will happen. I want him to stay with us at least until he can get the stiches out.”  
“No.”  
“Please, he’ll hurt himself again if I’m not there to make him take it easy for once in his life.”  
“Dipper.”  
“Even the doctor asked me to do this. Please, let him stay.”  
Dipper begged.  
“I don’t know…”  
“Don’t you want to get a good idea of who your nephew’s been hanging out with? Because I guarantee this is the only chance you’ll get.”  
Saying that was Dipper's secret weapon and Ford let out a defeated sigh.  
“Fine.”  
“Thank you.”  
“We’re still coming there today but we won’t take you home until tomorrow ok?”  
“Ok. I’m in room 318.”  
“We’ll be there in about 30 minutes.”  
“Right, bye.”  
“Good bye.”

Ford hung up. Ok, Dipper’s ok but now they have a different problem. They’re going to have to accommodate a whole nother person for two weeks. One that has a mysterious connection to Dipper. It’ll be nice to finally know what Dipper’s been up to though.

Ford made his way to the living room where the rest of the family was. They looked up when he entered. They must have heard the phone ring. Ford’s got to present this carefully so they don’t freak out. Here it goes.

“Dipper called.”  
“Is he alright?”  
Mabel asked.  
“Yes, he’s at McKarthy Hospital.”  
“At the hospital isn’t alright Ford.”  
Stan said.  
“He’s not the one who was hurt. He’s there because his friend Bill was shot.”  
Ford didn’t miss Mabel’s reaction when he mentioned Bill. She sat up straighter, her eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched before forcing herself to relax.  
“Mabel, do you know Bill?”  
Seeing she’d been caught out Mabel replied.  
“I’ve met him once or twice.”  
“What kind of person is he?”  
She wanted to say he’s violent and awful and dangerous and definitely should not be around Dipper but she knew better.  
“He’s uh, he’s a person. That’s all I’m saying.”  
Ford frowned but didn’t persist. He didn’t like that response.  
“Well, I hope you like him because Dipper convinced me to let him stay here until he can get his stiches out in two weeks once he’s released tomorrow.”  
“What?!”  
Mabel was clearly unhappy with this turn of events.  
“Is there a problem Mabel? This will be a good chance to see who exactly Dipper’s been hanging out with.”  
“There’s no problem as long as he stays away from me.”  
“Right. Well put on your shoes. We aren’t taking Dipper home until tomorrow but we’re still visiting him today. I plan to get the story as to why they were in a place where someone could get shot in the first place while we’re there.”

Everyone who wasn’t already wearing shoes put on their shoes and they all piled into Ford’s car. They drove to the hospital, got into a fight with the receptionist, and argued with security before finally being led to room 318. They burst in the room unceremoniously clearly interrupting a conversation between Dipper and Bill. Both boys looked up.

“Wow. Ever heard of knocking?”  
“Bill play nice.”  
Bill rolled his eyes. Ford and Stan, went over to Dipper and started checking him over to make sure he was really ok. It turned out he was.  
“Dipper why did Bill get shot?”   
“Bill and I were walking back to his house in the bad part of town and”  
“Where on earth did you meet someone who lives on the bad side of town?!”  
Ford interrupted.  
“On the bad side of town.”  
“Why were you there?”  
“I don’t remember. It was a long time ago.”  
“Jesus. Ok, keep telling me how Bill got shot?”

“Like I said we were walking to Bill’s place in the bad part of town at night and accidentally came across the Weirdmageddon gang fleeing the bank. One of them saw us and attacked. Bill protected me and got hurt. The attacker fled and I called the ambulance. Now here we are.”

“Oh my god, you are in so much trouble when this is over.”

While Stan and Ford were talking to Dipper Mabel went over to Bill.

“What’s up shooting star?”  
“You put my brother in danger.”  
She hissed in too low of tone for anyone but Bill to hear.  
“You’re acting like I wanted to put him in this situation. I’ll have you know he acted like a complete brat until I caved and let him come with me.”  
Bill copied her volume level.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah. Do you really think I want my pine tree hurt?”  
“I guess not.”  
“Exactly. He’s mine and I don’t like it when he gets hurt so fuck off.”  
“I still don’t want you near my brother anymore. Vandalism is one thing. Getting shot is another.”  
“I’m the one who was shot, bitch. Not him. Also you couldn’t keep me away if you tried.”  
“Where were you shot?”

Like an idiot, Bill pointed to a place on his chest and Mabel punched that spot. It didn’t matter that he had pain killer in his system. A direct punch to his injury still hurt like hell. Bill wasn’t going to hurt Mabel but he was still going to retaliate.

“Pine tree your sister’s hitting me.”  
Dipper looked over.  
“Mabel leave him alone.”

Dipper gave her a look then went back to Stan and Ford who were being critical and skeptical of his story. After Bill and Mabel glared at each other for a minute Mabel went over to her brother a little way away. Once things with Dipper got sorted out best they could. (Dipper still wouldn’t get that specific.) Attention turned to Bill which Dipper found worse than having the attention on him.

“So, Bill was it?”  
“Bill Christopher.”  
Bill answered cheerfully.  
“You should teach your niece it’s not nice to punch people in their bullet wound.”  
Stan looked at Mabel.  
“Sweetie please don’t hurt the man without reason.”  
Mabel just huffed in response.  
“Bill what’s your relation to Dipper?”  
“I’m his friend. His special friend.”  
Bill then smirked and winked at Dipper.  
“How long have you known each other?”  
“Oh, long time. Round 10 months I’d say.”  
“How’d you get shot?”  
“What the kid probably said. Gang member attacked us when we accidentally came up on them robbing a bank. I protected pine tree and got hurt.”

Stan and Ford were trying to find errors in the boys’ stories to find if there’s a lie. So far everything lines up. Either they’re telling the truth or they worked really hard on getting their story right. Meanwhile Dipper was having a whisper conversation with Mabel.

“Bill was shot once and stabbed three times. I know you don’t like him but can you please not hit him. He’s been through enough.”  
“He put you in danger.”  
“I put myself in danger. He threatened to tie me to a chair if it meant I wouldn’t go with him because what he was doing would be dangerous. It’s my fault I’m in this situation not his.”  
“What were you _really_ doing Dipper? I know that story of yours isn’t all true.”  
“It doesn’t concern you.”  
“It does concern me because you’re my brother and I care about you.”   
Dipper didn’t reply. Mabel sighed. She knows Dipper’s not going to tell her anything.  
“Did you come up with changing Bill’s last name or was it his idea?”  
“It was me. He was kind of out cold from blood loss.”  
“I guess most of his blood’s on that hideous flannel of yours now huh? Those clothes are completely ruined.”  
Dipper looked down at his shirt. There was no use defending his fashion choices to Mabel.  
“Yeah…”

They stayed a while. Dipper was very clearly attached to Bill even though everyone else can agree Bill’s kind of insufferable and a smart-ass. They eventually went back home. The next morning, they came to pick up Dipper and Bill.

-

Bill stood in the lobby happy to be in regular clothes again. His old shirt has been cut off his body when he was brought in initially so Dipper bought him a new one from the gift shop. He’d picked out the only yellow one. It had a scalene triangle on it and said “I’m an equilateral mess”. 

It doesn’t really make sense from any angle. Still, this might just be Bill’s new favorite shirt. He held Dipper’s hand until they were picked up. The “keeping the relationship a secret” thing had been entirely on Dipper up until this point and by the time they got to the house Bill was already tired of keeping it a secret. 

They were led to the living room to get some ground rules laid out but as soon as he was there instead of sitting and listening Bill pulled Dipper into a kiss. The boy kissed back and wrapped his arms around Bill. He was tired of hiding their relationship too and wasn’t going to try and fool himself into thinking he could maintain the guise for very long anyway. Not with Bill around. 

“Hot Belgium waffles!”  
Stan shouted in surprise. He was ignored. The two boys broke apart.  
“I love you pine tree.”  
“I love you too Bill. Even though this was supposed to stay a secret.”  
“Silly pine tree, you know very well if I’m going to be spending two weeks with you I’m going to love on you every single second I can.”  
Dipper smiled and hugged him.  
“I know.”  
Ford cleared his throat. It was kind of clear since the beginning their relationship was a little more than just friends. Ford was just unaware it had gotten as far as love.  
“If you two are done I need to go over rules with Bill.”  
Bill turned to face Ford.  
“Shoot sixer.”  
Bill had noticed Ford had six fingers. Ford was a little taken aback by the nickname but brushed it off for now.  
“First of all, if you’re in a relationship with Dipper you’re not allowed in his room.”  
Bill made an annoyed face. He’ll see about that.  
“Keep out of any other bed rooms as well. Second, we eat breakfast at 8AM sharp so go to bed early if you half to.”  
“Eight in the morning? No wonder pine tree always gets up at the crack of dawn.”  
“Don’t touch things that aren’t yours.”  
“Nothing here is mine except pine tree.”  
“You know what I mean and don’t cause trouble. Try to get along with everyone. Keep things PG. Stay off the third floor. Also this is a swear free household. I don’t know how it normally is with you but while you’re here control your language.”

Bill made a note to use as many curse words as possible. After another ten minutes of rules Dipper was allowed to show him around. With 3 floors this place was bigger than the base. Dipper showed him all the rooms and Bill made a note of where Dipper’s was. Lastly they got to the guest room that will be Bill’s.

“You know I’m not going to be sleeping in here, right? They couldn’t keep me out of your room even if they guarded the door.”  
“I know. Just try to be stealthy. Now can I trust you to be good for a half hour while I take a shower and change into some clothes that don’t have your blood on them? You should probably have a shower too.”  
“Why don’t we kill two birds with one stone?”  
Bill wiggled his eye brows suggestively.  
“Not that it’s not appealing but I know for a fact we can’t get away with that. Great Uncle Ford would flip.”  
Bill chuckled lightly.  
“It’s kind of weird to see you actually follow the rules for once my pretty rebel. I’m so used to seeing you push people around until you get what you want.”  
“Shut up you.”

Dipper replied playfully then kissed Bill again. Dipper went and took a shower then put on clean clothes. He was a little unhappy he had to put on his old clothes. He kind of prefers his $20 flannel and casual jeans to the expensive clothes he has in his closet.

When Dipper went to his room to his room to put his dirty clothes in the hamper he found Bill on his bed reading his journal. Dipper… wasn’t really all that mad. It’s his most recent one so there’s nothing in there that he really cares if Bill sees. Besides, he should have expected this. Bill’s nosy.

“Bill, are you seriously reading my journal?”  
Bill didn’t look up.  
“Yep.”  
“How’d you get past the lock?”  
“It was flimsy so I broke it.”  
“Of course. I’d have appreciated if you’d asked first.”  
Dipper sat on the bed next to Bill and leaned on him. Bill put his arm around him.  
“I had no idea you’ve been in love with me for so long.”  
“Heheh, yeah. I didn’t want to freak you out.”  
“How considerate. I’ve loved you for a while too. I’ve just had such a battle with that word all my life I couldn’t say it till you did. Trust me I’ve tried.”  
Bill kissed Dipper.  
“It’s ok Bill. I understand. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“You need to go take a shower.”  
“Fine but I don’t have any changes of clothes here.”  
“Hmm, well, your shirt’s clean but I guess you can borrow my clothes for the rest until we get you some more.”  
“Pine tree, I’m a size bigger than you. Your clothes aren’t going to fit me.”  
“Oh, right. I guess just put that stuff back on and after you’re shower we’ll go shopping.”  
“Oh boy, shopping.”  
“Hey, you could always use some new clothes. Your stuff is getting worn out. Besides, I want to buy some more clothes too. The stuff I have here is so…”  
“Not flannel enough for you?”  
“I was going more for stuffy. Like, I paid $100 for this shirt. I don’t even like this shirt.”  
Dipper plucked at his shirt. Bill laughed.  
“Just do me a favor and when you find something you like don’t just grab every single one they have of the same color in your size. Get some variety. All I ever see you in is the identical red flannel every day.”  
Dipper giggled.  
“Don’t worry, Mabel would die before she’d let me wear the exact same thing around her every day. Now go take a shower.”  
“Alright, alright.”

Bill kissed Dipper one last time then got off the bed and went to take a shower. Dipper explained how everything worked on the tour so he should be fine.


	18. Chapter 18

Dipper held Bill’s hand as they headed for the Door. 

Unsurprisingly they were stopped before they could leave.

“Where are you two going?”  
Ford asked.  
“Um, Bill doesn’t have any clothes here and he can’t borrow mine because they’re too small for him so I was going to take him to the mall to buy some for him.”  
“Can’t he get some from his house?”  
“Do you want me to go to the bad part of town?”  
“Touché. Still, I think you should wait. He just got released from the hospital and is probably in pain without the pain medication. He should rest.”  
“Nah. I’m good. A little pain’s never stopped me before.”  
Bill said.  
“I can vouch for that.”  
Dipper added. Ford sighed.  
“Alright.”  
Ford spots Mabel nearby listening.  
“Mabel go with them.”

Mabel made a face but got up anyway. Clearly Dipper’s family doesn’t trust him to be alone with Bill or maybe it’s just that they don’t trust Bill not to cause trouble and not get Dipper into trouble. They already don’t really like Bill (he’s kind of obnoxious) and kind of blame him for Dipper being in the bad part of town and getting in this situation. 

They still don’t think their sweet Dipper would willingly go there.

Mabel goes with Dipper and Bill. They go to the mall. Dipper drove, Bill got shot gun, Mabel took the back. She didn’t really care as long as she didn’t have to sit next to Bill. Bill was impressed with Dipper’s car and kept pressing all the dash board buttons until Dipper made him stop.

Once they parked the three of them made their way inside. There were many stores. Bill looked around in fascination. It’s almost like he’d never been to a mall before. Dipper had Bill’s hand so at least it wasn’t like the guy was going to run off.

They picked a store and took Bill to the right section. Bill… was less than interested in what the store had to offer complaining about there being not enough yellow. After about 20 minutes of looking they left the store and went to find another.

“How about here?”  
Bill gazed around a moment before nodding.  
“I think I can work with this.”

Dipper tried to keep an eye on Bill. He doesn’t want to lose Bill in the store. Who knows what could happen because frankly, Dipper doesn’t trust Bill not to get in trouble. Mabel stuck close buy too to keep an eye on them. She also offered her fashion advice despite no one asking.

Without her guidance Dipper would wear the same thing every day and she’s only ever seen Bill in plain yellow shirts and jeans. So, as far as she’s concerned neither boy has any fashion sense. She tried to help Bill because he only seemed to be attracted to shirts that were yellow, mostly yellow, or had triangles on them.

Pants were a lot less of a hassle. It didn’t matter if they were ripped, skinny, or regular as long as they were jeans and either blue, grey, or black Bill would accept them. Dipper got some jeans for himself too. Mabel had to physically drag Bill away from the store Edgy on Purpose. Afterwards Bill promptly asked her not to touch him. He doesn’t like being touched.

Now they were in a different store and Dipper had lost Bill. That’s not good. 

While looking for him things got worse.

“Hey, if it isn’t Dipstick.”

Dipper got an annoyed look then took a breath and ignored the new person and tried to walk away. He was grabbed by the back of the collar and yanked down. He hit the ground and there was laughter. Dipper looked up and saw the culprit was who he suspected. Danial Carter, Dipper’s personal bully since 7th grade.

“Where ya been Dipstick? You missed your weekly push around.”  
“Ooh good one Danny. Did your mom help you come up with that?”  
Danny kicked Dipper while he was down.  
“You’re going to regret talking back dweeb.”

Now normally Dipper would take it until he could get away. He’s not _supposed_ to fight people. However, his patience for this treatment had been wearing thin and he was stressed about not knowing where Bill was. 

So this time when he got up instead of running he turned and punched Danny in the nose. Danny was startled. None of his prey ever fought back. He still thinks he can beat Dipper though and show him he’s still nothing.

“You’re going to pay for that.”  
“Try me.”

Dipper said. Danny threw a punch and Dipper dodged. Dipper was lithe and fast, Danny was bulky and slow. Dipper punched him again. His fist hit Danny’s eye hard enough to leave a black eye. Danny stumbled backwards a few paces.

They fought in the middle of the store. Dipper completely wailing on Danny. Danny managed to give Dipper a black eye but was still losing. Dipper was landing more punches than him, mostly because Dipper was too fast for him.

Danny was slow and used to his targets not moving. His main strategy was punch in a general area and hope it hits. It usually does because his targets are stationary. Dipper is anything but stationary. One of the most important lessons Bill taught him was how to dodge.

Dipper used every ounce of training he’s gotten. He may not have his knife or steel toed boots with him but that doesn’t mean he’s not dangerous or can’t hold his own. Danny hasn’t had any training. He’s self-taught and only bothered to build his skill enough to pick on people effectively.

Against someone with actual training he’s severely lacking. Besides, Dipper’s been bullied by this guy for seven years. He knows all of Danny’s moves. He can see them coming. Danny knows nothing about Dipper’s fighting style. That makes this fight like child’s play.

Danny couldn’t seem to figure out he was out matched though. He kept fighting back even though he was clearly losing and badly. Dipper needed to make him realize he meant business. Dipper went forward and punched Danny in the nose. Hard.

His fist came back bloody.

“You freak! I think you broke my nose.”  
“Good job pine tree! You’re doing great now finish him off.”

Dipper glanced over knowing Danny was too distracted to see the opening. He hadn’t noticed Bill arrive but his boyfriend was there on the side lines looking unabashedly excited and proud. Mabel was with him looking completely horrified. 

Dipper looked back at Danny and kicked him in the shins hard enough to bring him to the ground. Danny looked up at Dipper towering over him and for the first time realized there was no way to win. What freaked him out though was Dipper smiling, no, _grinning_ , like this was the most fun he’d had in ages. 

Danny bullies others because it makes him feel powerful but it doesn’t feel like Dipper’s doing this for the power rush. It’s like he just likes hurting people and the sadistic glint in Dipper’s cold eyes was just plain creepy. For the first time Danny felt scared. 

He wasn’t sure how far Dipper would go but he really didn’t want to stick around and find out. Dipper crouched down to Danny’s level and Danny scooted back. Dipper grabbed him by the front of his shirt and roughly yanked him forward.

“I’m stronger than you’ll ever be and I’m only going to keep getting stronger so I suggest you watch yourself from now on because I’m done holding back. Now get lost.”

Dipper pushed Danny down then got up. Danny wasted no time in getting out of there. Dipper found himself suddenly being wrapped up in Bill’s arms and kissed. Dipper kissed back. Mabel continued to look horrified with the situation. 

“Oh pine tree that was amazing. I told you that you could hold your own. I’m so proud of you.”  
“Well, it was about time I let him know I’m not to be messed with.”  
“About time?”  
“Uh, he’s been my bully since I came out in 7th grade.”  
Bill’s grip tightened.  
“Well I’m glad he’s taken care of but if you hadn’t stepped up I would have kicked his ass for you. No one touches my pine tree.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Dipper what the hell?”  
Mabel finally spoke up. Attention shifted to her.  
“Why’d you just beat that guy up? And why were you smiling like that? It was really creepy.”  
“The guy I was beating up was Danny.”  
“Oh… STILL! There are better ways of dealing with him than attacking him. And you,”  
Mabel turned to Bill.  
“What the hell? Don’t encourage that behavior! There are better ways to get people to listen to you.”  
Bill stared at her.  
“Are you sure? In my experience this is pretty effective.”  
“I’m not going to argue with you but it was still really creepy and scary.”  
“That’s kind of the point.”  
Mabel groaned.  
“Just let’s get going now that we finally have enough clothes for Bill. He’s so picky.”  
“Actually I want to get some clothes too.”  
“Jesus, ok. Take Bill with you and when you’re done find me in Kitty’s Craft Corner. I need a reward for going on this trip.”

They went their separate ways. Dipper lead Bill through the mall they stop at the bathrooms so Dipper can watch the blood off his knuckles then go to and outdoorsy store. Surprisingly this was one of the cheaper stores in the mall. They got there and the first thing they saw was lots of flannel. Dipper went right to work picking out things he liked. 

Bill made a point to make sure Dipper got a variety even if it was just the same thing in Different colors. Dipper got three classic red, two green, and one blue. Maybe he went a little over bored but the more he has the less likely he’ll run out before the next wash. 

Plus, some of these will most likely end up at the base. If that happens who knows when they’ll get back. Bill followed him around for a while before becoming bored and deciding to stealing Dipper’s phone to play games. Dipper left him parked on a bench.

Finally, Dipper was done and brought his things to the red head at the cash register. She looked up from her magazine.

“Oh hey Dipper.”  
“Hey Wendy.”  
“Whoa what happened to your eye?”  
“Fight.”  
“Did you win?”  
“Yep. I broke the guy’s nose.”  
“Nice. So you’re here for more flannel already?”  
“Hehe, well you know. I spend my time in two different places so I decided I needed some more so I have some everywhere.”  
“Hey, flannel’s great. No judgement. Besides you seem a little pretentious in those clothes. No offence.”  
Wendy started ringing Dipper up.  
“None taken. My sister always kinds of buts in because she claims I have no sense of fashion. It got to the point where I don’t even go with her to buy me clothes half the time. So this is more what she picked out instead of what I want to wear.”  
“I guess it’s about time you finally found something you like, huh? Even if it’s pretty much multiples of the same outfit.”  
“Yeah. I don’t see why people need a big variety. A couple copies of the outfit you like works just as well.”  
“Pine tree are you done?”  
Upon looking up and seeing Dipper at the cash register Bill had gotten up and walked over.  
“I didn’t know you brought a friend with you.”  
Wendy said.  
“Oh, yeah, this is Bill. He’s my boyfriend.”  
Wendy looked at Bill.  
“Nice to meet you Bill.”  
“Pleasure I’m sure.”  
Bill replied and Wendy turned back to Dipper.  
“Dragged your boyfriend shopping, huh?”  
“Well, this trip is mostly for him but I figured while I’m here I’d get stuff for myself too.”  
“Two birds one stone.”  
“Pine tree are you almost done? I saw they had ice cream in the food court and I want some.”  
“You don’t need ice cream. It’s almost dinner time.”  
“But I skipped lunch and you do remember how often I get ice cream, right?”  
Dipper sighed.  
“Fine.”  
“Yes!”  
Wendy laughed a little.  
“You guys are adorable.”  
Dipper blushed a little.  
“Thanks.”  
“Ok Dipper will that be cash or card?”  
“Card.”

Dipper paid and got his stuff then left with Bill after saying goodbye to Wendy. They stopped by the food court and Dipper bought Bill some soft serve. The also stopped by Sephora so Dipper could get more cover up. 

He left his bottle at the base and he’d be a fool to think Bill won’t be giving him hickeys while he’s here. Bill had to wait outside so he could eat his ice cream. When Dipper was done he met up with Bill again. Bill was done with his ice cream.

With that they head to Kitty’s Craft Corner to get Mabel. Mabel was waiting out front with a bag of what was supposedly yarn that Dipper suspected she’d be using to stress knit. From there they all went out to the car and went home.

Bill left his bags in his assigned room for now. Dipper put his up too. Then Ford saw them when they came back to the living room and did a double take noticing Dipper’s black eye. Time for a big fuss. Ford rushed over.

“Dipper, are you alright?!”  
“Yeah.”  
“You have a black eye.”  
“I know.”  
“Stanley help me.”  
Ford called and Stan came over.  
“What do you- hot Belgium waffles! Kid you’re eye.”  
Dipper rolled his eyes.  
“I got in a fight. No big deal.”  
“What do you mean you got in a fight?”  
“I mean I got in a fight. The guy that’s been bullying me since 7th grade decided to push me around and I decided enough was enough. So I punched him. That started the fight.”  
“Kid there are better was to deal with that.”  
“Nothing else has ever worked before.”  
Ford was about to speak, probably about to go in to full lecture mode, but Bill cut in before he could.  
“I don’t know why you are being so disapproving. This works and you should have been there it was amazing. Pine tree really showed that guy who’s boss. I’m so proud of him. My sapling’s not gonna let anyone push him around anymore.”  
Bill was starry eyed and just leaking how proud he was of Dipper.  
“He’s my little fighter.”  
Stan and Ford exchanged glances thinking the same thing. This is Bill’s fault. He’s a bad influence on Dipper.  
“Stan take Dipper to get an ice pack for your eye. I want to talk to Bill.”

Ford said. Dipper glanced at Bill who gave him a “go on” motion. Dipper left with Stan to do as he was told. Once Dipper was gone Ford turned to Bill. Bill waited, knowing exactly what was coming. He’s more than willing to deal with it.

“Bill why are you encouraging that behavior?”  
“Geez, I would think you’d like it that pine tree can defend himself and hold his own.”  
“He doesn’t need to fight.”

“You don’t know that. The world is a cruel place full of cruel people. No one’s going to listen to you if you’re a pushover. Respect doesn’t come free. If you want it, you have to work for it and sometimes that means showing people who’s boss. Pine tree’s realized that now. When people don’t take him seriously he can make them take him seriously. He’s not just some kid wanting attention. He’s a force to be reckoned with and if he wants to be heard he _will_ make you listen.”

“Fighting isn’t like him and the only thing that could have caused him to want to fight is you.”  
Bill looked at Ford a moment before shaking his head a slowly.  
“For someone who’s been around pine tree his whole fucking life you really don’t seem to know him that well.”  
“ _Excuse me?_ ”  
“Pine tree’s a fighter. He’s always been a fighter. He may have been a little timid when we first met but he never backed down to me. Not once. If the need arose I’m positive, he would have fought back.”  
Ford looked at Bill with his eyes narrowed.  
“Dipper doesn’t fight. I know all his hobbies. He stays away from conflict.”  
“Do you really think he’s just a good boy who behaves and just sits and does like he’s told? That may be how you want him to be but that’s not him. He’s like dark chocolate. He’s sweet but he can to be bitter too. There’s rebellion in him.”  
Ford was about to say something but Bill cut him off. 

“I’ll admit, you had him trained good but you should have heard him talk about how relieved and free he felt when he broke through that awful training. You can only control people like pine tree for so long before they bite back, sixer, so watch yourself. Pine tree might love you but when he’s had enough he doesn’t hold back and you may not like what happens then.”

Bill walked off to find Dipper after that, not giving Ford time to reply. Ford watched him go then ran a hand over his face. It’s barely been one day and he’s already regretting his decision to let Bill stay. How Dipper likes this man, let alone _loves_ him, is a mystery to Ford. 

This is going to be a long two weeks.

-

Stan walked with Dipper to the kitchen and sat the boy in a chair and got him an ice pack for his eye. Dipper held it too his face, the cold helping with the pain. It’s not like he couldn’t handle it without the ice though. Stan leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

“Ok, kid, how bad did you hurt the guy?”  
“I broke his nose.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I washed the blood off my knuckles already. He probably has a black eye too. His shin is probably really bruised from me kicking it so hard he hit the ground among other bruises as well.”  
Dipper's tone made it clear he didn't regret a second of the fight and would gladly beat the guy to shreds again. Stan noticed but he didn't mention it, just storing the fact Dipper is now willing to physically fight people away for later.  
“Whoa, you didn’t hold back, huh?”  
“It’s retribution for the 7 years of hell he’s put me through. He deserved it.”  
“Where’d you learn to fight like that? I know I used to try and teach you boxing when you were younger, at least until Ford made us stop because it encouraged bad behavior, but that was a long time ago.”  
Stan kept the question casual. You can't be too careful with Dipper now-a-days. Dipper's not feeling attacked or judged right now Stan's pretty sure he's telling the truth. However, if the kid is put on edge for any reason he'll start lying. Stan's got to keep this talk calm and safe or Dipper won't cooperate.  
“Bill’s been teaching me. He said if I’m going to go to the bad part of town with him he’s going to make sure I can defend myself. He’s going to protect me but he’s not going to leave me defenseless either.”  
Dipper explained.  
“That’s… actually pretty responsible. However, that part of town can get nasty. Physical fighting won’t cut it there.”  
“I, um, I can use a knife too and have a 85% accuracy rate with a gun. I can hold my own.”  
“You’ve gotten that good with a gun?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I assume Bill’s the one who taught you to use a knife and why you got a sudden interest in guns?”  
Dipper fidgeted.  
“Yeah…. but he had good intentions. He just wanted me to stay safe and”  
Stan held a hand up and Dipper fell silent.  
“Dipper, I get it. If I knew for a fact you’d be going to the bad side, I’d get you those skills too. Now, how good with a knife are you?”  
Dipper relaxed. Stan showed the conversation was still safe.   
“I can hit a tree at 20 feet and could probably carve a person up but I’ve never actually tried any of my moves on a living thing.”  
“You got a knife? Those skills are pretty useless without one.”  
“Yeah I got one. You aren’t going to take it away are you? It was a birthday present.”  
“Nah, long as you’re careful and only use it for self-defense.”  
“Thanks Grunkle Stan but… why?”  
“Well, Bill lives in the bad part of town, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And you said you love him, right?”  
“More than anything.”

“Then there’s not a way we’ll be able to stop you from going back to that part of town if that’s where Bill is and if that’s the case, I’d feel better if you had a weapon. As much as Ford would like to, I know we can’t control you. Don’t mention any of this to Ford.”

“Ok, thanks, and I won’t.”  
Stan sighed.  
“Don’t tell Ford this either but I’m proud of you. That guy’s been picking on you for years and no other solution has worked. Sometimes a guy just needs to be shown what for. I’m glad you stood up for yourself.”  
“Really?”  
“I said it didn’t I?”  
Dipper beamed. Stan's glad he's on Dipper's side now. It might pay off later.  
“Hey now don’t get gushy on me, kid. Also I would like to take a look at that knife of yours when you got time. Make sure you don’t got anything cheap. Don’t want you walking around the bad side with a faulty weapon.”  
“Ok.”

Dipper was happy. That went over well. It’s nice to know at least one of his Grunkles is at least trying to be understanding. It’s also good to know that if he does get his knife confiscated he can probably convince Stan to get it back for him.

Stan looks at Dipper holding the ice to his face. If he’s honest with himself, he knew something like this would happen eventually. Dipper would get sick of being stepped on and do something about it. Stan was just kind of surprised that that something ended up being directly beating the guy to pieces.

He expected something more in the shadows so he’s less likely to get in trouble but Dipper apparently gives no shits anymore. Ford’s set very specific rolls he expects both Dipper and Mabel to fill and won’t accept any deviation from those rolls. 

Mabel has no problem with what’s expected of her. She’s always been bouncy and outgoing but has never strayed into bad behavior. Because of this she’s always been allotted plenty room to do things she liked and grow. She’s happy with what she’s got and never felt cramped.

Dipper is different. Until he was about eight he exhibited bad behavior and a worse temper. He’d get into fights and steal things and cause general trouble. Ford cracked down on that from the first moment it was noticed but it took him years before he managed to train Dipper to behave. 

Because of this Dipper has a lot of rules and regulations tying him down. There’s not much room for him to breath. Dipper desperately tried to please Ford and be who his great uncle wants him to be. He tries to play the role he’s given.

It’s probably been wearing on him for ages now without anyone noticing. Dipper himself might not have even noticed but he has. He’s felt restless and trapped in Ford’s locked down mold of what he should and is expected to be.

Dipper’s always fought back. He found ways to get around the locked door Ford placed in front of him in little ways. That’s why he developed the grudge holding. If he can’t lash out he can at least delete the problem. 

Ford never solved Dippers behavioral problems or quelled his fiery temper. He just locked them in a box. They’ve been trying to get out for ages and Dipper’s been fighting it because he wants to please Ford. Frankly Stan’s surprise Dipper hadn’t self-destructed by now.


	20. Chapter 20

“Knock knock.”

Bill appeared in the doorway then walked over to Dipper.  
“Are you feeling better now that you have some ice, Sapling?”  
“Yes, it helps but I was fine without it too.”   
Bill kissed him and Dipper’s smile got more genuine than Stan’s ever seen it. The kid really is in love.  
“I’m so proud of you. You utilized what I’ve taught you so well and I loved how you channeled your temper.”  
Dipper down right glowed at the praise.  
“Well you’ve always told my temper is a tool not something to be ashamed of.”

“That’s because it is. You should not be ashamed of anything about yourself. Even the things other people consider bad, if utilized correctly, can be the difference between achieving your goal and falling behind. Nothing about you is bad no matter what you’ve been told. It’s just no one until me has shown you how to properly channel these things constructively.”

“I love you Bill.”  
“I love you too sapling.”

Stan watched the exchange. Yeah, Dipper was struggling and fighting himself but then came Bill. Bill brought some bolt cutters and let those things Dipper was fighting against out, breaking Dipper’s training. 

Unlike Ford, Bill not only embraced Dipper’s emotions and cravings he gave Dipper room to express himself and helped direct his energies into developing useful skills instead of having Dipper focus it all on keeping himself in place.

“Ya know, Stanley was it, it’s rather rude to stare.”  
Bill was now looking at Stan who refused to be intimidated.  
“I call it more, making sure my nephew is treated right by his weirdo boyfriend.”  
“Pine tree has never been treated better.”  
“I’ll see that for myself thank you. Your words ain’t gonna cut it bean pole.”

Stan may be on Dipper’s side and he’s willing to give Bill the benefit of the doubt, it’s obvious he cares for Dipper, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to blindly trust the guy. Bill gave him a weird look then went back to Dipper.

“Anyway, come on pine tree. Let’s go do something else. I’m seriously tired of your great uncles and I haven’t even been here a day.”

Dipper nodded and the two of them left together. Bill tugged Dipper passed Ford who was still in the living room and up the stairs to Dipper’s room. He hated to admit it but he’s been on his feet all day and he was tired and sore and really just wanted to lay down for a while.

Fuck these injuries for putting him out of commission like this. He can usually ignore and pull through pain easily but this time he needed actual rest and he already hates it. Once in the room Bill closed the door and kicked off his shoes.

“Bill what are you doing?”  
“I’m tired and sore and we’re going to cuddle until I feel better.”

Dipper smiled and slipped off his shoes too. Bill got on the bed and Dipper joined him. As soon as they were comfy Bill pulled Dipper into his arms and Dipper cuddled closer. Bill gave a contented sigh finally relaxing for the first time all day. 

He has Dipper in his arms. There are no expectations and no responsibilities. There’s nobody to impress. He doesn’t need to be anybody but himself. He can let his guard down. He’s safe and loved and that’s all that matters.

“We probably should have waited on going out, huh? You did just get out of the hospital.”  
“Mm-hm. My fault. I’m used to being able to walk injuries off.”  
“We’ll take it easy from now on, ok?”  
“Sounds good.”  
“If you need rest just tell me and I’ll cuddle with you.”  
“You’re too good to me.”  
Bill kissed the top of Dipper’s head and Dipper burrowed closer.  
“I don’t know about Ford but I think Grunkle Stan might be kinda sorta ok with you. A little bit. Maybe.”   
“Well, I’ve never been called bean pole before.”  
“To be fair you kind of are.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“You’re tall and skinny.”   
“Hey, I may be tall and skinny but I’m really strong too even if I don’t look it.”  
Dipper giggled.  
“My handsome boyfriend is so strong. Super strong.”  
“God damn it pine tree, you’re so fucking adorable. I love you so much.”  
Bill nuzzled into Dipper’s hair smiling.  
“I love you so much too Bill.”

Dipper’s face was pressed into Bill’s chest but he was smiling too. Bill doesn’t care for the rest of the family, but he sure loves Dipper. They stay cuddled together occasionally chatting but mostly enjoying each other’s company.

Dipper felt Bill’s breath get deeper and slower and knew he fell asleep. Good. He should rest. Dipper settled down more, prepared to also go to sleep until dinner. The two boys snoozed peacefully until Mabel opened the door.

“Hey, snooze pile, get up.”  
Bill, always having been a light sleeper, woke up at Mabel’s loud voice. He sat up a little to look at her without disturbing Dipper.  
“What do you want shooting star?”  
“It’s dinner time. Also, you’re not supposed to be in here.”  
“Well, I guess I could eat. Also, did you think something as flimsy as a rule would stop me from sleeping with pine tree?”  
Mabel rolled her eyes.  
“Just wake Dipper and get downstairs.”  
She then turned on her heel and left. Bill flipped her off behind her back then gently shook Dipper.  
“Pine tree it’s time to get up.”  
Dipper opened his eyes.  
“Huh?”  
“It’s dinner time sapling.”  
Dipper sat up.  
“Oh ok.”

Before he could move Bill kissed him. He felt Bill’s hands comb gently through his hair alongside the soft pressing of lips. Dipper of course kissed back with love, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. They stayed like that a moment before breaking apart again. Bill gazed at Dipper lovingly.

“Come on my love. I’m actually rather hungry.”

Dipper smiled and nodded before getting off the bed. Bill followed suit then followed Dipper out the door. They held hand all the way to the dining room. There was an extra spot made for Bill next to where Dipper normally sat.

They sat down. Everyone else was already there. They continued to hold hands under the table. Food was served. It honestly looked delicious. Dipper’s only had hospital food and Kryptos’s cooking for a week now and he was ready for good food.

Bill’s only eaten Kryptos’s cooking with the occasional fast food meal for about 8 years and one day of hospital food. The way he looked at the food on the table was criminal. This is probably the nicest meal he’s ever been a part of. Food started being passed around. Bill got some of everything he didn’t give a fuck what it was. He took a bite.

“Holy shit, this is delicious. You eat like this every day?!”  
Everyone looked at Bill.  
“You act like you’ve never seen a good meal before, Bill.”  
Ford said. Bill finally tore his eyes away from his food to look at Ford.  
“I can’t even tell what my food is half the time.”  
“You eat food that you aren’t sure the identity of?”  
“I get you don’t understand poverty so I’ll explain. The general consensus is, if it hasn’t killed me yet it’s ok to keep doing it if it means I actually get to eat.”  
“You do feed Dipper when he comes over, right?”  
“Of course. I’m not going to starve my boyfriend.”  
“But you feed him mystery food?”  
“The food might not be good but it’s filling, it’s what I got, and it won’t kill him. If pine tree wants to pay, we go to fast food sometimes too.”  
“Fast food, that’s so glamorous.”  
Mabel said sarcastically.  
“I’m terribly sorry I’m not up to your standards shooting star.”  
Bill replied just as sarcastically.   
“I do all my own budgeting. After everyone’s paid off and the rest split evenly I don’t have the most left for frivolous things. My spending money’s got to last me at least six months. I can’t waist it on things like eating out.”  
“You do all your own budgeting?”  
Ford asked.  
“Yeah. It takes a few hours to sort everything out but it’s not that hard. After reading a few library books on it I was good.”  
“Library book? Didn’t they teach you budgeting in public schools?”  
“Wouldn’t know. I dropped out at 13.”  
Ford almost choked on his drink while Bill shoveled more food into his mouth.  
“You dropped out at 13?!”  
“That _is_ what I just said.”  
Bill said through a mouthful of food.  
“Yeah but he’s real smart.”  
Dipper added. Ford looked at Dipper then at Bill.  
“Did your parents know you quit going to school?”  
Bill stiffened visibly and clenched his jaw after swallowing his food. When he spoke, it was very forced.  
“I suppose not. It’s kind of hard for anyone to keep up with current events when they’ve already burned to death leaving their 13-year-old son to fend for himself on the streets. Next subject please.”

Well that answered any questions Stan and Ford had about Bill’s family. Dipper squeezed Bill’s hand to let him know he’s here for him and Bill gave him a grateful look, letting some of the tension out of his shoulders. Ford back tracked the conversation back to school.

“I hope you at least tried to educate yourself though I don’t suspect you’d have gotten far without a teacher.”  
“Oh yeah. I literally lived in the library on my side of town for a while. Also, it’d be wise not to insult other people’s intelligence. I’ll have you know I’m brilliant.”  
“Without even a high school education?”

“Mm-hm. I don’t mean to brag but I can do everything from physics to astronomy to advanced level calculous and art history. Care to debate the morals and lessons of Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet? I can do that too. If there’s a book on it, I’m probably pretty knowledgeable on the subject.”

“I’m going to give you an IQ test later.”  
Everyone at the table except for Bill groaned. Bill made eye contact with Ford.  
“Bring it on.”

The meal progressed pretty well after that. They had cake for desert which made Bill bounce up and down in his seat like an excited child. He never gets cake. Dipper’s not sure if he’s ever even had cake before. Dipper ended up only eating half of his piece and giving the rest to Bill since it made Bill so happy.

After dinner Bill and Dipper went to the living room to watch a movie. That wouldn’t put strain on Bill. They had a large collection of movies. Dipper let Bill pick. He picked Ghostbusters probably because it screamed Dipper.

They cuddled and watched the movie. Ok, Bill was paying more attention to Dipper than the movie. He just loves Dipper so much. He loves how he smiles and the feel of his skin. He loves how Dipper never hesitates to tell Bill what he wants and will stand up to him if he needs to.

His sent is intoxicating, a rich vanilla, and his smile can light up even the darkest days. He’s the beacon a light that brings Bill back when he’s lost and that voice. Bill could listen to Dipper talk all day, or make other beautiful sounds that are reserved for the bedroom. 

He makes Bill so happy. Bill wants to make Dipper happy too. He wants to be the sunshine to Dipper’s day. He wants Dipper to feel like everything will be ok as long as Bill’s around. He want’s Dipper to feel like he can be himself without worry around him. 

And more than anything he just wants Dipper to fall in love with him all over again every day. That’s what he wants because Bill falls for Dipper again and again every god damn day and he’s never been so happy in his entire god damned life. 

Bill had already pulled Dipper into his lap where Dipper had promptly gotten comfortable as Bill looped his arms around him. Bill kissed at Dipper’s neck lightly, his hands running over Dipper’s body in a loving manner. 

Every once in a while, Dipper would make a contented or pleased noise or sigh. Bill is never giving this kid up. And why should he? Dipper just completes him and makes him happy. Nothing in his life has ever been able to give him what Dipper has.

“Bill you’re not even watching the movie.”  
“I know. You’re far too distracting.”  
Bill kissed a little harder trailing butterfly kisses up Dipper’s neck to his jaw while Dipper giggled.  
“Oh, I’m distracting? You’re the one touching and kissing me while I’m trying to watch a movie. How would you like it if I did that to you?”  
“I would love if you did that to me. You know I love it when you touch me back, scraping your nails against my skin, and kissing me like you’re never going to see me again.”  
Bill kissed Dipper’s neck again this time lingering to suck on the skin.   
“I love it when you let me know exactly what you want. Telling me exactly how you want me to put you in so much pleasure you can’t think straight and cum all over yourself.”  
Dipper buried his red face in Bill’s shoulder.  
“S-shut up, there are other people around and you know how much dirty talk turns me on.”  
“No one is close enough to hear us and I’m keeping my voice down. Besides we know how to handle things if a ‘problem’ shows up.”  
Dipper got redder.  
“You’re a jerk.”  
“Yeah but you love this jerk.”  
Dipper put his arms around Bill and buried his face in his neck. Bill could feel him smile against his skin.  
“You’re right, I do. I love you so much.”  
Bill hugged Dipper tighter.  
“I love you too sapling.


	21. Chapter 21

When it was time for bed Ford made sure everyone went to their appropriate bedrooms before heading to bed himself. He’s exhausted from dealing with Bill and it’s only been one day. Bill waited until he was sure Ford was gone before sneaking into Dipper’s room.

He crawled in bed with Dipper and they snuggled together before falling asleep. Nothing and no one can keep Bill out of Dipper’s bed. It’s not that they couldn’t sleep apart they just slept better when they were together. 

They slept soundly until Dipper’s alarm went off. Dipper managed to reach over and shut it off but when he tried to get up Bill’s arms tightened around him and pulled him back into the embrace. Bill buried his face comfortably in Dipper’s neck.

“Come on Bill, we don’t want to be late for breakfast.”  
“Shh, sleep now eat later.”  
“No, I know it’s earlier than we normally get up but you got to get used to getting up at 7:15 if we’re going to have time to get dressed and brush our teeth and stuff before breakfast. I know how long you take when you’re tired.”  
“Can’t we do that after breakfast.”  
“No, you have to be ready for the day by eight around here.”  
“That’s dumb.”  
“Just because you can sleep until Pyronica wakes you up when you’re at the base doesn’t mean you can do the same here.”  
“It’s criminal to get up this early.”  
“Says the criminal.”  
“Oh shush.”  
“Come on Bill, I’m going to keep talking and keep you awake if you don’t willingly get up.”  
“Jokes on you, I like listening to your voice and am more than happy to do just that if it means I don’t have to get up.”  
“You’re impossible.”  
Dipper said affectionately.  
“You know it kid.”  
Bill replied with a smile.  
“Well, since you won’t listen to your sense of reason-”  
“You’re my sense of reason?”  
“And your common sense, yes.”  
Bill chuckled.  
“Yeah, I’d believe that.”  
“Anyways, since you won’t listen to me you can stay and sleep but I’m getting up.”

Bill whined but let Dipper pull away and get up. Bill rolled over and watched Dipper walk around the room for a few minutes, picking up dirty clothes and putting them in the hamper and such. Finally, Dipper went to get new clothes. 

From his closet?

“Pine tree what are you doing?”  
“Getting clothes to wear.”  
“But those aren’t the clothes you like. Aren’t you going to wear what you bought yesterday?”  
“My family doesn’t really expect me to wear clothes like that. It’s completely different from what I normally wear around them… I was feeling confident yesterday. Maybe I’ll wear them when I feel confident again.”

Ok, that’s the last straw. It caused Bill actual pain to see Dipper’s confidence, something Bill’s been trying hard to make as strong as possible, falter like this. Whatever his family did to him to make him feel like he’s doing something bad if he’s not conforming, Bill doesn’t like it. 

He helped Dipper break through that horrible training, he’ll help Dipper break through this mental block too. Bill got up and out of bed and walked to Dipper, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist from behind. He kissed Dipper’s cheek.

“You are going to wear clothes you actually like _not_ the shit in your closet your sister picked out without regard to if you actually liked it.”  
“But-”   
“Shh. If you’re around me I don’t want to see you be anybody but you, understand?”  
“Yeah but there are expectations.”

“I don’t give a shit and I know deep down neither do you. You’ve been taught you have to conform but I know you can unlearn that. Breaking the mold isn’t a bad thing. Faking it for your family is not ok if it’s making you feel miserable and broken. Your family loves you. That shouldn’t change even when you break the mold they stuffed you in. You just gotta make them realize you’re finally yourself and they can’t control you anymore.”

“I don’t know…”

“Pine tree, please. It kills me to see you act like this. Yesterday was great. You stood up and acted proud that you took a long-term problem into your own hands and fixed it. You didn’t let their disapproval make you back down and feel bad. You made them listen to you at dinner when they tried to interrupt. That’s the you I know so well. That’s the you I love so much. You don’t take anyone’s shit. Don’t let them tear you down like this.”

“It’s kind of scary.”

“I know, but I’m going to be right there with you. I promise. And if they have a problem with you they’ll have to get though me first before they can even think about laying a finger you. If it turns out they’re toxic I’m not letting them anywhere near you ever again.”

“Well…”   
Dipper thought a moment.  
“Which color flannel should I wear then? I have red, blue, and green.”  
“That’s the spirit! Go with blue. I see you in red all the time and it’ll be nice to have something different.”  
“Alright.”

Dipper turned in Bill’s hold so he could kiss him. If he’s Bill’s common sense, Bill’s his confidence booster. Bill’s always been so accepting of how he is and only encourages him to be himself as much as possible and not care what others think.

Bill makes him feel strong and powerful, like he can do anything and no one can stop him. Bill’s even taught him how to deal with negative things like his temper and channel them into tools. He’s overall handled Dipper’s feelings, wants, personality, and behaviors far better than Ford ever has. 

He’s never been so happy in his entire life.

Since Bill was up now he got dressed too. Like usual Dipper stopped, this time pausing halfway through buttoning his shirt, to stare. Bill grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at him. He knows he’s hot. They pulled on their shoes. Bill still only had the tennis shoes he got there with. After a brief mental debate, Dipper chose his steel toed boots over his converse.

“It’s a boot day, huh?”  
“Never know when I’ll need to kick something really hard.”  
“Yeah, and you do kick _hard_. I’m glad Hectorgon knew how to patch up holes in dry wall or we’d still have that hole you kicked in the base wall.”  
“They’re would have been a hole in Key Hole not the wall if he had held still for a few more seconds.”  
“Yep. That was an exciting day.”

The two of them headed to the bathroom to brush their hair and teeth. They’d gotten Bill a toothbrush while they were at the mall yesterday. They made good time but were still the last ones to the table. Mabel took one look at Dipper’s attire and made a face.

“Where’d you get that flannel?”  
“Mall yesterday.”  
“I knew I should have gone with you when you mentioned getting clothes for yourself.”  
“Sucks for you.”  
Dipper said off handedly as he and Bill sat down at the table.  
“Dipper don’t talk to your sister that way.”  
“Oh forgive me, I should have said: you can’t control what I wear anymore so suck it up. Now please pass the hash browns.”

Ford, Stan, and Mabel were neither prepared or pleased with Dipper’s attitude. Bill, meanwhile, was thrilled with Dipper’s attitude. He loves his cocky little pine tree. The hash browns were passed none the less. Bill got some of everything like last time. He was going to make the most of these meals while he has them.

“Seriously, this is the most flavor I’ve tasted in food in years.”  
Bill commented.  
“Better than Kryptos’s cooking, right?”  
Dipper said with a smile and a nudge.  
“Of course. But everything is better than Kryptos’s cooking.”  
Both boys laughed while everyone else exchanged glances, clearly not in on the inside joke.  
“Who’s Kryptos?”  
Stan ventured breaking up the laughter and causing the boys to exchange glances.  
“He’s dead as far as you’re concerned.”  
Bill said cheerfully.  
“Wait, what are you- OH! Oh, I can’t believe I almost forgot about that.”  
Dipper started before remembering Bill telling him about helping Kryptos fake his real identity’s death.  
“I can’t believe you forgot about that after begging me for details.”  
Bill said a little smugly. Dipper gave him an incredulous look.  
“Beg you for details? No. You insisted I listen to you tell me the story because I was paying attention to my book instead of you and there was no begging involved on my part.”  
“No, I’m pretty sure I’m right.”   
“Please. Given you’re a clingy shit who can’t handle my attention being off you for more than five seconds, my story’s far more plausible.”  
Bill found he didn’t have a solid argument to that so he went in a different direction.  
“I don’t see you complaining about the attention.”  
“You’re right, I’m not.”

The family exchanged glances. Watching Dipper talk to Bill was like watching a different person. The conversation switched to something everyone could engage in. Dipper was casual but definitely different than what they were used too.

Every time Ford tried to subtly direct Dipper back to the mold he made for him Bill would hold Dipper’s hand or put his arm around him to give him a confidence boost. Bill also would shoot Ford nasty looks. He’s worked hard to get Dipper comfortable in his own skin and he’s not letting Ford ruin that.

By mid-day Ford was well aware Bill knew what he was trying to do and was completely and avidly against it, encouraging Dipper to fight back tooth and nail. Dipper sat slouched on the sofa with a book, feet up on the coffee table.

Ford had tried to scold him about his feet on the table and his posture but Dipper had ignored him. He’s read in worse conditions; Ford’s nagging is nothing. He’s worked long and hard to be comfortable with himself. Who they want him to be is not who he is. Not anymore.

He’s a fighter. He doesn’t sit back and take things. People don’t just tell him what to do and expect him to listen. If he wants something he will find a way to get it. He’s stubborn and cocky and doesn’t let people get away with things. 

If someone crosses a line Dipper will make sure they never do it again. He can take a little teasing and picking on, he’s not going to be the guy who can’t handle a little jesting, but the moment the line is crossed he will show everyone who’s boss.

He’s not afraid of anyone. He will teach people a lesson they’ll never forget if he’s pushed. Sure, he’s kind of timid when in unfamiliar situations or around strangers but once he’s comfortable he’s not afraid to show he means business.

Bill taught him to use his keen observation skills with the non-threatening timid behavior to get a good understanding of the situation and people while he’s not viewed as a threat. Dipper uses that skill whenever he can.

Dipper is strong. He will fight you. He will shove you around. He will make sure you know he’s the boss. Like Bill his threats, at least when he’s pissed off, aren’t empty. He will kick you until your shins are purple from bruising.

The base crew respects Dipper whether they like him or not because now that he’s comfortable his personality is showing and it turns out he’s not one to be messed with. They thought Bill picked a creampuff. Bill picked a fucking wrecking ball in disguise.

It’s really so freeing to give in to his dark cravings. Under his training he was told it’s bad to be like this. It was bad to demand respect. He had to earn it. Standing up for himself is wrong because forcing people to take you seriously isn’t proper. Holding people accountable is other people’s jobs and he’s wrong to take matters into his own hands.

No. Things don’t work that way in the real world. Dipper’s been in the real world. People don’t listen to you unless you make sure they know you’ll put them through hell if they don’t listen. If they don’t think someone means business they don’t care.

Also, you can’t earn a person’s respect in the way Ford wanted if they have no intention of giving it in the first place. Most people don’t so you have to take it by force. For example, the base crew would have never given Dipper any respect if he hadn’t forced them to.

Dipper will always stand up for himself and hold people accountable. Screw if it isn’t proper. Dipper is dominating. He’s confident. He’s a force to be reckoned with. People know he’s strong and finally treat him with proper respect and to be honest? It feels _amazing_.

This is who he is. He knows because he feels so free when he can be this unstoppable force. It’s so unlike how he feels when he conforms because when he conforms he feels so trapped. He can act however he wants around Bill and the base crew and what he does now feels the most natural.

Bill stumbled upon Dipper’s dark side by accident and instead of closing the lid on it he opened the jar and let it out. He embraced the way Dipper was and wanted to be whole heartedly and helped Dipper grow and be confident in himself so he could be who he was.

Bill liked Dipper when he was still under the training Ford put him through but Bill loves Dipper when he gets to be himself. Criminal or not Bill’s a blessing as far as Dipper’s concerned and he honestly can’t picture a life without him. 

This will all take some getting used to for his family. Dipper hopes they can come to understand because he’s never going back to the little box they want him to be in. It’s only just past lunch and Dipper’s already feeling better than he ever has when he’s at the house. 

He’s not the perfect nephew like Ford wanted and Ford will just have to deal.

It’s not like Dipper’s not sweet anymore. He’s very sweet to the people who deserve it. He’ll willingly back down and let others take control if they’re the right person. He’s soft and nice and loving to the right people. But all of these traits are reserved for the people in his life he cares about like Bill.

Speaking of, Bill was laying on the sofa with his head in Dipper’s lap snoozing. Dipper runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft hair with one hand absentmindedly. It’s good he’s resting. Lots of sleep will be good for Bill. He’ll heal better if he’s not active and moving around so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I know nothing about guns or shooting ranges and anything in this fic (particularly this chapter) resembling legit information on them is purely coincidental. I made up the word novella at 3AM.

Dipper tried to spend the rest of the day as relaxed as possible, occupying Bill’s time with mild activities and naps to keep him from straining himself. He needs rest and god knows Bill wouldn’t be able to sit still if Dipper wasn’t there to keep him busy.

He’d be up causing trouble. Bill can never leave well enough alone. Luckily Dipper’s here to occupy his full attention. Dipper managed to keep Bill complacent for about two and a half days. That’s pretty good. On Bill’s fourth day there he was officially restless.

“Pine tree I’m bored.”  
Bill whined from next to Dipper on the sofa.  
“Go back to sleep.”  
“No, I’m tired of sleeping all day.”  
Bill shook Dipper gently by the shoulder.   
“Come on, let’s do something fun.”  
“I don’t want you to strain yourself Bill. We’re taking it easy so you can recover, remember?”  
“Well then let’s do something not too strenuous. I just don’t want to have to take _another_ nap.”  
Dipper closed his book and set it in his lap.  
“Ok then, what did you have in mind?”  
Bill thought a moment.  
“I want to shoot something.”  
Dipper considered this.  
“Ok. We’ll go to the shooting range. That shouldn’t put too much pressure on you.”

Bill pumped his fist in the air in triumph. Dipper rolled his eyes and got up. Bill followed but surprised Dipper by wrapping his arms around his waist. Dipper was pulled into Bill’s chest and felt Bill whisper in his ear.

“FYI, this trying to be my boss thing you’ve been doing to me these past few days is very hot.”

One of Bill’s hands went up Dipper’s shirt. Dipper gulped as he felt Bill trace random symbols on his stomach, his nails lightly scratching the skin. Bill chuckled lightly as he felt Dipper’s breath quicken a little under his touch.

“Keep that little act up and you’ll end up not being able to walk for a few days if you catch my drift.”

Dipper felt a shiver go down his spine and Bill kissed his neck once then licked where he kissed before removing his hand and letting him go. Dipper took a moment to calm his breath even though he knew doing so would stroke Bill’s ego. There was a smirk on Bill’s face.

“Come on pine tree, let’s get moving. Or would you rather we go in a dark corner and I touch you more?”  
Dipper’s face turned red at Bill’s brand of obvious smug flirting.  
“N-no. No. Let’s get your gun then we can go.”  
“As you wish pine tree.”

Dipper’s face got redder when he felt Bill’s hand appear on his backside and give it a squeeze. Bill’s smirk grew as Dipper purposely walked far enough ahead of him to be out of reach. He may not be able to touch pine tree from this distance but it wasn’t a total loss. He had a pretty nice view from back here.

Bill leaned in Dipper’s doorway and watched his boyfriend dig in his closet. Dipper paused and pulled back, crouching, to look at Bill.

“Yes sapling?”  
“Quit staring at my butt you horny bastard.”  
“Is that an order?”

Dipper opened his mouth to reply then thought better of it when he realized how big of a loaded question that was. If he says yes, Bill will just get more touchy and unbearable but if he says no Bill’s going to keep watching him with that predatory gaze as if Dipper doesn’t know exactly what thoughts are running through Bill’s perverted mind. Finally, Dipper decided on a response.

“Fuck you.”  
“Maybe later I will.”

Damn it that back fired. Dipper decided his best course of action was to ignore Bill and continue looking through his closet. He rummaged around until he found Bill’s gun and the bag Bill uses to holds extra rounds. Dipper gave the gear back to Bill who situated them appropriately on his body.

“What’s next captain?”  
Bill said, still smirking. Dipper rolled his eyes.  
“Only you would get off on being bossed around.” 

The two of them go back down stairs and headed for the door. They were of course stopped at the door however it wasn’t by Ford. It was by Stan. Stan appeared to be leaving as well. The three of them looked at each other.

“Where do you think you two are going?”  
“Out.”  
Dipper stated. Stan looked at him.  
“We never know where you are when you leave. The least you can do is give us a hint at what you’re up to while you’re here.”  
Dipper sighed.  
“Alright. We’re going to the shooting rang because Bill’s bored of sleeping and won’t quit whining about wanting to do something fun.”  
“Why the shooting range?”  
“He wants to shoot something.”  
“He wants to shoot something?”   
“I mean it’s either that or touch me so…”  
Dipper replied with a slight red face.  
“Shooting range, it is! I’m going there too so we can go together. This works out perfectly actually. I want to see how good both of you are in person.”

Dipper and Bill glanced at each other but let Stan retrieve another gun then followed him out to the car. They sat in the back seat, wanting to stay together. They got there and went in to get a range. Stan brought out the two guns he brought and gave one to Dipper, keeping the other.

“You’re just going to have to share with Dipper or use one of the lower quality guns they’ve got here Bill.”  
Bill gave Stan an “are you serious” look and pulled out his gun.  
“I think I’ll just use mine if you don’t mind.”  
Stan was only slightly startled. He eyed Bill’s gun.  
“Let me see that.”  
“I’d prefer if you didn’t.”  
“It looks like a Novella.”  
“It is a Novella.”  
“I thought you were poor. How’d you get a Novella?”  
“What’s a Novella?”  
Dipper asked.  
“A Novella is a brand of gun. They are very expensive and rather rare but are probably the best hand gun out there. They are no longer in production which makes them exceptionally hard to find.”  
Bill explained to Dipper then turned to Stan.  
“As for how I acquired such a marvel, you could say I got it from my old boss.”

Stan raised an eye brow at Bill. Dipper, however, immediately understood. The gun used to belong to the former boss of the Weirdmageddon gang. Bill just decided he liked it and kept it for himself after he killed the old leader.

“Why would anyone just hand over a Novella to some underling?”  
“Let’s just say he didn’t really have a choice and leave it at that.”  
Stan sensed he wasn’t going to get any more from Bill on the subject. He also sensed Dipper knew exactly what Bill was talking about. He changed the subject.  
“How good are you with that gun? If you’re going to be protecting my nephew while he’s on the bad side, you better know how to use that thing.”  
“I’ll have you know I never miss.”  
“Prove it.”  
Bill fired about 8 shots at the target in quick succession and hit the exact center each time.  
“How’s that?”  
“Great for a still target. They’ve got moving ones over here. If you can hit all of them, maybe I’ll be impressed. No one’s hit it all without missing any shots before.”

Bill quirked an eye brow. He’s up for a challenge. Bill walked over to where the moving targets were with Dipper. Stan went over and whispered to the person at the controls to make it go faster and slipped them a 20 then went back to Bill and Dipper.

Bill watched the targets move, calculating. Some other people realized Bill about to try the no miss moving target challenge and had started to come over and watch. Bill’s going to get such an ego trip from this. 

He made sure his gun was properly loaded then raised it. Bill’s eyes seemed to take in the targets movements. He was in the zone. Everything was quiet then Bill fired in quick succession leaving no time to re-aim or recalculate.

When Bill lowered his gun they made the targets stop. There were gasps and cheers. Bill had hit every target in the dead center no misses. Stan adjusted his glasses. He… honestly hadn’t expected Bill’s boast to be fact. Looks like he was wrong.

“Impressed yet?”  
Bill said smugly.  
“Ok, I won’t lie, ya did good. Glad I don’t have worry about you using that thing wrong and accidentally shooting Dipper. Just don’t let it go to your head.”  
Stan said. Dipper leaned up and whispered in Bill’s ear.  
“That’s Stan for I’m impressed.”

Bill grinned. They rest of the trip went well. To an extent. After Dipper showed off his 85% accuracy rate Stan and Bill started fighting over how to teach Dipper to help him improve. Their techniques are very different. Stan’s more about instinct and Bill’s more about calculation.

Honestly the only reason Dipper’s made it this far is from listening to both of them instead of following only one side like the gospel. He did actually improve a little during the brief periods where Stan and Bill agreed on something.

Bill looked around the room as he helped Dipper.

“Honestly I much prefer this place when it’s empty.”  
“Bill, this place is never empty.”  
Stan said, observing what Bill was doing.  
“You act like I’ve never broken in before.”  
“Just come during the day like a normal person. Then again I wouldn’t call you a normal person.”  
“I’d have to pay if I came in the day time. Also, I’m a very busy person.”  
“Busy doing what?”  
“I guess you could call it working and paying attention to my pine tree. AKA the only two things I ever do.”  
“Dipper just shoot the damn gun.”

-

Mabel sat on the sofa. He brother and Bill were out with Stan so she can relax for a while. Bill being around puts her so on edge. They shouldn’t be back for a while so she can watch some good old TV without Bill invading the room to be overly affectionate with Dipper- was that the doorbell?

“Mabel, can you get that?”  
Ford called from the other room.  
“Yeah.”

Mabel got up and went to the door. Surely, they aren’t back yet? She opened the door to find her friends Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. They’d managed to get there at the same time. Mabel blinked. What are they doing here? 

They’re not supposed to be- wait. The sleep over. So much has happened he totally forgot about it. 

Shit.

“Oh, hey girls.”  
“You ok Mabel?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. So much has happened recently I totally forgot about out sleep over.”  
“Everything that happened? Do you have to cancel? I can call my mom.”  
“No, no. It’ll be fine as long as we’re careful. Come in.”

Mabel lead her friends inside. She got them to put their bags in her room then they went back down to the living room to hang out like usual. On their way they passed Ford. Ford startled when he saw Mabel’s friends before it hit him much like it had Mabel.

“The sleep over. Right, right. Girls be careful alright?”  
“Yes, Grunkle Ford.”

The girls settled in the living room.

“Mabel what’s going on?”  
Candy asked.  
“Yeah, you look seriously stressed out.”  
Grenda added. Mabel sighed.  
“I am. My brother’s boyfriend is staying with us for two weeks because he just got out of the hospital.”  
Candy cocked her head to the side. Pacifica’s eyes widened slightly and she stiffened but it wasn’t noticed. She planned on saying nothing.  
“Dipper has a boyfriend?”  
“Yep.”  
“I would think you’d be happy for him. You always say how you think it’d be good for him to finally have somebody.”  
“I know but I wish he’d found someone different.”  
“What’s wrong with this one?”

Grenda asked. Mabel chewed her lip for a moment and glanced around before remembering Bill’s not here right now. She better tell her friends about things now while there’s no chance of being intruded upon by that man.

“Ok girls, I’ll tell you but don’t freak out alright? The man literally _never_ leaves Dipper’s side. Ever. It’s been four days and I haven’t seen him without Dipper once except when they accidentally got separated at the mall. So he shouldn’t bother us if we don’t bother him.”

Candy and Grenda exchanged glances but let Mabel continue.  
“His name’s Bill Cipher but as for right now he’s going by Bill Christopher.”  
“He’s going by a different name?”  
“Yeah. I don’t know why but I suspect nothing good. I’m keeping my mouth shut about it though and I highly recommend you do too.”  
Candy and Grenda hesitantly agreed. Pacifica nodded.  
“So, what exactly is this guy like?”   
Almost immediately after that was said the front door could be heard opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm out of backlog so this fic is going on hiatus for a few weeks while I write more of it.
> 
> In the meantime Monday uploads will be oneshots.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of the grave with an update* This isn't dead!

The three girls turned their attention to the approaching footsteps. Stan passed the entrance to the living room then Dipper, they were talking about something. Closely behind Dipper came Bill. Bill wasn’t really a part of the conversation taking place so he’s the only one who noticed the girls.

He stopped and looked in the room. Pacifica tried to not be noticed while Candy and Grenda’s eyes widened. He was absolutely gorgeous. Mabel remained unaffected by his flawless tanned skin and perfect messy hair and glared at him. Bill just grinned.

“I’m guessing the living room is off limits for now?”  
“Yes, Bill, now go away.”  
Before Bill could say anything in reply Dipper appeared again and took him by the arm.  
“Leave them alone Bill.”  
Dipper looked into the room.  
“Sleepover?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright, I’ll keep Bill busy so he won’t bother you. Bye girls. Have fun.”

With that Dipper proceeded to lead/drag Bill away from the girls. Bill went pretty willingly. He wanted to cause trouble but he’ll hold off if it meant having Dipper’s attention focused solely on him. Candy and Grenda watch them go then turn to Mabel.

“How’d Dipper get _that_?”  
Grenda asked.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Mabel, do you not have eyes? Are you not seeing the same thing we are?”  
Mabel groaned.  
“Fine. Bill’s hot and way above my brother in attractiveness levels. Why he’s interested in Dipper when he could probably have any guy with looks like those is beyond me. There. I said it. Are you happy?”  
“I wish I had a boyfriend who looked that good.”  
“Well, pine after someone who’s not Bill. For starters, he’s fucking gay. Number two, he hates literally everyone except Dipper.”  
“But he likes Dipper, right?”

“He doesn’t just like Dipper, he loves Dipper. It’d be real obvious even without them saying how much they love each other constantly. All Bill does is shower Dipper with love and attention. Dipper loves it too. I’ve never seen him smile for anyone the way he does for Bill. He’s so in love with the bastard.”

“Mabel, he doesn’t sound that bad.”

“I haven’t gotten to that yet. He’s great to Dipper, sure, but if you’re anyone else he’s a complete asshole. He’ll behave if Dipper’s around but if he’s not Bill’s not going hide his opinions. And the man is completely awful. He’s obviously not used to not getting what he wants. Plus, he’s dangerous and bad tempered and can be terrifying when he wants to. He got mad at me once and I thought I was going to be attacked before Dipper stepped in.   
Mabel balled up her fists.  
“He takes my brother drinking even though he’s underage. I only caught him bringing Dipper home drunk once but I’m sure it wasn’t a singular incident. He lives on the bad part of town so my brother is on that side constantly even though it’s not safe. He got Dipper interested in guns and fighting and I’m sure he’s the reason Dipper’s been acting like a pushy jerk since Monday.”   
Mabel sighed.  
“All we really know about Bill is that he lives in the bad part of town and when Dipper’s gone for most of the week it’s to visit him. He also told me once that he’s the scariest thing out there. I can easily believe that. Now don’t get me wrong, I want Dipper to be happy, I just wish it was with someone I’m not afraid of.”

“It’ll be ok Mabel.”  
“I hope so.”

Pacifica looked at her friend then looked away guiltily. She could fill in so much but she can’t take that chance. She’s afraid of Bill too. So, afraid in fact that when Dipper had tried to keep her up to date like she asked she insisted they never talk about it again.

She really doesn’t know what would happen if she said anything. She does agree with Mabel though, Bill is dangerous, bad tempered, and terrifying and it would be preferable if Dipper was with someone who wasn’t so awful. 

If she’s honest she really should have let Dipper keep her up to date. It’s been months since the incident at McDonalds. Plenty of things could have happened in that time. Plenty of bad things. She was hoping Dipper would have come to his senses by now but that seems to have been wishful thinking. He’s in even deeper than before.

-

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m working on it alright.”

Bill said grumpily. Today had been good then he and Dipper went to cuddle in Dipper’s room and five minutes in the walkie talkie communicators went off. Dipper had to dig one out of the closet so they could answer it. Bill did not want to talk to the other gang members right now.

“Come on boss. It’s been six days. Doing the books usually only takes you like five hours if you’re not bothered.”  
Krypotos’s voice came through the speaker.   
“Two of those he was in the hospital so they don’t count.”  
Dipper said and Bill sighed in annoyance.  
“The kid’s right about that and it’s not like I don’t want to get it done. It’s just pine tree’s family is nosey so I can’t do it if they’re nearby and pine tree won’t let me do anything but sleep all day.”  
There was silence from the communicator for a moment before Kryptos spoke again, sounding cautious.  
“Uh, did you just say pine tree won’t _let you_?”  
The gravity of what he said completely missed Bill.  
“Yes. The kid’s being a real bitch about it.”  
“You need rest but I know you won’t let yourself take it easy so I’m going to make you fucking rest whether you like it or not Bill. Quit complaining about it.”  
Dipper said sternly. Bill pouted.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m just not used to sleeping so much.”  
“I know but you won’t get better if you over do it so we are going to avoid you overexerting yourself.”

It obviously hadn’t been noticed by the boys but the base crew, who were all listening in on this conversation not just Kryptos, noticed it immediately. Whether it be because Bill on Dipper’s turf right now or what, the power had or is beginning to shift.

Maybe when they get back Bill will be in control again but right now it looks like Dipper’s the boss and Bill’s second. The base crew doesn’t know how to feel about this. They don’t know how to feel about the possibility of someone controlling Bill because nobody can control Bill. 

That was his thing. He was so great and so successful, not only because he is brilliant and a born leader who will do anything to further his goals, but because he wouldn’t bend for anything. Nothing swayed him. At least nothing could until Dipper came and took him by the heart.

Now the tyrannical ruler of the bad side who had killed twice by age 14 is on his knees being commanded by an uptown boy who’s been in nothing worse than a fist fight. It’s a terrifying thought to imagine Dipper realizing the power he holds. 

He already has the potential to be terrifying the last thing they want is for him to be terrifying _with_ power.

“Anyway, can you try to get the books done soon?”  
Kryptos asked.  
“Sure, but I don’t see what the hurry is. No money is being distributed until I get back no matter how soon I get my calculations done.”  
Bill replied.  
“Boss we need to get paid.”

“When I get back I will be counting the money and if even a dollar is missing you all will be looking at more than broken bones. You’re under direct orders not to touch the money until I distribute it to you as always. Taking advantage of me not being present to try and sneak a little extra is going to result in harsher consequences for everyone. We have other people to pay off not just you and we can’t be short a dime. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes boss.”

Kryptos said, instantly backing down at Bill’s tone. While’s Bill’s aggression and dominance was terrifying for everyone (as always), the base crew was still relieved by it. They now were sure Bill was still in charge of the gang and Dipper’s dominance over Bill was just while on his home turf. 

Bill is scary and dangerous but he’s good at what he does and knows what he’s doing, proving over and over again that he’s the perfect person to for the leadership position. He’s cut throat and has turned the gang from a disorganized group into a functioning organization. 

They’re where they are today because of him and a change in power is the last thing they want.

“Now are there any more complaints?”  
Bill asked in a tone that said the answer better be no.  
“No boss.”  
“Good. That’s what I wanted to hear. Come on pine tree, let’s go do something fun.”  
“Oh no you don’t. Sit your butt down Bill. You’re resting whether you like it or not.”  
Bill had started getting up but stopped and sat back down when Dipper commanded him to.  
“ _Pine tree._ ”  
“Shut up, sit down, and do what I tell you, Cipher.”  
The way the pupils of Bill’s mismatched eyes expanded when Dipper straight up commanded him should have been Dipper’s first warning.  
“Mm, you’re getting so bossy.”  
Bill’s tone was way more than flirtatious and that should have been the second warning.  
“Look at me like that all you want, Bill, I’m not going to kiss it off your face.”  
Defiance probably wasn’t the best direction to go but Dipper was missing all the signs.  
“Uh, we’re going sign off now. Bye you weirdos.”

Kryptos voice came hurriedly through the communicator before the line cut. Bill looked at it before tossing it off the bed and smirking at Dipper. Oh no. Dipper knows that look. He didn’t have time to move before Bill all but pounced on him and pinned him to the bed.

“Bill-”  
Bill cut him off by kissing him. Dipper couldn’t stop from kissing back and soon found Bill’s tongue in his mouth. They made out for a few minutes with Bill’s hands on Dipper’s body.   
“B-Bill there are other people here.”  
Dipper panted out while Bill moved to his neck. It felt good.  
“Never stopped you from riding my dick while we’re at the base.”  
Dipper tried to hold in a moan when Bill bit his neck and sucked on the spot.  
“This is different!”  
Dipper protested weakly, already losing himself to Bill’s touching.  
“If you’re so worried then just be quiet and they won’t hear us.”  
“I can do a lot of things Bill, but you know better than anyone that being quiet is not on the list.”  
Bill detached himself from Dipper’s neck so he could look him in the eyes.

“You want this, I know you do. You haven’t said no and have only been pulling me closer. You just have nagging fears because of your family. I know it’s hard but you need to focus on what you want not what they want. I love you. _I want you_ but I won’t force you into sex.”

Dipper pulled Bill down to kiss him hungrily.  
“Of course, I want it. It feels like it’s been a while and you’re down right addicting. You should gag me so I’m quieter. There should be a bandana in my closet that should work.”  
“Kinky.”

Bill was off the bed and rooting around Dipper’s closet in seconds. Minutes later he was back and over Dipper with the bandana. Bill kissed him before spending a few minutes finding the best way to tie it so Dipper was muffled but not uncomfortable.

Dipper gave him a go ahead nod and he grinned.

“I’m going to enjoy teaching you who’s really the boss around here.”

Bill quickly got back to marking and touching his boyfriend. He had his shirt off and Dipper’s almost off when there was a hard knock on the door. The boys looked at each other, not really sure what to do. Maybe if they don’t say anything the person will go away and they can get back to having sex.

“Dipper? Mabel said you were probably in here.”

Shit that was ford’s voice. Ford tried the door knob but, thankfully, they had locked it. It would have been a disaster if Ford came in. Him seeing half naked Bill over a gagged, marked up, Dipper who’s literally only in his underwear would not have turned out well.

“Dipper, please answer. You know you aren’t supposed to lock your door.”  
Dipper tugged at the gag which Bill quickly untied for him.  
“Sorry Grunkle Ford. What do you need?”  
“The proper thing to do is open the door. You’ve been losing all your manners.”  
Bill glared daggers into the door but didn’t say anything.  
“But we can discuss that later. I would like to speak with you in my study. Please bring Bill with you. I’m not sure where he is at the moment.”  
“Sure Ford. Kinda busy right now but I’ll come as soon as I can with Bill.”  
“Thank you. And do hurry.”  
They heard Ford walk away and Dipper let out a sigh of relief.  
“That was close.”  
“Yeah. Are we really meeting with him?”  
“Yes, but fuck me first.”

Bill grinned and kissed Dipper before replacing the gag.   
“I love you so much, kid. Now you better hold on. This is going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the smut continue next chapter?
> 
> no. no it won't.
> 
> Sorry it's not long. These chapters usually aren't.


	24. Chapter 24

By the time Bill and Dipper showed up in Ford’s study on the third flood and hour had passed. They were both in different clothes, their hair was a mess, and Bill couldn’t stop grinning while Dipper was trying to hide that he was walking a little funny. He is so glad he had bought cover up when they went to the mall.

They had been quiet but Dipper can only pray it’s not obvious from their appearance they’d had sex.

Ford’s study was a large room full of books and some scientific equipment. Dipper remembers having many “lessons” here when he was younger, many of which were about his behavior and thus aren’t good memories. Bill put his arm around Dipper as if sensing his unease with this room. 

Ford was working on something at his desk but looked up when they entered and got up to greet them.

“Finally, I was beginning to wonder where you two were.”  
Ford was too dense to see the obvious or at the very least was choosing not to though picking his battles is not something Ford's well known for.  
“Now that you’re here though I can get down to business. Bill, I made up the IQ test for you. It’s over there. I’ve given you everything you’d need.”  
Ford gestured to a nearby desk.  
“Oh god, you were actually serious about that shit.”  
Dipper said.  
“Language Dipper and of course I was.”  
Dipper rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.  
“Dipper I don’t want you to help him when he inevitably gets stuck. You shouldn't be bored because I have some jobs for you while I proctor the test.”  
“Bill doesn’t need my help anyway. He’s a genius without it.”  
“Aw pine tree, you’re so cute sticking up for me. I know I’m brilliant.”  
Bill kissed Dipper making him smile. Ford attempted not to roll his eyes at the cutesy display.   
“That’s enough. We’re not here for you to kiss on each other.”  
“Excuse you I’m always here to kiss on my pine tree.”  
Bill said and Dipper giggled before pecking Bill on the cheek. Ford gave them a look.  
“Bill, go get started.”  
“Sure sixer.”

Ford scowled at the nickname but that just seemed to make Bill smug. Bill kissed Dipper once more before going over and sitting at the desk set up for him. He had a scratch paper, a calculator, pencils, and everything else needed for a test.

Honestly this was rather ridiculous. Bill knows he’s smart. You don’t run an organization on the same scale he does without more than your fair share of brains. He’s only doing this to show up Ford who clearly thinks he can’t be of high intelligence due to the circumstances he grew up in.

He doesn’t actually care what Ford thinks of him. He just wants to see the look on the man’s face when he scores significantly higher than Ford thinks he can. He may have quit school in the 7th grade, going to school and being in a gang are mutually exclusive, but he still made sure to educate himself. 

He may have been young but he knew better than to be stupid, because when you’re on his streets you better be smarter than everyone else or you’re going to lose. There are people who would kill a pre-teen for $5 on those streets and because Bill _is_ smart, smarter than most, they all work for him now. 

Bill opened the thick packet that was the IQ test. He scanned through it glancing through the sections. Yeah, he has nothing to worry about. This’ll be child’s play but he’s not going to let Ford know that. It’ll be more satisfying if he doesn’t give any hints and lets Ford’s ego take the full hit at the end.

“Now Bill, don’t be disappointed if your score isn’t as high as mine. I have 12 PHDs so it’d be rather hard for you to compete when you haven’t finished middle school.”  
Ford said, slightly smug. Bill let out a whistle and rolled his eyes.  
“Wow sixer, and I thought _I_ was full of myself. Just go give pine tree his jobs and let me work. Your ego is annoying.”

Ford huffed but left Bill alone for the moment. Dipper couldn’t help but feel a bit excited. Ford was giving him a job. Dipper used to always be excited to help Ford because doing so was the one thing that was guaranteed to bring his approval when nothing else he did was ever good enough. Ford pulled out a note pad and wrote down some things then handed the paper to Dipper.

“Do these things for me.”

Ford then went back over to Bill, barely paying mind to Dipper through out the whole interaction. That kind of hurt, he doesn't appreciate being pushed aside, but Dipper remained hopeful until he looked at the list and any hope for something worthwhile vanished. 

He clenched his jaw and shot Ford a nasty look though his great uncle was facing away and didn’t see it. It’s a shame really. It might have given him a warning to watch his actions. 

Dipper glanced at the the paper again. So that’s how it’s going to be then. These tasks were just busy work to keep him away from Bill while he was being tested. It wasn’t even disguised as meaningful tasks. Nothing on the list was something that actually needed doing. Ford doesn’t trust him and certainly doesn’t value him unless he’s doing as Ford wants. 

Well if that’s how Ford’s going to be, Dipper doesn’t have to take it. Dipper walked towards the door crumpling the paper as he went. He stopped by the door for a moment then pulled back foot before swinging it forward as hard as he could into the wall.

The steel toed boots protected his foot as his kick created a relatively large hole in the wall. He pulled his foot out of the hole feeling a little better. Dipper's noticed a drop in respect from Ford since the beginning of the week. Hopefully this hole will be a good reminder that he's not here to be used. Ford was staring at him while Bill was used to stuff like that.

“Dipper what the hell was that?! You kicked a hole in the wall!”  
“I’m not here for you to push out of the way the moment I misbehave or something new interests you.”  
The tone of Dipper’s voice made Bill look up.  
“So, don’t give me meaningless work just to get me out of the way. It won’t end well for you.”

Dipper tossed the crumpled note over his shoulder before exiting the room and slamming the door. Bill looked at Ford after they both took a minute to stare at the door. Ford’s mouth was open slightly. Clearly Dipper’d never been quite like that to him before.

“Ya know, even I could have told you doing that would piss him off. He _hates_ feeling like he’s not being appreciated or taken seriously.”  
Bill said. Ford looked at him.  
“You put up with him acting like that?”  
“Of course, I love my little spit fire wrecking ball. Especially when he’s wrecking shit. He seems all sweet and harmless at first but if you piss him off you’re the one that’s going to end up back and blue.”  
Bill let out a dreamy sigh.  
“I love the look in his eyes when he’s showing someone who’s boss. It’s honestly a beautiful sight when my precious pine tree is asserting himself. He takes no one’s shit and I’m so proud of him.”  
“You’re a bad influence.”  
“No, I’m the influence he needed. You’re just a controlling piece of shit that’s butt hurt Dipper isn’t listening to you anymore. Now are you going to let me take this test or not?”  
“Fine. Just do your work.”  
Ford huffed. Bill rolled his eyes then started on the ridiculous packet Ford prepared.

-

Dipper was mostly cooled off by the time he’d walked down two floors. He went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water which helped then he went to the living room in hopes of watching TV. Unfortunately, the girls were still there. They all stopped to look at him.

“Oh, you’re still in here.”  
“Yeah, where’s Bill?”  
Mabel asked.  
“Ford has him trapped in his study to take that stupid IQ test.”  
“Oh man. That’s gotta suck.”  
Grenda said.  
“Actually, Bill’s excited about it because he knows he’s way smarter than Ford would ever think he could be so he’s just doing this so he can watch Ford take a blow to his ego.”  
“Ah.”  
“Hey Dipper,”  
“Yeah Candy?”  
“Do you know what that loud thump noise was?”  
Dipper blinked, not having thought the noise was heard this far down, then shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
“Oh, I kicked a hole in the wall. That was probably it.”  
“What?! Why?!”  
Mabel asked, completely horrified.  
“Ford doesn’t respect or value me and I was getting across that I’m not putting up with it anymore. I will not be used.”  
“ _Dipper!_ ”  
“What? It’s just a wall. It’s not like I kicked the shit out of Ford himself or anything. You’re acting like I broke something that can’t be repaired.”

Judging from Dipper’s tone he really didn’t see what the big deal was. The girls all exchanged a look. Mabel’s the only one of them to have experienced Dipper acting different until now. Now though, they could all agree he wasn’t the same. This person looked like Dipper but he sure didn’t talk like him.

Pacifica was filled with dread. This Dipper wasn’t like the one she encountered at McDonalds. That one started crying the moment she said she’d tell someone about Bill and had needed Bill to comfort him afterwards. That one Pacifica doubted could hurt anyone.

This Dipper though… 

This Dipper literally just kicked a hole in the wall because Ford did something to piss him off. This Dipper’s acting like violence and property damage are fine and they’re the ones over reacting because at least he kicked a wall not a person. This Dipper has an air of confidence that past Dipper’s have never had.

He almost feels… dangerous.

Clearly there’s been a shift. Beneath that happy smile on his face Dipper Pines is a force to be reckoned with. Dipper Pines just kicked a hole in a wall and instead of freaking out about it he’s acting like it’s no big deal at all. That’s scary because that’s something Dipper would normally be stressing over like crazy.

“Well, since you girls have the living room I’ll just go do something else. Have fun.”

Dipper said before walking off. The girls watched him go until he was out of sight then they looked at Mabel. Pacifica was feeling worse for keeping knowledge away from her but she was just so scared especially now that it was proven Dipper is… different.

“You weren’t kidding Mabel. While he wasn’t exactly a jerk he wasn’t the same.”  
Grenda said and Candy nodded.  
“I know. I wasn’t expecting him to actually lash out like that.”  
Mabel sighed.  
“I miss how he used to be before he met Bill. Bill changed him. He can say he just nurtured a side of Dipper that was already there all he wants but I’ve known Dipper my whole life. This is all Bill’s fault.”  
“Mabel…”  
“I just want my brother back.”

Pacifica said nothing. She wants to tell her friend what she knows and she wants to go home instead of being in the same building as Bill Cipher. Not being able to say anything was the worst feeling. There was just too much at stake.

Dipper left the girls and went off to find something else to do. What is there to do? Bill’s busy right now and just hanging around here is kinda boring. How’d he last so many years cooped up in here? He wandered around for a while before finding Stan.

“Hey kid.”  
Stan said when he saw Dipper was there. Dipper smiled at the one person in this house besides Bill who’s even a little on his side.  
“Hi Grunkle Stan. Ford’s got Bill trapped upstairs for an IQ test so I’m a little bored. Do you have anything I can do?”   
“Well, not at the moment but when you see Bill tell him I put his gun in my gun safe.”  
“ _Grunkle Stan._ ”  
“Calm down. I’m not trying to take it from him. I just don’t like guns sitting around. If he gets upset about it we can discus solutions but I don’t want a loaded Novella just lying about.”  
Dipper thought a moment.  
“…Ok. It’s not usually loaded unless he thinks he’ll need it but that sounds fair all the same.”  
“Glad we’re on the same page. Now, do you know what that noise was earlier?”  
“Oh! You mean me kicking a hole in the wall?”  
“You did what?”  
Dipper huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Giving me pointless tasks designed to simply keep me out of the way is a quick way to make me angry. I will not tolerate being treated as lessor or like I don’t matter. You know Ford won’t listen to complaints so I chose action and now there’s a hole in his wall to remind him I won’t stand for that treatment.”

Stan considered what he was going to say for a moment.  
“That’s… fair.”  
“He can’t brush off a literal hole in the wall like he would a complaint. If he wants to act like I become worthless the moment I quit acting the way he wants then he shouldn’t expect to have my respect.”  
“Ford was never good with you, I’ll admit to that, and he’s still not handling you right but don’t attack him.”  
“I know I’m acting different than what you’re all used to but I’m not going to hurt any of you. You’re my family. I love you guys.”  
Dipper said, slightly offended anyone would even suggest that. Stan nodded.

“Course not kid. Didn’t mean to suggest you would. I just meant don’t deliberately pick fights. Our whole family’s stubborn and Ford’s no exception, especially when he thinks he’s right. Bill was right that your temper can be a tool but every tool can be used wrong and that’s when bad things happen. Not saying don’t use tools you have just to think and be careful while using it.”

Stan explained. Dipper clearly trusted him now at least somewhat and he wasn’t going to break that trust. Mabel’s angry and upset by Dipper’s change in behavior and Ford still foolishly thinks he can drive the boy back in line but as long as Bill’s in the picture Dipper won’t go back to how he used to act.

Stan’s the only Pines allowing himself to see that right now. As long as Dipper isn’t getting hurt or in trouble Stan won’t interfere since he seems genuinely happier like this, with Bill. So, Stan will stand by Dipper. He has a feeling having his trust will be vital later. 

Plus, the kid needs support from more than just Bill, though, from what Stan’s seen, the man does do an excellent job of loving and supporting Dipper. The confidence Dipper has now, which is far beyond anything he’s had before, can also be traced back to Bill.

Dipper smiled again after he heard Stan’s explanation and realized Stan wasn’t suggesting he’d ever hurt his family and he had simply misinterpreted Stan’s words. That’s good. Dipper wouldn’t hurt his family and he’s sure things will get better as they adjust to him.

“Of course, Grunkle Stan. I know what I’m doing.”  
“Ok kid, I believe ya. While I have ya though, how about you show me that knife of yours. Want to make sure you got something decent.”  
“Oh right! Here.”  
Dipper pulled his switch blade from his pocket but hesitated instead of handing it over.  
“You’re going to give it back, right?”  
“It won’t do you any good if I don’t.”  
“Ok. Just be careful with it. Bill gave it to me for my birthday last year and no matter the quality I don’t want it hurt.”

Dipper passed over the still sheathed blade. Stan took it and adjusted his glasses. His eyes widened slightly and started looking at it more closely. Dipper didn’t know he was suddenly so interested. Stan ran his fingers along the handle then un-flipped the blade.

“Dipper, where did Bill get this from?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Ford is a quick learner because Dipper's not giving him many more chances.


	25. Chapter 25

Dipper blinked and tilted his head to the side.  
“I don’t know. It was a birthday present and Bill’s not well off. It would have been rude to ask. Why?”  
“Well for one thing,”  
Stan said.  
“This is a very nice, very expensive blade. I could easily see a serious collector having one. And for another thing, this model has been banned by law and it’s illegal to carry it.”  
“Then I’d like it back please.”

Dipper replied, holding out his hand. He may have said please but his tone made it clear this wasn’t a request; he was getting that blade back one way or another. Stan knew this and considering Ford slighting Dipper made the boy kick a hole in the wall, he wasn’t going to see what happened if he denied Dipper this.

The kid is capable of serious damage and they shouldn’t test that.

“Yeash kid, you’ll get it back. Just promise you’ll be careful with it. Don’t let the wrong people know you have it. Don’t want you in jail for breaking carrying laws.”  
Stan played it off casually. Dipper resisted rolling his eyes. As if he’d sit back and let himself be arrested just for breaking carry laws.  
“I’ll be careful.”  
Stan flipped the blade closed and handed it back.  
“Don’t let me catch you using that on anyone unless it’s absolutely necessary. I’m talking last resort.”  
“Yes, yes.”  
“Dipper.”  
“I promise Grunkle Stan. I’ll be careful.”  
“Good. Try and find out how Bill got his hands on that. I would like to know.”

Saying Stan was ok with Dipper carrying and illegal blade would be a lie. He would prefer Dipper with a legal weapon and the appropriate permits. His nephew getting jail time for anything is not something he wants to happen ever. 

Prison is hard. Their money has been used to erase all traces of it, but Stan’s been there multiple times and he’d never want any of his family to go through that. It’s awful. He had hoped his niece and nephew could remain out of that life but Dipper’s clearly gotten himself into something.

This family wasn’t always rich. In fact, when Stan was growing up they were pretty damn poor, something Ford has seemed to have forgotten. Ford’s smarts combined with his friend Fiddleford’s genius and Stan’s marketing skills over many decades created what they have. 

Stan had hoped the twins would have a better life than they did, not have to work as hard as they did. He doesn’t quite understand why Dipper would choose to be away from his cushy life and spend the majority of his time on the bad side of town.

Dipper could be in college right now. He has the smarts to do great and the money to not have to worry about affording whichever school he chooses. Instead they’re in this situation, where instead of making something of himself Dipper is walking around with Bill, learning to shoot guns, carrying illegal knives, and wandering around the bad streets.

Never the less, despite all this, Stan is going to keep with how he’s been handling this. Being Dipper’s enemy isn’t going to get him anywhere and he needs to be there to pull Dipper out if he gets in too deep. So, at least for now, he’s on Dipper’s side.

“Ok, Grunkle Stan, I’ll ask him but I don’t promise an answer.”  
Dipper agreed.  
“Is there anything else you need? I don’t know when Bill will be done.”  
“Well…”

-

Bill walks down the stairs with a smirk on his face, the memory of Ford’s absolutely furious face as he calculated and recalculated Bill’s score still fresh in his mind. Not only did Bill score higher than Ford thought he would, he scored exactly 3 points higher than Ford’s own score.

He’s not surprised in the least but he’s still feels proud of himself for putting Ford in his place. Now that that is over it’s time for him to find Dipper again. He feels like kissing on his boyfriend in some obnoxious public displays of affection.

Finding Dipper turned out to be slightly harder than he’d thought it’d be. He wasn’t in his room or the kitchen or the back yard. With a huff Bill walked around some more. He eventually poked his head into the living room in the off chance Dipper was there with the girls.

He wasn’t but since Bill’s here and he doesn’t know where his oh so kissable boyfriend is he might as well cause some trouble. 

“Hello ladies.”  
Bill said stepping into the room. Mabel sent him a glare which he ignored, instead going to sit by her cross-legged and grinning.  
“Having fun?”  
“Go away Bill! We don’t want you here.”  
Mabel snapped.  
“Now, now, shooting star, is that anyway to treat a guest?”  
“If Dipper didn’t love you, you wouldn’t even be allowed on the property.”  
“Is that the best you can do?”  
“Shut up! Go bother my brother. He’s the only one who likes you.”  
“I don’t know where he is and I’m already seated so…. Nah. What are you girlies up to? I don’t really know what girls do for fun.”  
Mabel let out a frustrated noise.  
“Well if you must know we were talking about Dipper and how you made him awful.”  
“I didn’t do anything to pine tree besides love and accept him. I’m sorry if you can’t accept he’s always been like this and can’t handle it now that he’s stopped trying to change who he is.”  
Bill slung his arm around Mabel.  
“I best thing to happen to him and your just jealous.”  
Mabel looked ready to brawl.  
“Please don’t fight him.”

A very small voice spoke up. Candy and Grenda had been watching with worry in silence. Pacifica was the one who spoke up. Bill’s attention fell on her and he lit up in a way that put everyone in the room on edge. Pacifica almost looked like she regretted speaking.

“Oh, what have we here? You were so quite I almost didn’t notice you. How long has it been blondie, a couple months? I assume you’ve been holding your tongue like a good girl?”  
Pacifica shrunk back a bit. Bill’s tone was sinister and his smile was scary. She nodded slightly.  
“That’s a good girl. We wouldn’t want something bad to happen now would we.”  
“N-no. We- we wouldn’t.”  
Bill chuckled darkly.  
“Then I’d continue to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut.”  
“R-right. Of course.”  
Pacifica agreed, curling in on herself. After a few seconds, she got up.  
“Um, I’m gonna go home, Mabel.”  
“Pacifica, wait!”   
Mabel called. Pacifica glanced at her.  
“I’ll maybe come by again when Bill’s gone.”  
Pacifica left and Mabel physically pushed Bill off of her.  
“What did you do to her?!”  
“Nothing.”  
Bill replied all too gleefully with a smile that was all too wide.  
“Bullshit. You did something!”  
“I just gave her a little threat, that’s all. Nothing too sever and as long as she keeps her mouth shut nothing bad will happen.”  
“You- you- who are you to make threat towards my friends?!”

Mabel glared at Bill. Candy and Grenda officially understood Bill was more along the lines to what Mabel described. Bill seemed pleased with himself. He was having fun causing chaos. Before he could reply though, they were all interrupted.

“Hey, why is Pacifica leaving?”  
Dipper had entered the room and Bill’s demeanor completely shifted. As fun as this was, he’d rather be with Dipper and it was clear Bill was excited to see him.  
“Pine tree!”  
“Oh, Bill, what are you doing with the girls?”  
Dipper’s sternness was good natured.  
“Causing trouble of course. I couldn’t find you so I settled for bothering them.”

Dipper walked over and Bill was immediately on his feet and pulling Dipper in for a much sought-after kiss. For as scary as he seemed moments ago, Bill now looked more like a puppy who just saw its owner for the first time all day.

“I guess you missed me for these past few hours, huh?”  
“No point being here if it’s not with you.”  
“How’d your IQ test turn out?”  
“I scored 3 points higher than your uncle’s score and he’s pissed off about it.”  
Bill reported and Dipper giggled a little.  
“I told him you were brilliant.”  
“What have you been doing these past hours? I imagine something either violent or boring.”  
“I was speaking with my Grunkle Stan.”  
“Boring it is.”  
Dipper gave Bill a friendly punch in the arm.  
“Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad.”  
“If you say so, kid.”  
“Oh, speaking of Stan, he moved your gun to the gun safe.”  
Bill stiffened and his expression changed to displeasure.  
“He touched my gun.”  
“We’re going to get it back, don’t worry. I know where the safe is but I don’t know the safe combination. Can you help with that part?”  
“Pine tree, I’ll do you one better and teach you how to break into any safe that stands in your way.”  
Mabel was about to object to Bill teaching her brother bad things but Dipper beat her to a response.  
“Really?!”  
Dipper was grinning and seemed so excited by Bill’s offer.  
“Of course, my pretty rebel. I’m going to make you as capable as I can.”  
Dipper giggled in response and Bill kissed him.  
“Come on, show me the safe.”  
“It’s this way.”

Bill followed Dipper out of the room, the girls forgotten. Stan was busy and from what Bill said, so was Ford so they didn’t have to be that careful. There were no security cameras inside only outside around the property border since Stan doesn’t like being watched. Bill’s already proven he can get around those.

Dipper brought Bill over and pulled back a sad clown painting to show the safe built into the wall.

“Are all your safe behind paintings?”  
Bill asked. Dipper contemplated for a second.  
“Yeah, I think they are actually.”  
“Ha! Ok, let’s see what we’re working with.”  
Bill crouched down and examined the safe for a moment.  
“Oh, it’s one of these.”  
“Is it a hard one?”  
“Hell no, this is gonna be a breeze. Come here and I’ll show you what to do.”  
Dipper crouched next to Bill, eager to be taught.

“So here we have a McGucket Labs patented safe. These babies are indestructible. You can’t take ‘em apart, you can’t blow ‘em up, they don’t rust or degrade, clearly the safest thing out there and can be made affordable so they’re very popular. Everyone has one from banks to the more well off of the poor.”

“I knew people liked my uncle’s security stuff but I didn’t know this was the most popular safe out there.”  
“Wait. I thought you said your last name was Pines?”

“It is. Ford is in business with McGucket labs. Him and Fiddleford McGucket are friends and they develop this stuff together but they split the marketing trough Stan so, Stan co., McGucket Labs, and Pines Scientific Industries are all the same thing just with different names.”

“So, I’m dating the cutes guy who’s not only the best thing to ever happen to me but also has major connections into the security industry? I knew you were perfect.”  
“You can complement me after we get your gun.”

“Alright, alright, back to the safe. These are indestructible and each safe has a code set by the user. On the surface that’s pretty secure. However, if it’s indestructible what do you do if you forget your code? You can’t get into it. So, to keep people from losing their shit, there’s an override code that can open it.”

“Do you know it?”

“Course. Each is safe specific but they need a system to calculate it. To find a safe’s over ride code, you take the safe serial number and input the odd numbers in order. Only certain people in the company are supposed to know this trick but I know lots of things I’m not supposed to.”

“Wow. That’s so cool.”  
“The serial number is printed into the safe door so they can’t be wiped out.”  
Bill said, pointing out the serial number in the corner of the safe door. It was printed small enough to be unnoticeable if you weren’t looking for it.   
“You try it pine tree. I told you what to do. When we get back to the base I’ll teach you safe cracking too.”  
“Really?”  
Dipper asked excitedly.  
“Yep. I won’t stop until you can’t be kept out of anywhere.”  
“Yay! Ok, here I go.”

Dipper examined the serial number and typed in ever odd number in order on the pin pad then pressed enter. The little screen flashed the words “override” and the lock clicked open. Dipper was ecstatic. He looked at Bill with a big grin when the door to the safe came open.

“Bill, I did it!”

“Good job pine tree. You need a special tool to reset the password so if we don’t tamper with the software the safe will be still set to its custom chosen code when we close it. No one will even know anyone was here until they open it and see stuff missing.”

Bill reached into the gun safe and took back his novella. His bags of ammunition were still in Dipper’s room so Stan must have just took the gun. Bill will be keeping it on his person from now on. The boys closed the safe, put the picture back in place, and got up.

Bill hid his gun on his person then put an arm around Dipper.

“Now, how about we go back to your room and cuddle like we were going to do earlier. I want to get as much of you as I can while I’m here.”  
“I like that plan.”  
Dipper agreed, then they walked back to Dipper’s room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I do update this occasionally.


	26. Chapter 26

“Are you sure you’re up for this?”  
Dipper asked as they snuck off Pines’ property with a bag full of spray cans.  
“Of course pine tree. I am so ready for some trouble.”

Bill replied, grinning back at Dipper with excitement. He was so ready for this. Dipper nodded in acceptance. It’s been just over a week, eight days to be exact, and after a week’s worth of rest Bill was once again showing his magical ability to recover from anything quickly. 

He’d been more energetic the past 2 days then Dipper, or really anyone, was prepared for just yet. So, Dipper agreed to this outing to help Bill burn off some energy before he goes stir crazy and hurts himself or someone else. He was already trying to see how fast he could go down the stairs without tripping and that’s the least dangerous thing he’s done in the past two days. 

Bill is used to a lot of danger and excitement on the daily so this calm, no problems, upper class, life style isn’t working for him. What’s the use of having money if life isn’t exciting? Not to mention, he has lots of energy and will find trouble if trouble can’t find him. 

Dipper would rather the trouble be this than Bill provoking his family more than usual out of boredom. 

Ford has liked Bill even less since the IQ test and this reckless streak isn’t helping things. Dipper doesn’t have any sympathy for Ford of course. It’s his own fault he got his ego hurt for thinking a person can’t be smart if they’re lower class.

Bill is a genius and Ford is just going to have to accept that he’s not the smartest person in the room for once.

The two of them caught the bus hand in hand and rode it until they got to where they wanted. They got off before they’re target to avoid suspicion. Sticking to the shadows they made their way to their destination. If anyone saw them they’d just look like a couple out late.

They were hitting the library since it was the place they hit during Dipper’s first vandalism and they’d since painted over their beautiful artwork. So they were going to leave their mark again. Dipper had improved with a spray can immensely since the first time and was quite good at it now.

Once in position they got ready. Hoods up and faces covered with the bandanas they got to work, having a bigger color range since they took the spray paint from Mabel’s craft room. She can’t mind if she doesn’t know.

Bill spray painted gleefully, finally getting a type of excitement he’s used to. The thrill of criminal activity, even small crime like this, was a welcome relief from how stir crazy he’s been feeling. It’s no wonder Dipper was so ready to hop on the danger train, Bill can’t imagine living such a boring life 24/7. He doesn’t know how Dipper lasted until they met.

Speaking of, Bill looked at Dipper. The boy vandalized the building with confidence and precision. There were no shaky hands or nervous glances, no unsure movements. He’d come so far since their first time doing this. He wasn’t scared at all. 

Bill was so proud. His little sapling is turning into a strong evergreen, tall and proud. The first time he’d been so nervous and just look at him now. Bill did that. Bill helped build that confidence. He helped make Dipper the strong person he is today and he hopes Dipper never loses that strength.

He’s so in love with his pine tree. 

Dipper finished then looked over at Bill.

“What’s that look for?”  
There was a smile in Dipper’s voice.  
“I love you so much, darling.”  
Bill said and Dipper giggled a little. Pet names between them had cropped up recently and both were loving it.  
“I love you too, honey. Still feeling good?”  
“I’m feeling amazing.”  
“Want to hit another place?”  
“Sweetheart you read my mind.”

They hit two other places and made it back without incident. By the time they were inside Bill was about ready to make love to his boyfriend for the rest of the night. He was deeply in love and wanted to show Dipper with some slow and tender loving.

He practically dragged Dipper up to his room as much as he could while still being quiet and stealthy enough not to get caught. As soon as they were in Dipper’s room the door was locked and Bill was pressing Dipper into the wall, kissing him deep and slow.

Dipper’s arms were around him in seconds and he was kissing back, practically melting at all the love in the kiss.

“Bill what are you-?”  
Dipper started, out of breath after the kiss.   
“Shh, my love.”  
Bill said gently before Kissing him again.  
“I want to make love to you darling dear.”  
Bill kissed the corner of Dipper’s mouth.  
“Will you let me? I want to do you nice and slow. I want to show you how much I love you.”  
Bill kissed under Dipper’s jaw and Dipper let out a soft noise.  
“Show me.”  
That was all the permission Bill needed and he quickly scooped Dipper and took him to the bed.

-

Bill pressed his face into Dipper’s neck, lovingly kissing hickeys he’d made on Dipper’s skin. Dipper was cuddled up to Bill, happy and satisfied. They were tired and a little sticky but the afterglow made them not care. They’d never had sex like that. 

It was _amazing_.

Bill’s good in bed in general but just, wow.

“How you feeling pine tree?”  
“Amazing.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Dipper yawned, they’d been awake all night.  
“Getting tired my love?”  
Bill asked and Dipper nodded.  
“Yeah but we should… we should clean up first.”  
“Leave that to me.”

They somehow found the energy to clean up a bit though they’ll definitely need a shower later. Dipper insisted they put PJs on too so no one walks in on them naked. They didn’t manage to get completely dressed before passing out but they got far enough.

They made it to breakfast late still in PJs. They’d put shirts on so they were fully dressed but they were hardly awake. It’s amazing they even made it downstairs before noon. Dipper’s neck had visible hickeys that he’d been too tired to even think about covering up so everyone could put together a good reason why both boys were practically zombies.

Bill wasn’t even eating, he was asleep on Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper didn’t even seem to notice the extra weight though one arm was around Bill. He was too busy trying to focus on getting food from his plate to his mouth to be aware of much.

While it was nice finally having a meal not filled with Bill being insufferable while Dipper looks at him like he’s the sun, these weren’t the circumstances they were hoping for. Ford looked like he was about to explode, Mabel was glaring daggers at Bill, and Stan had his head in one hand.

Dipper’s 20, he’s old enough to have a sex life, that’s not the problem. They just don’t like that out of all the options available to him, Dipper chose to have a relationship with Bill. He chose to be with this scruffy man from the bad side instead of someone suitable. 

For fuck sake Dipper could have at least gone middle class.  
Instead, he picked this bottom feeder with dubious sanity.

Now they aren’t even hiding the fact they…

Ugh.

They don’t want to think about Bill touching Dipper inappropriately, about Bill doing things to him. They don’t want to know what they do behind closed doors. They don’t want to know that happens but they can’t run from it. Not with those big purple marks on Dipper’s neck, that bite mark only half hidden by his shirt collar, by the fact they clearly didn’t sleep last night.

Dipper blinked, trying to stay awake. He glanced at the other people at the table finally noticing he and Bill were being stared at.

“Wazza matter? Somefin on my face?”  
He slurred sleepily, not noticing the hostility. Honestly, it was a mystery how they even made it out of bed.  
“Uh, no but you got some marks on your neck.”

Mabel said, trying to be gentle with her tired (and thoroughly fucked) brother. She decided recently Dipper acting poorly isn’t his fault, Bill just brainwashed him. So all her negative emotions have been pin pointed at Bill while she’s being very nice and loving to Dipper.

She’s confident once Bill’s out of the picture Dipper will go back to normal.

Dipper blinked again trying really hard to figure out what Mabel meant. Mabel helpfully tapped a spot on her neck to give an example to Dipper of where she meant. After a second more it seemed to click with Dipper what she meant but he was too sleep deprived and delusional to get embarrassed.

“Oh yeah getting those was fun.”

Ford looked like he was about three seconds from detonating and taking everyone down with him so Mabel took action. She couldn’t care less about Bill, but she wasn’t going to let her poor brainwashed and deceived brother be caught in the crossfire.

“Hey bro-bro why don’t you go back to bed. You’re seem like you’re about to pass out.”  
“Uhhhh… oh yeah good idea Mabes. Had busy busy night.”  
Dipper didn’t seem to put together going back to bed involved getting up. He was completely out of it and absolutely should not be awake right now.  
“Mabel sweetie, help your brother to bed. He needs to get back to sleep.”  
Stan said and Mabel nodded, getting up to help her brother.  
“Come on Dipping sauce, I’ll help you to bed.”  
“Let me get my boyfriend firsss.”  
Mabel pretended not to be annoyed while Dipper brought Bill back to the waking world.  
“Bill come on.”  
“Not now Ronny…”  
Bill murmured.  
“M’not Ronny dumb ass. I’m pine tree.”  
“Then where’s Ronny?”  
“Other side of town. You’re at my house ‘member? Ronny can’t be your alarm when she not here stupid.”  
“Oh right.”  
“Come on we’re going ta bed.”

Bill was finally motivated to get up and Mabel helped them get back to bed. They fell asleep almost immediately upon getting in bed and Mabel left them in Dipper’s room to sleep. They won’t be awake again for a long while. 

When Mabel made it back downstairs Ford was throwing a fit.

“I’m not ok with this! I’m not ok with Bill touching him!”  
“They are adults, Ford. Adults can have active consenting sexual relationships.”  
Stan said, face in his hands and his appetite lost.  
“No! I’m going to kick Bill out!”  
“Dipper will never forgive you if you do.”  
“He’ll see it’s for the best.”  
“No, he’ll go into a violent rage. You know how he handles opposition now.”  
Mabel sat down at the table again. Stan was happy for the distraction.  
“Did they get to bed sweetie?”  
“Yeah. They passed out immediately.”  
“Mabel you’re on my side about kicking Bill out, right?”  
Ford asked, looking for back up.  
“I’d love Bill gone for good, as soon as he’s out of the picture we can undo the brainwashing he pulled on Dipper, but I agree with Grunkle Stan.”  
“What?! Are you saying you want to keep that man in the house?”  
“No! I don’t want to… but we’ll be dead to Dipper real quick if we kick Bill out just because we don’t like him. I’m afraid if we piss him off too much he’ll leave with Bill and not come back.”

Ford was silent and sat back in his chair, fight extinguished for now. He hadn’t thought of that. It was quiet for a long time why what Mabel said hung in the air. That wasn’t a good scenario. Finally Ford spoke again, this time hesitant and worried.

“Do you… do you really think he’d leave us for Bill?”  
Mabel bit her lip.  
“I don’t know. I know he’s in love and I know he’s been through hell and back with Bill. I’m worried.”  
Ford looked at Stan.  
“Stanley, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Dipper, what do you think?”  
Stan was quiet a moment.  
“He would.”  
Mabel’s head snapped towards Stan. Both her and Ford looked at him wide eyed.  
“What?”  
Mabel spoke in a small voice. She had hoped her fear was unfounded.  
“However,”  
Stan continued before Mabel and Ford could start getting upset.  
“This isn’t black and white. Dipper loves us, he does, and he doesn’t expect us to like Bill. He just expects us to accept him because he loves Bill and we love him. It’s complicated.”  
“But we just want to protect him.”   
“Are you or are you just mad he fell for someone you don’t approve of? You both need to look at things from Dipper’s perspective for once.”  
Mabel glanced down and Ford backed down a bit more. They hadn’t even tried looking at Dipper’s perspective when that could answer a bunch of questions. Stan sighed.

“Look, I’ve had many conversations with Dipper recently and to him we’re the unreasonable ones. All he wants is to be accepted and he doesn’t feel like he gets that here. To him Bill’s given him everything. Freedom, acceptance, encouragement, and a productive outlet for parts of him you’ve tried to get rid of. All we are is limits.”  
Stan explained.  
“Whether he’s aware of it or not these two weeks are a test. He’s been putting it off, he doesn’t want to lose us, but if he thinks you only care about him if he fits in the box you made for him he’s not going to stay around. He has a place to go and the confidence to stand up to us. He’s not going to sit quietly anymore.”

“But Bill-”  
“Hasn’t actually done anything wrong besides be a bit reckless. Really, can you name even one thing he’s done wrong while he’s been here?”

The silence that followed the statement was telling. Mabel hadn’t forgotten about the sleepover but all Bill was really doing was being super annoying. Whatever when on between him and Pacifica happened outside this time frame.

“Exactly. Ford, for once in your life swallow your ego, let Bill be, and quit forcing Dipper to be your ideal. Mabel, keep being nice to your brother. Our actions decide whether Dipper feels like he can stay.”

Mabel and Ford glanced at each other then nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh
> 
> so I go more in depth about Bill's backstory here  
> so tread carefully
> 
> abuse mention, description of injuries, murder mention, domestic violence mention
> 
> Basically I think Bill sugar coated it a bit when telling Dip about his childhood.   
> though Bill is the one who caused the fire.

“And… done!”  
Bill said, closing his little book. Dipper smiled from across the table.  
“I’m glad that’s done. You went over the budget more than once right?”  
Bill laughed.  
“Of course I did pine tree. You know we can’t afford mistakes.”  
“I know. It’s just my job to make sure your flawless work remains flawless.”

Dipper said before taking a sip of his latté. They were at Starbucks, hold up in a corner of the café. Bill couldn’t get the books done at the Pines mansion. Dipper’s family were to interested and them finding anything out would be catastrophic. 

Not really to Bill per se, he can get around it or even use it, but the emotional damage it’d cause Dipper makes it a big no. Bill wants his pine tree to keep his family even if he, personally, doesn’t care for them. It’s better for Dipper that way.

“You’re cute.”  
Bill said.  
“Now let’s get back. It’s getting late and we need a nap before tonight.”  
Dipper blinked.  
“What are we doing tonight?”  
“We’re going down to deliver this to the guys, hang out a bit.”  
“Bill.”  
“Oh calm your shit. We aren’t staying. I’ll spend the full 2 weeks at your family’s house as planned but we need to get this to the boys sooner than later.”  
“You can’t wait four days?”  
“No, I can’t actually. People are getting antsy.”  
Dipper sighed.  
“Ok. I trust you.”

They went back to the Pines’ house and did as planned. After dinner they napped for a few hours then were up until the real time they head to bed. They waited until everyone else was asleep before sneaking out and catching the bus to the bad part of town.

Dipper, honestly, felt no fear being on the bad streets and not just because Bill was with him. He was confident and felt it. Bill seemed to notice and was pleased with it. Confidence suits his pine tree. It’s good Dipper knows what he’s capable of.

They make it to the Red Wine where they’re meeting the rest of the gang. It wouldn’t be fun to just hang out at the base after all. They enter the building together and Pyronica is the first to see them. She waves at them excitedly.

“Mr. Boss Man, pine tree, hurry up and get over here! We already ordered shots!”  
The boys walked over and sat with the gang. Shots were immediately set in front of them. Dipper immediately downed one.  
“Wow pine tree, you’re certainly ready for a drink.”  
Pyronica teased.  
“Yeah, there is no alcohol in my family’s house and they’re being insufferable. I’ve needed a drink for the last week and a half.”  
Dipper said with a laugh. Bill slug his arm around Dipper and kissed his face.  
“Confidence looks so good on you my precious sapling.”  
“I would hope so because I’m not backing down anymore.”  
Dipper teased Bill back.  
“I love you, sapling.”  
Before Dipper could reply a huge gasp came from Pyronica.  
“OH MY GOD! BILL SAID LOVE WITHOUT GAGGING!”  
Bill shot her a look while Dipper seemed a bit blind-sided.  
“Don’t make a big deal out of it Ronny.”  
“No! It is a big deal! Bill, I expect you to tell me everything that happened. I have to know what changed!”  
Pyronica squealed. Dipper laughed.  
“Calm down Ronny. He’ll tell you about it when we’re back for good.”  
Pyronica huffed a little.  
“Oh fine, but I expect answers from you boys.”  
“Yes, yes.”

-

Stan finished printing out all the reports. He’d put it off initially, the background check, in favor of just not getting involved and letting Dipper be happy. Bill was annoying, obnoxious, and insufferable but those traits aren’t inherently evil and his confidence seems well earned. 

He also, and more importantly, treats Dipper kindly and lovingly; doing almost nothing but cuddling and kissing the boy in constant displays of affection. The way Bill supports and loves Dipper also made Stan also put it off. He wasn’t doing anything noticeably harmful to Dipper beyond encouraging him to act out.

Given where and how Bill grew up, Stan isn’t especially surprised he thinks that’s how people need to be to get by. However, things Bill has said have stood out. Sure, they didn’t stand out at first and anything he says could easily be hyperbole, but Stan had a feeling not all of it was.

No, the things he said that Dipper seemed to know about, those weren’t lies. It wouldn’t paint a picture for Ford or Mabel by Stan has been a criminal and he never forgotten how that works. He didn’t have a good picture in the beginning but he had a few things to start with. 

1: The name Kryptos  
2: He lives with other people (someone named ‘Ronny wakes him up in the morning)  
3: Bill was homeless at 13  
4: It was because of a fire  
5: He got a very nice gun from a former boss  
6: it was probably taken by force

Stan had been secretly writing each little bit down over the time Bill’s been around. Tonight, he finally sat down and looked into Bill. The man’s time here was almost up and Stan should back ground check him like he would anyone else either twin brought home.

Searching for a William Christopher brought up no useful results. None of the people that his search pulled up could even remotely be Bill. Stan had hoped that wouldn’t be the case though deep inside he knew better, he knew there was more to Bill.

He did the math and searched for fires that happened in the year that Bill would be 13. He narrowed the search to just the bad side. There were many hits but it became evident most were gang related… except one that stood out.

There was a police report on it available. The house of a man and his 13 year old son caught on fire and exploded when the fire reached a small, undiscovered, gas leak. The son made it out but the father didn’t and died in the catastrophe. 

Neighbors’ testimony reported the father being extremely abusive and violent, the son reportedly often hiding out at neighbors’ houses to seek medical care and reprieve from violent outbursts. Son claimed the father called his heterochromia a curse and had made attempts on his life in the past. 

Investigations into the father pulled up a case from 8 years prior concerning the death of his wife and the child’s mother. The death was framed as an accident but highly thought to be the result of domestic abuse though it was never proven.

Due to multiple testimony from the son and several neighbors along with evidence of purposely deactivated smoke detectors, the fire was thought to be cause by the father as a way to harm the son. The gas leak that caused the explosion remained unconfirmed on if it was part of the plan.

Temporary custody of the child was given to nearby neighbors who did the majority of caring for him but it was reported the child, probably unused to such a high level of care and feeling overwhelmed, ran away a week later and remained missing.

There were several pictures in the report. The burned house, the neighbors, and one of the boy. If the report wasn’t horrible enough that picture really did it. He could hardly recognized that kid as Bill if it wasn’t for the unusual blue and gold eyes.

Bill in the picture was the scrawniest 13 year old Stan had ever seen. He had ash blowout on him and healing bruises littered all visible skin. His gold eye had the yellowing remains of a black eye around it and if you looked closely there were fingerprint bruises around his neck like someone had tried to strangle him recently.

Bill didn’t deserve to have lived like that, with that man who hurt him constantly. It doesn’t matter what he’s done since then, no one deserves what he went through. That fire was probably a blessing. He was finally rid of his abuser but he was just a kid. He was probably so lost afterwards.

Tragic backstory aside Stan now knew Bill’s real name. He wasn’t William Christopher like Dipper insisted. No, he was actually William James Cipher and boy did searching that name pull up some interesting results, and not interesting in a good way.

Stan went in order. 

At age 14 he was arrested. It was the first sign he was even still alive as no one had reported seeing him since he ran away. The arrest was for robbery at gun point. He only stayed at the station long enough to get a mug shot which he did smiling widely, much like Stan had seen him do this past week, before he was broken out of the station. 

The mug shot of him was much different that his picture in the police report. He had no injuries, was clean, and was no longer scrawny. He looked confident, like being arrested was just a game to him. A game he was winning.

It went like that as Bill grew up. He’d get arrested every so often but he’d never stay there for long. Others would break him out or he’d do it himself. He’d been arrested for everything from petty theft to armed robbery to first degree murder.

Stan had to pull old new stories as well as police reports to piece things together but he put together a pretty clear picture of who Bill was and what he does. It wasn’t a picture that Stan wanted to see, but it was one he couldn’t ignore.

Bill Cipher was the notorious leader of the Weirdmageddon Gang. Judging by reports and articles it seemed like there was a complete reform of the entire gang around the time Bill would have turned 14. It was more organized and precise after that. It functioned better and the level of overall loyalty rose.

Police couldn’t get captured gang members to talk anymore. They wouldn’t double cross their organization no matter what. There were no more random attacks. Everything was planned and organized, and it was extremely effective. They were a disorganized wreck before then suddenly they were a calculated force to be reckoned with. 

The body of the leader of the gang was pinned to a wall as what was clearly a statement piece shortly after Bill would have turned 14. There was a new gang leader and Stan would bet the house that it was Bill who’d taken over. 

Bill may have been young but he was clearly capable. It’s already been proven he’s a genius and he knows violence first hand. If he’d grown up in different circumstances he could be a valuable member of society but life isn’t fair and Bill had to make the best of the hand he was dealt.

Bill Cipher was a gang leader. He’s killed, robbed, and threatened countless people. He controlled most of the bad side including many businesses and at least one police station according to reports. He was undoubtedly the most dangerous man in the entire city if not a larger area.

And he was dating Stan’s nephew.

How did they meet? Why is Dipper going along with him? Is Dipper being threatened? Dipper surely knows better. The kid’s so in love he’s completely blind to everything else. That has to be it. Love is blind. Why did Stan think this was ok?

This should have happened sooner but it didn’t so it’s happening now. Stan took his now printed stack of reports then went and got Ford, dragging him to the living room to have a chat they should have had at the beginning of Bill’s stay. 

It was a long conversation and at the end, when they both new everything they could about Bill they didn’t know what to do. It was a sticky situation. They didn’t know how much Dipper knew or how deep Dipper is in all this.

Calling the cops on Bill will turn Dipper against them and it’s doubtful that he’d stay arrested for long given his track record. Then they’d have a gang out for them too not to mention he may just take Dipper away from them all together.

It was a complicated situation.

How do they separate Dipper from Bill without igniting the wrath of either?

They were still going over their options around 5am when the front door was heard being opened and closed unexpectantly.


	28. Chapter 28

“You’re so str- (hic) strong. Strong boyfriend never (hic) letting me fall.”  
Dipper slurred while giggling drunkenly as Bill kicked the door closed.   
“Sapling, if I wasn’t carrying you you’d fall over before you even took a step. I told you not to take Eye Bat’s drinking challenge.”  
Bill was currently giving Dipper a piggy back ride because Dipper was so shit faced drunk standing was no longer an option for him.  
“Aaaawww (hic) you’re just jelly I was (hic) payin attention to- to someone else.”  
Dipper slurred teasingly.  
“Don’t worry baby, I (hic) still love you most.”  
“Let’s get you to bed, pine tree.” 

Bill almost didn’t notice Stan and Ford as he passed the entrance to the living room. He had to put most of his focus on Dipper and where he was going since he was also a little drunk and Stan had quickly shut off the lamp when he heard the door so the room was dark. 

Bill also had alcohol in his system. An inhibitor, yes, but his senses were far from dulled. He never drinks enough to stall his senses and reflexes too much, needing to be sharp and ready for anything. It paid off here when Ford took in a sharp breath when he saw the boys. 

The noise drew Bill’s attention and, before Stan and Ford even react to the noise themselves, Bill had stopped and was now looking at them. Now, a normal person might be guilty or nervous or at least have an oh shit reaction to being caught coming back from sneaking out. 

However, Bill wasn’t a normal person and Stan and Ford knew that now. Bill was on a completely different level than anyone else and it showed here. Any intimidation he’d done over the time he’d been at the Pines’ house was nothing compared to the look he was giving them.

It was so threatening Ford felt a shiver go down his spine and both men leaned away slightly. Those were the eyes of a killer, not the obnoxious but seemingly harmless person they’ve seen during his time here. He could see the reports on the table, he was clearly caught out, so there was no reason to hide it now.

Dipper didn’t even seem to have noticed Bill had stopped, let alone that there were other people around. He just kept giggling and babbling happily to Bill, speech slurred and interspersed with drunk hiccups. He was such a cuddly, talkative, drunk and didn’t seem to notice Bill wasn’t paying attention to him anymore.

“I see. I’m going to put my pine tree to bed, then I’ll come back and we can talk.”  
Bill said, putting emphasis on the fact Dipper was his. A crazy grin split his face.  
“If you’ve moved an inch between now and then I’ll shoot you dead!”  
Stan and Ford were frozen. This man could kill them and right then they weren’t sure he cared enough about Dipper’s feelings not to actually go through with it.  
“You’re (hic) funny honey.”  
Dipper giggled, looking sleepy but still 100% focused on Bill.  
“Everyone‘s (hic) asleep silly.”  
“You’re right, sweetie. No one is moving and if they stay that way everything will be ok. That means you need to get to bed and be still too.”  
Bill was talking to Dipper but Stan and Ford heard the warning in his words that was meant for them.  
“Oh! Yeah, ok. Bedtime!”

Dipper agreed then yawned. Bill shot a warning look at Stan and Ford then continued on. He went up to Dipper’s room and put him to bed as quietly as he could. Dipper was really sleepy by that point and didn’t argue much. He easily accepted that Bill had to “check the house for monsters” before he could join him and bedded down without much more objection.

Bill left Dipper’s bedroom then headed back down to the living room, gun in hand. If either man had moved he had full intention of shooting. Maybe he wouldn’t kill, but he’d shoot. He knows he wasn’t gone long enough for them to grab a weapon and they certainly weren’t expecting to run into him. Their reactions to seeing him (and Dipper) proved that.

Right now, Bill wasn’t the man he’d been during the rest of his stay here. No, right now he was the criminal Bill Cipher, leader of the Weirdmageddon Gang and known murderer. He was the criminal mastermind everyone with any amount of sense or self-preservation feared and obeyed. 

He could handle this himself he was sure but just in case, he stopped briefly and radioed for a couple members to come uptown and surround the house. He’s here to set an example after all. Stan and Ford need to be scared. He’ll have about 15-20 minutes before they get here. He can hold the old men until then.

“Alright, boys, let’s have us a little talk, shall we?”  
Bill stated upon walking into the living room, gun pointed at the pair of men that had, smartly, not moved an inch. Bill still had the crazy smile and killing look in his eye.

“I believe you already know who I really am so I’ll just skip to the rules of this conversation. You move only when I say you can. Any deviation and there will be consequences. You may speak freely but be careful what you say; you don’t want to make me angry. Now, nod if you understand.”

Stan and Ford nodded.  
“Good. Sixer turn on that lamp then put both hands in your lap. Don’t move to fast now.”

Ford did as he was told. He’d never been held at gun point before. Stan had but it was a long time ago and faced with someone like Bill it was probably best to just do as they’re told. Stan was old and so was Ford, they can’t move fast, and Stan’s seen Bill’s flawless gun work.

It’s safest if they just do as they’re told for now. Once this is over and they’ve survived it they can worry about other things. Right now the only important thing is making it out alive. Bill isn’t one to not shoot. He will kill them if they make a wrong move.

“Good job.”  
Bill said once Ford had done what he was told. He let out a laugh.  
“Wow, listen to all these affirmations. Pine tree’s really rubbing off on me. You raised him to be such a sweet boy, does it hurt to know he belongs to me now?”  
“He doesn’t belong to you.”  
Ford said, voice audibly shaking.  
“Not mine?”  
Bill laughed.  
“I’ve fucked him, he hangs off my arm all day telling me he loves me, the only thing he’s lacking are the words “Property of Bill Cipher” tattooed on his body. Or would you rather I collar him?”  
The horror stricken looks from Stan and Ford only fueled Bill’s thrill. He’s missed this these past weeks, the rush he gets from causing horror and fear as he terrorizes a victim.   
“Oh you are too easy! I wouldn’t put a collar on my pine tree. He’s much too useful to be treated as just a pet.”  
Bill watched gleefully as the Stans’ expressions change.  
“Useful? How could he possible befit you?”  
Ford snapped. Stan was trying to hold his tongue, don’t goad the gunman unless you have a good reason too.  
“Oh what? Are you unaware of what he does for me? And I don’t mean sexually because that’s a whole different list.”  
The fact he and Dipper have sex regularly seems to provoke Stan and Ford so Bill isn’t letting them forget it.   
“What games are you playing with him?! He wouldn’t do bad things willingly!”  
Ford insisted, provoked.  
“Oh, looks like you don’t know my little wrecking ball like you think you do.”  
Bill said.  
“Do you want to know the real reason we were by the bank that I got shot at?”  
Stan got a really bad feeling then.  
“Oh god… please don’t tell me that…”

“I see you’ve caught on. I was there because I was robbing the bank but Dipper, oh I love to break this to you. Not only was Dipper there helping as our pretty little sentry he helped me make the very plan we used to pull off the heist.”

Stan’s fears were realized and it showed on his face, only fueling Bill. 

“He’s a fantastic little helper. Claims it’s his job to make sure my flawless work remains flawless. Who knew a little uptown boy could hold so much potential. All he needed was to be shown a bit of excitement. He’s not just my lover, he’s my apprentice. I’ve taught him everything I know.” 

“No. NO! You’re lying!”  
Ford growled.  
“Please say you’re lying.”   
Stan added. Bill just laughed.  
“Kid’s a real over achiever when properly stimulated and accepted. Too bad he didn’t get that here. He could have made something of himself. Still, he makes a wonderful bully.”  
Bill took in the horror stricken reactions.  
“Now, let’s talk about what you’re going to do next shall we?”   
“You aren’t in control of our decisions.”  
Ford said. Stan wished he’d stop talking.  
“Maybe not, but I can remind you that going with something that I don’t like will lead to consequences. I’m the most dangerous man in the city. You don’t want to make me your enemy.”   
Bill said.  
“I will have pine tree one way or the other so I’d choose wisely what way you’d like that to be. You have four days to decide. Until then this place is mine. Oh, and don’t pine tree in the morning. He’s going to have a killer hang over.”

In the fear Bill caused Stan and Ford had forgotten Bill had brought Dipper home fall down drunk. Luckily they sensed this wasn’t the time for that particular fight. Gun still pointed at Stan and Ford Bill took his walkie and talked into it.

“Alright, Ronny, Kryptos, and Hectogon get in here, door’s unlocked. 8ball and Teeth stay to guard the house, don’t get caught. Everyone else back to your stations.”

Some affirmatives came through the walkie then Bill put it back on his belt. Shortly after the door opened again and 3 people came in. A very tall woman (Pyronica), a short man (Kryptos), and a burly man with a mustache (Hectorgon). All three looked like they could do some serious damage if they chose to.

“What are your orders, Mr. Boss Man?”  
Pyronica asked.

“Kryptos, Hectorgon, make sure these two don’t get up to any funny business. Don’t hurt them unless I say so but keep your eyes on ‘em. Don’t allow them access to the safe and take their phones. Standard procedure for a Level 2 property take over. If you need back up call the others to come up and help but remember we are here to hold this place, not make our presence known.”

“Right, boss.”  
“Sure thing, boss.”  
Kryptos and Hectorgon agreed before getting in and taking over the hold up for Bill.   
“Now I’m going to bed.”  
Bill said, twirling his gun.  
“Pyronica, you get to guard pine tree’s door to make sure no one comes in. Wake us up at 10am. His sister’s room is nearby don’t hurt her but make sure she doesn’t try anything when she wakes up.”  
“You got it Mr. Boss Man!”  
Pyronica saluted Bill who nodded.  
“Follow me.”

Bill exited the room and lead Pyronica upstairs quietly. He didn’t want to wake Mabel. Pyronica liked all the nice things, this place was way nicer than the base after all, and was mentally marking things she hopes Bill will allow her to steal.

Bill put his hand on the doorknob to Dipper’s room then paused.

“Pine tree is going to be in a terrible mood tomorrow. The hang over plus all this shit is going to be a terrible mix, but this was what we agreed on. At least he can’t be mad at me for going through with the contingency plan he gave his stamp of approval on.”

Pyronica cocked her head to the side.  
“You planned for this?”  
“We knew it was a possibility with his family being so nosey and all. Better safe than sorry. That doesn’t mean he’s going to be happy about it.”  
Bill explained quietly. He paused for just a moment, debating in his head.  
“Oh, and while we’re here you’ll probably see me take orders from pine tree. This isn’t me being weak, it’s me recognizing I’m in his territory and don’t have authority over him here.”  
“You’ve never shown authority over him before.”  
Pyronica pointed out.  
“Oh course not. I love him; I’m not going to control him or order him around. Still, I’m higher ranking so I could justifiably tell him what to do if needed. Except, when we’re here.”  
Bill said.   
“He’s already established control and he needs that control. I’ve seen how they treat him here. This is the environment he needs power in most. So don’t think I’ve lost my touch, ok?”  
Pyronica smiled.  
“Don’t worry Bill, all of us already know pine tree is the boss of you. We’re just waiting until you figure it out.”

Bill looked personally offended and Pyronica just rolled her eyes and gently direct him into Dipper’s room. She closed the door after Bill flipped her off and sat on the floor in front of it to do her guard duty. In the room, Bill huffed and took off his shoes.

“Pine tree isn’t the boss of me.”

He muttered before climbing under the covers and cuddling up with his sleeping boyfriend. He held Dipper close. He’s going to be pissed when he wakes up but that’s a problem for morning Bill to deal with. Bill fell asleep rather easily with Dipper beside him. 

Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHHH SHIT BOI
> 
> -
> 
> Remember I have a tumblr too! I always posts links to new chapters and bits of things I'm working on there.
> 
> If you want to support me beyond writing comments, there's a ko-fi link in my blog description!
> 
> Follow me here -- [Foggy's Tumblr](https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com)
> 
> -
> 
> Join my writing server!   
> (I'm the admin)
> 
> [Foggy's Writing Discord](https://discord.gg/dD3Rd3f)


End file.
